That Damn Leather Jacket
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: Axel Martinez and his old pal Riku decide to head to CAMP OAK BLAST: A Summer retreat for all things cheerleading. Add in a hint of forbidden fruit and we've got ourselves a story. REUPLOAD FROM 2013 Rating: M Axel/Roxas
1. The Wheels on the Bus

**Chapter 1: The wheels on the bus**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **JUNE 2014**

 **HEY HEY HEY GUYS! Welcome to That Damn Leather Jacket 1.5 REMIX. Yes, that's right, I'm going through this story and remastering it in High-Writing-Definition. New features will be added, and things fixed like grammar, spelling, plot holes, all that good stuff. ENJOY!**

 **-ihasakeyblade123**

Original Authors Note: I will love you forever if you take the short time to review this story and tell me what you think about it so far and what you think is coming up next! Even if you just send me a smiley face- (: I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. Haha, well enjoy the first chapter of this Axel-Tastic story and don't forget to favorite :D Cheers!

Disclaimer- I don't own kingdom hearts, but I'm saving my pennies.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

THAT DAMN LEATHER JACKET 1.5

 ** _CHAPTER ONE_**

 **The Wheels On The Bus**

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you want to get laid."

"Oh, yeah, I remember now."

Axel leaned back in his seat and stared out the window of the yellow bus as it rushed past hundreds of leafy trees, taking them further into the forest. He and his best friend Riku (Whom had convinced him to go through lots of begging and promises of gay guys waiting to be ravished) were currently on their way to, yes, _wait for it…_ CHEERLEADING CAMP.

The camp named 'OAK BLAST' that they were currently heading to was located right bam smack in the middle of a god forsaken forest. Axel was horrified to hear that there was no getting out of said forest for six weeks, that's like, almost the whole Summer! The red head was going to be monumentally pissed if he didn't get some action in that time. He sighed at the thought. "These cheerleading guys better be horny as hell or I'm gonna tell Xion you fancy her."

Riku's eyes widened in shock from the seat across from Axel. "You wouldn't dare, thats cruel even for you. You know how attached she becomes- _It's creepy._ Remember when we were six and we told her that Tidus liked her, and she tried to make out with him."

"Ahh, good times..."

"Yeah, it would be like, a million times worse now. I bet she'd rape me."

Axel, despite his friend's uneasy expression laughed, placing his hands behind his head like a pillow. "Yeah, well, this better be worth it. I'm giving up my whole Summer to be here, and just because you were being a pussy and wouldn't go by yourself-"

"Hey! The only reason I wanted to come is because of the guys... Seriously. This camp is like a breeding ground for gays. It's where heterosexuality goes to die. Nobody in our town swings my way apart from you..." Riku shuddered. "Bad mental image right there my friend."

"Ugh! Why would you even say that! Riku cooties!" Axel let out a squeal, much like that of a five year old. Really, for someone with such a sexy, mature demeanour, he sure could act -dare I say it- juvenile.

Definitely not in bed though, just to be clear.

Riku shook his hair out, shrugging off Axel's immaturity. "I'm still surprised these girls let us even be on their squad... 'The Chocobos', What a name..."

The two would never admit to anyone that they hadn't actually 'tried out' for the squad. Seems like these days if you could do a forward role and lift something heavier then a block of butter you got an instant entry to the team.

"Yeah, 'guess they just needed some guys to help with lifts and stuff..." Axel wondered how many times he'd drop a girl, then wondered how many times he'd be punched in the balls before he stopped dropping the girls.

"Plus we can cartwheel." Riku said.

"Have you ever tried doing one of those when you're drunk? It's a mission..." Axel trailed off, grabbing his iPod from his pocket and jamming one ear bud into his ear. He flicked through a few playlists before pushing the play button, then settling back into his seat more. "Ahh, thats better," Everything was always better with Kings of Leon.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND-"!

"Oh god make it stop..." Riku cringed in his seat across from Axel. He managed to clap his hands over his ears before the singing REALLY kicked off. All the rest of their girl team mates had started a cheer rendition of, 'the wheels on the bus' and it was positively jaw clenching.

"ALLLLL DAAAYYY LOOONNGGG-!"

"I BETTER PUT BOTH IN." Axel shouted above the noise. Leaving Riku to fend entirely for himself. He picked up the other bud and flailed about wildly trying to put it in his ear. Quick! quick! He finally managed to jam it in, but was disappointed at the idiotic chanting he could still hear clear as day.

"THE DRIVER ON THE BUS SAYS PLEASE SIT DOWN-"

Volume up on ipod.

"Please sit down-"

He turned the volume up even more-

 _"Please sit down-"_

Volume up a little bit more…-

"…"

YES! Finally, he couldn't hear a damn thing apart from the guy in his ear singing with only a guitar for company… _Only a guitar for company…_ Just to get heavy for a minute, Axel had felt for a long time that he'd only had himself for company. If Riku was right (and he usually was), then this camp would be full of potential partners. But after his last relationships… Axel didn't know if that's what he wanted anymore. The whole 'Boyfriend' thing was usually way too much effort which ended up meaning nothing after he was dumped.

This camp though, it was something he could go home from afterwards and never see anyone from again. If you're after something MINDLESS whelp- here it is. You really can't screw up if you never see the person again right? RIGHT?

Axel's logic just told him it would be suitable for him to bed at least twenty male teenagers in the next six weeks, as there would be no consequences.

Let's take a moment to clap for Axel's logic-

*Claps*

After around ten minutes of aimlessly staring out the window plotting seduction techniques, Axel noticed a little bit of a difference in the density of trees: They must be getting close…

He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. Axel was surprised to find a small red headed girl waiting patiently beside him. That girl being Kairi, the Captain of the Cheer Squad. Loved by all, an incredible student, an even more incredible athlete. Axel had the feeling she didn't like him much... Or Riku too for that matter. Exhibit 'A' would be the look she was giving him right now.

He took his head phones out. "Sup Kai," he grinned in a friendly manner. Kairi looked unamused, and didn't try and hide it.

"Shut the fuck up Axel." _Wow. Ouch_. "I don't want to have to put up with your immature shit when we get to camp. When we get there, at practices you have to be focussed. Do I need to remind you of the $2000 prize money if we win the final cheer off? No? Good. Ground rules: You may party at camp but so help me GOD if you turn up to practices hung over or drunk I will _personally_ kick your ass all the way back to Twilight Town." She stared him down, and he would never admit this but Kairi really struck the fear of God into him. "Am. I. Being. Clear?"

"Crystal," Axel squeaked, then remembering his manliness he sat up in his seat and saluted. "Yes Miss."

"Agghh!" Kairi fell back into her seat with an angry outburst. "I mean it Axel!" She looked over to find Riku sniggering quietly. She rounded on him. "Same goes for you you silver bastard!" Riku shut up pretty quick. "I don't want either of you ruining this for me!"

Axel turned around to their bonkers captain. "Kai, we're really only here to get some action, but I guess we can try to help you out…"

"Typical. All you guys think about is sex." She scoffed. "Anyway. Ground rule 2-" She began and Axel settled back into his seat with a pout. "-When we get there, I don't want you guys talking to Radiant Garden's team okay, the 'Leopards'. Absolutely no-" She gave them a pointed look. "-NO, fraternising with the enemy. They are all pure evil and will doing anything to try and throw us out of the competition." A strange air fell upon them, as if Kairi was summoning dark spirits within her soul. It fucking creeped Axel out to the highest degree. "-They got a hold of our cheer a couple years ago and performed it but better. And we came second. I almost killed one of them when they tried to tell everyone that we cheated. _I could have ripped her pretty little hair extensions out-"_ A dark look washed over their captains face, and Axel decided to intervene before she maimed someone.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Okay Kairi, bit violent there! We promise not to 'fraternise' with them, and not show up to practice drunk." Axel replied, making her stop talking before she told them 101 ways to kill a cheerleader. Kairi stared them down a second longer, and only when she was satisfied with Axel's answer did she go back to talking to her friend Yuffie, who was playing on her iPod.

Meanwhile Axel and Riku gaped at each other. Axel was the first to recover. "The kitten has freaking _claws._ "

Riku's eye brows shot up. "Hell yeah, I was scared she was gonna strangle me when I was laughing. We might have to watch ourselves..."

"Yeah, make sure we don't drink... Or talk to those... What was their name?"

"The 'Lions' or something. Ah well, we'll just stare clear of them and we won't get castrated by little miss 'I wanted to rip her hair extensions out.'"

Riku then stopped and eyed Kairi up, then looked left and right down the aisle of the bus. Once the coast was clear he jumped over to sit next to Axel and whisper quietly in his ear. "What if one of them's hot…?" He then pulled back, his eyebrows raised in the air.

Axel had a thoughtful expression, then decided on the best response. "Hit and quit." He grinned.

 _"_ Riku likey... _"_ The silverette laughed, then he hit Axel on the shoulder. There were some positives to having Axel for a friend, one was that he had the best ideas.

Riku went back to his seat. "Oh, and Ri..." He turned back and Axel winked at him. "The trick is not to get caught."

He laughed. "Too true my brother, too true- I rather like my dick attached to my body thank you very much." He glanced at Kairi out of the corner of his eye. She was happily chatting away to Yuffie, not looking at all homicidal- rather bipolar if you ask me.

Less than a minute later Axel let out a shriek of manly excitement, "hey Riku I think we're here!" He attached his hands to the window, and his friend came across the aisle to join him again. They both looked out in awe at what was hopefully going to be the haven for all single guys hoping to be sexed up and ready for nooky.

From where he was sitting Axel thought the camp looked quite large. His green eyes spotted around forty nice looking log cabins that were situated around fifty meters away from a glistening blue lake- the cabins and lake were separated by a small line of trees. There was also massive field, then two big building complexes that looked kinda modern to the right of the cabins.

"Thats the gym and the cafeteria!" Axel and Riku both jumped out of their skin, Yuffie had all but shouted in their ears. "Those are the guy's cabins Cool huh!? It's around five people to a room and you guys will probably be in the same room! Don't stay up too late painting each others toenails!"

"Okay, we're gay, but not that gay." Axel turned and looked out the window as the bus went down a gravel path way, then slowly came to a stop outside what Yuffie had said was the gym.

On the concrete side walk there were loads of guys and girls all hugging each other and practicing their chants, some of them probably hadn't seen each other since the previous Summer and were catching up. Axel watched as a mascot hitched a ride on someone's back and was carried up the stairs and into the building. He saw two guys embrace and grope each others rear ends before high fiving and also heading into the gym.

Riku saw as well and smirked. "Believe me now."

Axel ruffled his hair, "-come on, let's get our stuff and GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" All the girls squealed in approval. With a grin he grabbed his duffel bag from his feet and headed towards the door, only to be shoved to the side as Kairi pushed past him.

"Not a toe out of line, alright Martinez?" She hissed, then put on a smile and giggled as she hopped off the bus.

Axel was a bit dazed from that threat, he looked at Riku, who was sharing his expression. "...The fuck?"

"Yeah I'd say..."

"Okay, we both agree, we want to keep our bollocks. So let's be perfect angels."

Axel took his hair out of his ponytail, shrugged out of his signature leather jacket, revealing a tight white T-shirt underneath. "Riku, first impressions are key. If you don't have everyone staring at you then you've almost blown your shot at ass. Watch and learn. Do as I do."

Axel slung his jacket and bag over his shoulder and attached his free hand to his jeans belt hole loops, allowing a little bit of skin of his lower stomach to be shown.

"Whaddya think?" He asked.

"Not bad- quite good actually."

"EXACTLY. Now come on, let's rock this camp."

He exited the bus, and the Bus Driver looked mildly thankful that they were finally getting off. He had been sitting there for five minutes whilst the two boys were talking. "Finally..." He muttered. Riku stopped to look at him, the man merely glared at him. "What do you want you little prick?"

Riku shrugged his back pack on. "You sir, need a hug." With that, he stepped off the bus too.

All pairs of eyes were instantly on them- The two new guys who were hot as hell and the only male members EVER of the Chocobos. Axel and Riku both cooly followed Kairi and the others towards the gym. They stayed back a little bit, looking around at all the possibilities to shag. They passed by two guys, both with gym shorts on and T-shirts with randoms band names printed across the front. _They're kind of cute..._ Axel nudged his silver friend and made a B-line for them.

The two giggled as the new guys approached. "Watch and learn." Axel shot in Riku's direction, and walked straight up to the giggling pair.

"Hey, I'm Axel and this is Riku. We're new this year."

"Cool, nice to meet you." One of them giggled, blushing. Completely forgetting to introduce himself or his friend, because one of the new SEX ON A STICK Chocobos that were talking to him.

"Would you two cuties be able to show us round later?" Axel flashed a smile at the boy, and he looked like he was gonna faint.

"Y-yeah?" He managed to stumble as a reply.

"RIKU! AXEL! GET OVER HERE!"

They both cringed, having heard Kairi's shouting. "Okay!" Riku yelled back. "See you two later then." Riku winked, then the Chocobo lads left, leaving the boys completely red and squealing.

"What's up Kai?" They said in unison, annoying the red head further.

She huffed at them. "We have to enter the gym together. To intimidate the other teams. It's all part of my intimidation tactic." She smiled at her own brilliance. "COME ON EVERYONE LET'S HEAD INSIDE!" She called, and the others started clapping and generally... Cheering... Y'know... How cheerleaders tend to… Cheer…

The two friends lingered in the background, not really wanting to 'cheer'. MAN, everyone here was so fricken' hyper! It was going to be exhausting keeping up with the others, Axel was sure he'd be passed out in a bathtub by the end of the six weeks.

They went through the huge double doors, passing cabinets with trophies in them that you would have thought were worthy of the Olympics: Solid gold and silver shining in their eyes. _How have they not been stolen yet? First place I'd go._ Axel shook his head. _That was a slight klepto thought I had there... Better watch out for those... Don't want to come across as a criminal._

Inside the gym was a massive blue mat laid down on the ground, and teams were beginning to sit themselves down on it. Almost half of it was taken, but luckily there was a spot at the back so the Chocobos quickly snatched it up.

There was a wooden bench behind their team mates so Riku and Axel claimed it, not really caring if they were going to be slightly higher than everyone else. Axel still couldn't believe what had happened with the giggling boys earlier! "This place seems great so far. I mean, did you see those two outside they almost had a heart attack!"

Riku laughed. "We don't really get that kind of attention at home, it's certainly interesting having someone almost pass out when we talk to them. I hope I don't get sick of it."

 _Get… Sick of it?_

The red head didn't reply. Riku looked over and saw Axel's face change into a mischievous smile. He'd seen that look before, it was the one Axel got when he would challenge Riku to do something stupid, and Riku would agree, and the outcome would be terrible. Riku knew that look all too well, and he had come to fear it.

The red head looked like the Cheshire cat, but with acid green eyes, a slightly more sadistic grin and red hair. Riku shivered. _No-_ he refused to ask what Axel was thinking. No way he was going to be dragged into another one of his half-baked games.

One way to describe Axel would be that he was 'off his rocker.' Riku really didn't feel like getting involved.

Choosing to ignore the grin his friend was giving him, he started playing with a loose thread on his T-shirt.

"Riku." The 'Riku' in question completely ignored him, and continued idly flicking the thread.

"Riku." Still ignoring.

"Riku. Riku Riku Riku Riku Riku!" DAMMIT.

"ARGG! FINE WHAT IS IT?"

Axel's smile creepily turned up at the sides.

"I has a plan..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **Gosh… I remember the night I wrote this chapter. I was sitting in bed, 2012, around three O'clock in the morning… I didn't think it'd go anywhere but look at us now! Look how far we've come- love you guys xoxo**

Original: LOL! What's Axel up to? If you follow this story you'll get a little email when the next chap comes out and you'll be able to find out! (: haha, keep reading and I'll post a new chapter soon! Axel gets into a bit of trouble throughout this story and hilarity ensues! PRETTY PLEASE PLEASE 'O' PLEASE 'O' PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys and it means a lot to me! I'll love you forever! (P.S I'll give a shout out to my reviewers in the next chapter )

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	2. The Great Tomato Blondey

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Original: HELLO THERE AGAIN CX I completely thought up the whole story when I was listening to music today, and I was all like- I HAVE to write this down before I forget it. If I forget it I might cry. So enjoy the next chapter! Free food to whoever reviews! :D Enjoy-

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A WHOLE BUNCH MORE KEY BLADES AVAILABLE TO PURCHASE EVERYWHERE.

 **(^^ I still agree with myself on that one.)**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **THAT DAMN LEATHER JACKET 1.5**

 ** _CHAPTER TWO_**

 **The Great Tomato Blondy**

"Axel… I don't even wanna know. And stop staring at me like that- It's creeping me the hell out." Riku really didn't want to get involved with Axel's scheme. He scratched his head in a weak attempt to change the subject. "Sure is warm out today..."

Axel rejected the subject change. "I know you know you want to know what I know."

"How would you know that I know that I want to know what you know."

"Well I know that- AHH! Stuff that. Too much brain activity. Do you want to hear my plan or not?"

Riku bit his lip, Axel sure was a pain sometimes. "If you tell me what it is… It doesn't necessarily mean I have to agree right?"

Axel's grin returned. "Sure... Why not?"

"I have this funny feeling I have to agree-"

"YAY! Okay, heres the plan!" He shuffled slightly closer to Riku on the bench. They bent their heads together like a football team discussing a game plan.

"You said you were afraid of 'getting bored' right?"

Riku glared at him. "I only said that I hope I don't get sick of guys fainting around me."

"Well- _it was implied_." Riku threw his arms up in exasperation. He gave up trying to reason with the red head, and opted into just listening to the stupid plan. He leant back in.

"We could start... A little... _Competition…_ So we don't get bored..."

Ahh, yep, there it was. COMPETITION. Riku was fucked.

"What kind of competition." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, since you're here to find a boyfriend, and I'm here to slay ass… We could make a competition out of that!" Riku didn't really mind this, it seemed... alright? Axel had his full attention now.

"Go on..."

"So I have to sleep with twenty guys, before you find a boyfriend."

Riku stared at him dumbfounded. "Twenty guys? Really?!"

Axel looked at him. "Yeah." He was very unperturbed, as if twenty guys wasn't that much. Riku shook his head. He should be used to this, it was Axel, he usually set his goals quite high.

"Why don't you try to get a boyfriend too? Whats with all the slayin'?"

Axel's expression changed. "I have a couple of reasons for that… I'm single because: I already have food, people are confusing as fuck, I'm never good enough, and the person I like never likes me back." Riku opened his mouth to speak but he silenced him, putting his game-face back on.

"-Anyway. Here are the rules. 1- I'm not allowed to sleep with someone you call 'dibs' on. Cause if you like them, I can't just go and try to screw them. 2- you have to go on AT LEAST three dates with the person you 'ask out' before you officially win. 3- you can't call dibs on more than three people." Riku was beginning to wonder how long Axel'd been thinking about this.

"-4, I can't screw the same person twice and count it as two conquests. The prize is the loser shouts the other pizza, and bragging rights of course." The red head leant in closer to Riku so that none of the squealing cheerleaders around them could hear the next part. "-And before I forget-5th, and finally: _THE SQUAD DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW A THING._ What they don't know, won't hurt them. So don't go telling them about our little 'contest'. 'Cause if Kairi finds out, we're screwed. Not the fun type of screwed either. Not the _'hey let's take our clothes off and experiment'_ kind of screwed. More like _'we will be able to sing soprano in choirs for the rest of our lives whilst we're busy not having sex because of our lack of penis's'_ screwed!"

Riku winced. "Okay, I get the picture, don't tell the squad."

"Don't tell the squad what?" HOLY MOTHER OF PEANUTS- it was Kairi-! Axel shot Riku a look that said, _'what do we do what do we do what do we do?!'_

Riku coughed. "Um, ah-" He noticed a squad enter that had purple T-shirts on, with big, ferocious silver cats on the front. "That, that the ah, Leopards just got here." Good save Riku, good save. This was why Axel kept him around.

Kairi's eyes flicked to the entrance, and later the growl that came from her lips would haunt Axel's nightmares. A predatory GROWL. "Girls." She said sharply through her teeth. "Look who it is. The thieving _bitches_ themselves." Her words lashed right out, and the boys were proud to say they didn't flinch.

As The Leopard's eyes landed on the Chocobos they began exchanging whispers and menacing giggles before all twenty-one enemies moved towards them, everyone in their team moving gracefully around the mosh of cheerleaders gathering on the mat. They were all wearing purple T-shirts and black gym shorts, probably had gotten changed on their bus ride here- Their whole look was hella menacing. Every boy and girl in their team was really neat, hair tied back perfectly or in perfect spikes. They kind of looked, angelic but badass. They were badgelic, Axel decided. He smiled to himself at both how awesome his new adjective was, and how serious the situation was. This was ridiculous, why was everyone so bitchy?

Oh the cliches of a Cheerleading Camp...

Once the Leopards reached them, a girl stepped out from their team. "Hi _cheaters_ , good to see your back this year, oh wait: It's not." She said with a cackle, and received a few high fives from her squad members. She was quite tall, with short blue hair. "I'm Aqua," she continued. "I'm captain this year. Don't think your taking that top spot from us. Your team sucks and you know it. You'll have to cheat again to come in the top forty-"

"BITCH WE DIDN'T CHEAT YOUR'RE A LYING COW! I'LL FUCK YOU UP!" Annnnnd Kairi was on her. The Chocobo captain lunged at her, managing to grab a hold of her blue hair and rip a bit of it out. Their were howls of girlish pain as they tumbled onto the ground, until three girls from the Chocobos pulled Kairi away, and two boys from the Leopards yanked Aqua back to safety.

"YOU BITCH! MY HAIR!" She yelled.

"SLUT!"

"COW!"

"WHORE!"

"HUSSY!"

Riku felt like he was at a tennis match, watching the ball be hit back and forth across the court. The words started to get progressively worse, and by this time all the other cheerleaders in the gym were watching the little 'show down.'

Axel grew tired of the exchange quickly and let his eyes lazily wander over the guys in the opposing team. He was assessing them to see if any were hot, but he desperately hoped none of them were. Looking over them all, he picked out stuff that didn't make them very appetising in his head. He's plain scary- That guys too tall. That ones too skinny. He needs a haircut. His nose is too big-

Oh! Hello there cutie!

He found himself looking at a boy that was kinda short (well, compared to Axel anyway), who had light, sandy blonde hair that was spiked all over the show. Axel was rather surprised to see the boy was looking at him too… Or rather… Smirking, his deep blue eyes staring patronisingly into Axel's soul.

The red head would be the first to admit how cute the Leopard was. Definitely the kinda boy you wanted to snuggle with all night and wake up with at dawn. The kinda boy that you offered your jacket to and it'd be miles too big for him and he'd flap his arms around… Those baby blue eyes…

 _It's not just me right? I mean, they're seriously BLUE._

His heart screamed BOYFRIEND but his head screamed MINDLESS SEX.

 _Whoa, why am I thinking about his eyes…? Let's head south a little…_

Axel quickly looked down at the boys chest after his mental mistake. He was impressed, muscle definition, nice body and nice face, yum.

 _He's pretty cute too, if he wasn't silently trying to kill me with his glare._

His gaze shifted further downwards. Leopard cutie's thighs were sun kissed and very smooth. Axel felt his mouth water. He could EAT him.

Axel looked back up at his face, to find he was still staring at him, but smirking more clearly now. He had definitely seen Axel checking him out, but the red head couldn't tell whether the blonde had liked it or not... The smirk seemed to be permanently sewn onto his face. STILL staring into those damn eyes, Axel thought about what he wouldn't do to make that kid smile... Or scream his name in ecstasy. Either one would be nice.

Axel then found himself being winked at. By the blonde.

Oh my god.

Axel bowed his head and looked at his knees blushing a deep red. Why had that turned him ON so much? He was getting all excited like a horny teenager (not that he was one or anything... COUGH). He had to swallow sharply in order to calm his face temperature down.

The Chocobo lifted his head to see the sexy blonde looking at him with a sense of authority, and that simply wouldn't do in Axel's book.

 _That damn kid isn't going to one-up me._

He stared right back: His acid green eyes _eye fucking_ the blonde. With a slow, erotic lick of his lips Axel winked back-

And the blonde turned TOMATO.

Blondy The Tomato.

The Great Tomato: Blondy.

After the colour exploded over his face it was his turn to drop his head and stare at the ground. Axel triumphantly laughed, turning his attention off Cute Tomato Blondy and back to the fight in front of him.

Since the girls seemed to be almost in a punch-up, some coaches had come to intervene. "Alright. **Leopards, Chocobos.** Since you guys can't get along, you can't sit near each other-" A stern coach yelled. "-Chocobos, because of Kairi's earlier outburst, you guys can stand and go right to the front." There was a resounding whine as Axel and the others stood. "Leopards! You stay here. I don't want to see you guys getting into another scrap this summer. AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

Everyone shrugged, "Yes coach." Knowing that they weren't really telling the truth. They were going to try and get under each others skin in any way possible. All day, everyday.

Axel and his team moved past the Leopards, and some of them tried to trip them up. The bastards. Axel noticed his now favourite blonde hanging back slightly from the others. He had kinda gone shy now, like… Maybe earlier, with the whole winking thing, he hadn't known what he was doing? That's the vibe Axel got from him anyway, and when he hung back from his own team, he thought maybe he could have a bit of fun with the kid.

Riku saw him lagging behind and gave him a questioning look, only receiving a wink from the red head. Riku just shook his head and kept walking.

Making sure he was staying close to his squad as to look inconspicuous, Axel walked past the blonde and subtly whispered in his ear. _"I'm interested to see if that tanned skin spans the parts of your body that don't see the sun."_ He gave the flesh of the kids ear lobe a little nip, then continued walking as if nothing had happened. Axel sat down at the front of the mat with his team, and looked back to see what his new toy was doing.

The kid had kind of… Tensed up. He was utterly frozen in his spot, staring at the wall in shock. Axel smirked, rather pleased with himself. _Yeah, that's what you get kiddo, wallow in my sexiness._ Seeing the blonde like that made him feel better about blushing earlier, that had been one weak moment.

"Roxas, aren't you gonna come sit down?" Aqua called to the boy. _So this kid's name is Roxas. Well Roxas... You look like a particularly delicious piece of forbidden fruit._ Axel noticed the way she talked to him was quite 'motherly', he must be the baby of the group- it made him all the more hotter.

"Roxas... Are you okay? Honey what's wrong?" Axel watched the bitch captain walk over to the blonde and hug him tightly. "You can tell me..." She cooed. Roxas turned his head and looked at Axel, causing the red heads jaw to almost hit the floor.

He was _LITERALLY_ looking at Axel like he'd just _came_ in his _pants_.No. It was undeniable- The signs were all there. The shock, the embarrassment, the _pleasure-_ All written clearly on his wide blue eyes and gaping mouth. Even his breathing was out of time.

 _Did I freakin' just do that?_ Axel looked in disbelief as Roxas's hand slowly trailed down the side of his body, to stop on his crotch and give a slight r _ub,_ only to be removed quickly when he realised his actions.

Axels mind started working at around 200 miles an hour.

 _I'd just-_

 _Then he'd just-_

 _The kid is still hard._

 _No, no._ ** _Roxas_** _is still hard._

 _Shit._

Axel blushed and his head snapped forward to look at Riku, who was completely oblivious as to what his friend was going through right now. Just casually looking for split ends in his hair and finding absolutely none.

"Come on Roxas, come sit down." Axel heard the Queen Bitch say, and was glad the kid was sitting down and not LOOKING at him anymore, yet he could still feel him staring, holes burning into the back of his head. Feeling a bit self conscious, his fingers went up to his nose just to check if he had any blood trickling out, he seemed to be bleed free, but not boner free.

He'd never had that strong of an effect on someone before, _or someone that CUTE._

 _Imagine him… That little angel in my bed… Begging for me… Looking up at me with those eyes…_

 _DAMMIT BRAIN-_

Axel willed the thoughts away, telling the swelling in his pants to frack right off.

 _It hasn't even been half an hour and I'm hard._ He thought bitterly as he readjusted his sitting position to something more comfortable. "Riku. Meeting. Straight after this."

"Why?" He looked up from his split-end search.

"Just... Because." _I just casually made Roxas-Forbiddon-Leopard-kid climax by nipping his ear._ That would go down well. Plus Kairi would overhear and castrate him. _OH SHIT KAIRI!_ Axel prayed that blondy wouldn't make a big show and dance about what had just happened... If Kairi found out he would already be dead. Now he was too scared to even look back at the Leopards- he wouldn't be able to face those EYES again... _Damn! Those eyes…_

 _Those fucking baby blue GORGEOUS eyes!_

"HELLO CAMPERS! WELCOME TO OAK BLAST!"

 _HOLY FUCK—!_

Axel jumped for the second time today. An over-zealous female camp counsellor with a bright red top on burst onto the stage, and everyone clapped apart from him and Riku. He heard his friend mumble under his breath, "Dafaq?"

They had never seen someone THAT happy before... Like ever. It certainly wasn't natural. Her smile looked really forced, the kind of school-photo smile that you did to make your parents happy. Yuck...

The counsellor was joined by another. "WE'RE ALL SO HAPPY TO SEE EVERYONE BACK THIS YEAR AND TO WELCOME SOME NEW FACES!" _Oh gawd they're multiplying..._ Axel hoped this would be over fast, this happy-happy stuff was going to be his epitaph.

"NOW, I know you're all REALLY excited to get cheering! And our super awesome coaches are here to help you out so your cheering will become outta-this-world!" Not just awesome, _super awesome-_ Axel noted. "BUT FIRST, I hope nobody's forgotten about the start of Summer bash!" The counsellor was applauded and screams of approval came from the audience. Axel looked around.

"Whats the start of Summer bash?" He asked to no-one in particular.

Yuffie was all to happy to respond. "It's this party we have the first night we get here which usually everyone hooks up and gets drunk at and it goes all night so not much cheering goes on the next day and you get given a certificate if you fall asleep on the dance floor so people usually do that instead of going back to the cabins and it's held right here in the gym and it's an endless flow of booze! FUN!"

"Oh, okay cool." Axel grinned. This was going to be. _Ep-ic._ Riku too had realized the full potential of the situation, and they high-fived.

 **"Fuck yeah!"** Riku yelled when the room started screaming and clapping again.

"Settle down! SO TONIGHT!" The counsellor continued, "PUT YOUR DANCING SHOES ON AND BE IN HERE AT 7:30 TO BE READY TO GO ALL... NIGHT... LONG-!"

 _They better have good music. I'll be damned if they play back street boys or some shit._

Cheerleaders really knew how to make noise, the windows of the gym rattling in their glee. Axel was still hoping that the music wasn't going to suck. "Okay! Now all 'yall get out of here and grab your room number from your assigned coach! And we'll see you here tonight! HAVE A GREAT SUMMER AT CAMP OAK BLAST!"

"-AXEL. RIKU. I already have our assigned rooms." Kairi signalled when they started to get up to move out the door. "Our coach is kinda useless. Because they think we're a bad team they gave us the shitiest one. He's usually drunk so we're gonna have to rely on ourselves if we want to win. You guys are in cabin 6c. Us girls all have a massive cabin to ourselves which is 10A, so if you need us, come find us. Don't get drunk tonight douche-bags." She and the others stood and left, leaving to go do their hair or have a pillow fight or plot murder or something.

Axel and Riku all but sprinted out of the gym.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET! We're gonna carve up tonight!"

"AOW!" Riku wolfed up to the sky, grabbing his back pack from the entry door and shoving it on. Axel did the same with his duffle, and the two friends embarked on a lengthy journey to find their cabin.

There was a little thought playing in the back of Axel's mind: _I'm not allowed to get drunk... What the hell am I gonna do then? It's not gonna be as fun not getting trollied... What about Roxas? What am I gonna do about him- Wait! What's our cabin number? Shit. 6A? No wait! 6c! 6c..._

"6c 6c 6c 6c 6c... Haha! Riku it sounds like 'sexy'!" Axel committed it to memory, figuring he was going to be the one to forget what the number was, and get lost in the future.

First they had to cross the massive field to reach the cabins on the other side. If you've already forgotten, the Camp went Gym, Cafeteria, Offices, Field, Cabins, Trees, Lake. Sound good?

After wandering across the field (following other teens with back packs), Axel and Riku reached the cabins which were placed in small, random groups. They approached the cluster of cabins on the right side, and luckily enough the first row had a small wooden sign beside it reading '6'. Cluster six consisted of six small wooden cabins that formed a rectangle-three opposite the other three, a small gravel path separating them. Axel made a mental note that it was the closest group of cabins to the lake, with the oak tree line backing onto it.

Each cabin was raised up on a foundation, so Riku and Axel found 6c (which was the one furtherest from the trees and to the right, the first one they came to), stepped up two stone steps, slid open the glass sliding door, and went into it.

"Well, fuck _me."_

The place was _amazing._ It had purple carpet, with cream white walls and decorative lights. Axel slipped off his shoes and was shocked to find it also had underfloor heating. He dumped his bag by the door and entered a bit more, seeing one of the four beds with a backpack on it and a piece of paper saying, 'Axel Martinez', in curly writing. "Ooh! This must be mine!" He giggled, launching himself at the bed and wrinkling the navy sheets, squishing the backpack in the process.

His bed was closest to the door on the left, and when he rested his back against the wall he faced out to the pathway out the front. To his right was a window, that he could see the massive green field out of, that most people were likely going to be doing cheer practice on. "Riku, I think we may have hit the jackpot on this one."

"I'd say, check all this free stuff out..." Riku had found his own bed, and was riffling through all the stuff in the backpacks they had been given. Axel noticed his too, and emptied it out on his desk and started looking at the contents and arranging it neatly. They must have the desks to do holiday work on or something.

Axel started to count the stuff-

 _Shampoo, conditioner, soap, shower cap, loofa, body wash, razor, deodorant._

 _Map of the camp, which included where to wash their clothes and where the showers were in each area; there's was located in a little building at the end of their block._

 _A complementary USB stick that was apparently loaded with music and movies according to the instructions that came with it._

 _A small Polaroid camera that could fit on a key ring._

 _A pencil case with standard colouring in pencils, a notepad, and graphite art pencils, including a rubber and pencil sharpener._

Axel set the backpack on the floor, and started to unpack his duffle bag, biffing clothing into the draws of his beside table. He hadn't brought much, a couple hoodies, a couple T-shirts, a pair of jeans (that he was wearing), a pair of sports shoes and a pair of regular running shoes. Oh, and he could not forget his leather jacket, that was important. He always wore it to school and it was his 'signature item', that he was hardly ever without.

"6C! I FOUND IT!-!" Came a shout from outside.

The two friends heard a shuffle and some feet come through the door; their new room mates had arrived.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **Wow… I changed quite a bit in this one haha! IT HAD TO BE DONE. APOLOGIES. I reckon I should draw a map of Oak Blast and put it on Tumblr or something… Oh gosh this is almost nostalgia for me! Lol!**

Original: Yay! Another chapter down! Haha! This is getting interesting... Who are their new roomies? Will they get along? Ooh! Cheers-readers and don't be afraid to fill the little box below with words and click send... I will love you forever! (: Oh! And don't forget to favourite and Follow! So you can hear about more Axel shenanigans at camp Oak Blast!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	3. Fanboying

**Chapter 3: Fanboying**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **Hey :D Are you guys enjoying the updated chapters? :D :D :D**

Original: Hello there readers (: How are you today? I didn't wait long to post another chapter... I'm on a writing roll!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts- I don't own you but don't leave me like my baby teeth did. Please?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **THAT DAMN LEATHER JACKET 1.5**

 ** _CHAPTER THREE_**

 **Fanboying**

Okay heart attack averted, they weren't Leopards or a blonde kind named Roxas. Axel exhaled in relief, I mean, imagine if it had been a couple of Leopards... They wouldn't have been able to talk to them at all because Kairi would have their balls on her mantlepiece.

The two newcomers casually entered the cabin, sporting tattered jeans and Destiny Island branded shirts. Their skin was REALLY tan, you could tell they were island boys. One had a mullet that was styled cooly on top of his head, with several random weaved bracelets on his wrist. The shorter one had brown hair that was spiked, and he kinda reminded Axel of a little puppy. He put five bucks on the fact that Riku might go for him, he seemed like Riku's type, the idiot just had to realise it first.

"Hey there! I'm Demyx! This is Sora, we're part of the Dragon team from Destiny Island." The mullet-guy introduced himself and his companion. Sora waved from behind him.

"Cool! Great to meet you guys. I'm Axel."

"Riku, we're from Twilight Town."

Demyx's smile faded. "You guys part of the Chocobo's huh?"

"Bad rep?" Axel laughed trying to lighten the now sour mood. "We only came for the social interaction. We aren't really part of the _team,_ per se…" Demyx changed back to happy Dem-Dem, flashing a big smile, Axel knew they were gonna be great friends. This guy seemed like a person he wanted around.

"Haha! So you guys aren't really cheerleaders?"

"Nope, as I said, _social interaction._ They only got us on board because we can lift them, it's a pretty sweet deal if we get to hang out here all Summer."

Demyx lifted his guitar case onto his bed and started to unpack his stuff too, his blonde mullet slightly damp with sweat from lugging his stuff across the field. It was Sora's turn to speak. "So you two don't really know what your doing? Like do you know what a backwards sponge-and-go cradle is?"

Riku and Axel gave him a blank look. _What in the hell of it was that? Sounds like a drug or something..._

"I'll take that as a no..." Sora laughed, then started unpacking too, putting a packet of m and m's under his pillow. Axel had a feeling this kid might turn hyper at any moment, so he had to be prepared.

"We're fast learners." Riku sat up on his bed looking around the room, until he noticed a certain Batman comic poking out of Sora's bag. "You read comics?" Good looking AND a superhero nerd? YES PLEASE.

Sora blushed, grabbing the comic out of his bag and putting it beside his bed. "Yeah..."

Riku pointedly looked the brunet in the eyes, and used a tactic that Axel had taught him called, _'intense stare down'._ He smiled.

"Thats cool. I like them too, maybe we could read together some time?"

Sora nodded but didn't say anything, he just got all flustered and tried to put his clothes away by folding them and unfolding them. Riku turned his back so that Demyx and Sora wouldn't see him mouth to Axel, 'Dibs.'

Axel nodded, and tried to make idol conversation. He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "You guys excited about tonight? Will this party be any good?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" _Whoa,_ Sora had found his voice again. "It's like, the best party EVER! Free shots, good music, and more party games then you can shake a stick at! It's practically a big rave!" Axel had a feeling he had just met 'hyper' Sora, and was glad that he wasn't completely bouncing off the walls.

Axel didn't trust Sora's judgement though, he kinda looked a little Backstreet Boy'y... He looked at Demyx for confirmation, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah man, it's really good, it's all we talk about for the next couple of weeks." Axel lifted his eyebrow even more.

Demyx understood. "The musics great. There's also loads of people to hook up with." _Yes! Good music! Yes! Hookups! Axel likey..._

"Sweet!" He announced to the room. Without thinking about it, Axel then looked outside and his blood ran cold. Moving in right opposite them was a hella' bunch of male Leopards. Sora noticed Axel's expression, and followed his gaze out the door.

"I thought you weren't really 'part' of your team, why don't you like the Leopards?"

Riku noticed the other team too, and he flinched. Demyx was really confused, he scratched his head. "You guys are acting strange... I'm with Sora, why don't you like them?"

"Riku. Shut the door." Axel's teeth ground together. _Fuck. Roxas. What if he's right outside? Fuck!_ The silverette hesitantly closed the sliding door and the guys outside glared at him in the process. Once it had clicked shut Axel breathed a sigh of relief, settling back into his bed a bit more.

"Okay. Seriously, whats up?" Demyx went and sat at Axel's feet, and patted his shoe comfortingly. Sora moved over to them as well, sitting on Axel's desk, Riku continued to unpack.

"Yeah Ax, what's up, why'd you react like that…? I mean, Kairi could kill us but… You're acting really weird."

"Something, ah, _happened_ earlier..." He said sheepishly, quite glad that the door was shut now.

"That thing that you wanted to have a conference about?

"Yeah..."

Demyx threw his hands up. "AHH! Can somebody please explain to me whats going on?!" Sora nodded in agreement.

Riku came and sat on Axel's bed too. "Well, our captain, Kairi, is a complete nutcase, and she told us that if she finds us talking to any Leopards, that she'd chop our balls off…"

Demyx and Sora winced, "thats a bit harsh..."

"Yeah, I reckon. So we can't talk to them... When they're around we kinda have to shut up, being at complete risk that Kairi might see us... But that doesn't explain Axel..."

 **"I MADE ONE EJACULATE EARLIER-!"**

Complete silence.

Demyx and Sora looked dumbstruck, but Riku was horrified. _"When."_

"In the gym earlier…" Axel looked down guiltily at his bed cover.

 _"How!?"_

"I nibbled on his ear..."

 _"WHY!?"_

"Because he was pissing me off... Winking at me and shit like a _owned_ me. I blushed Riku. I freaking _blushed."_

Demyx spoke up. "Wait-wait-wait. How did one little nibble make him…?"

Axel turned his eyes on him. "Thats what I'm trying to figure out. I seriously looked back and he was touching himself, and he had that _look_ on his face. It was hella' weird- but really hot at the same time. And he's freaking _forbidden_. If I'm caught with him then I lose my nutsack. And I can't get his eyes off my mind... The way they looked when he... Um..." The red head trailed off, the silence saying it all.

"Axel! Are your retarded you did that in front of Kairi?" Riku couldn't believe his friend's stupidity.

"Nobody saw I swear! It was just an impulse y'know! I couldn't control it! He looked so damn _edible,_ and I made sure I was careful- I stayed out of Kairi's view."

"That doesn't justify it. If you'd gotten caught she would have sent us home. You have to be careful!"

Axel looked rather like a told off dog with his tail between his legs. He knew Riku didn't want to go home. Heck, even he didn't want to leave. This place was paradise.

"I still don't get why he ah… _Responded_ the way he did. To the bite I mean." Axel looked up to find Demyx contemplating, staring into space.

"Wha?"

"Well, he's a Leopard. They stick to themselves. They never date outside their team, let alone… be so turned on by you- a Chocobo- It's so weird. I'm kinda impressed."

"Really? Whoa..."

"Which Leopard was it?" Sora asked.

"The short blonde one; Roxas."

Demyx and Sora shot each other astonished and shocked looks, kind of like when you find out something that couldn't possibly be true. Which was the fact they'd just been told.

 _"Roxas?"_

"Like THEE Roxas?"

"Well fuck me..."

Axel eyed them up, baffled. "What do you mean by 'thee Roxas'?"

"Dude! You managed to turn on the cub of the Leopard pack!" Demyx excitedly shook Axel's leg with two hands, he looked close to squealing.

"Mr Unobtainable. I can't believe it!" Sora jumped off the desk and shook Axel's shoulder, he was kinda fangirling too.

"So he's... Special?" Axel dumbly stated, being shaken about.

"No man, he's _fucking_ special." Demyx let go of him to jump around the room. "He's never been even _approached_ by anyone at camp, everyone knows he's highly protected by his team mates. He's got a strict no-dating rule and no one's allowed to go near him!"

Axel wasn't really thinking about the awesomeness. His eyes went wide in alarm. "Oh shit! What if he tells the others and they beat the crap out of me! They've got some muscles on that team I don't think I'd be able to take on seven guys- Fuck! I'm really screwed this time! They're gonna come after me! Shit shit shit!"

Demyx ceased his leaping and shook his head. "No, no- bro you're missing the whole point."

"Yeah man, I mean, this is the first sexual experience he's had at camp. I doubt he'd go and tell his team mates about it because he'd just get guarded even more. Plus, I mean, he might get another sexual encounter if the others are oblivious." _Sora has a point, the kid must be completely starved of sex... Heck... He might even be a virgin…-_ Demyx winked at Axel. Then it sunk in. SEXUAL EXPERIENCE.

He leaped off the bed. "DO YOU GUYS THINK I'M SUICIDAL?!"

Riku laughed. "A little danger's never stopped you before... But I don't recommend going after this 'cub'. Cause there are three probabilities here, all have their drawbacks." He got his note pad out, and jotted them down as he spoke.

The three other guys sat down on Axel's bed.

"Okay, first, you don't even get to fuck him, but you hit on him, he tells his team mates and they give you the bash. Then Kairi finds out, kicks us out and de-balls us."

Axel winced, he wasn't liking number one.

"So second, you fuck him, take his virginity, and he goes crying to his team mates saying stupid _'I've been deflowered!'_ Stuff. They give you the bash, Kairi finds out, kicks us out and de-balls us..."

Axel didn't like that one much either...

"Or... Heres option three, you fuck him. Most amazing sex ever. But he becomes attached to you because you were his first. He kisses you in public and-"

"Yeah yeah, his team mates see, they give me the bash, Kairi finds out, kicks us out and de-balls us..."

"EXACTLY. There is no way you can avoid an ass kicking in this."

"I see your point... And I kinda like the way my face is, I don't want them rearranging it..."

"My case is closed." Riku ripped out the piece of paper, tore it up and threw it at Axel.

The red head shook his hair out, absentmindedly thinking about Roxas's eyes. "…It's not my fault though." He said after a few moment. "I'm gonna be so pissed if my face gets smashed in."

Demyx's head snapped up. "What do you mean _'not your fault'_?"

Oh, whoops, Axel had left out a minor detail... The whole winking thing in the beginning.

"Ah.. He kinda came on to me…" Okay, this time Demyx and Sora squealed. The two jumped around the room uncontrollably whilst Riku and Axel watched helplessly.

Amongst the squeals were little sentences: "OHMYGOD HE CAME ONTO YOU EEE!"

"HE LIKES YOU!"

"NOWAY-NOWAY!"

"IT'S ROXAS STRIFE! AND HE CAME ONTO AXEL!"

"THAT GUY SITTING RIGHT THERE OHMIGOD!"

"ROXAS MOTHER-FUCKING STRIFE!"

Axel looked at Riku. "Make it stop..."

"I'd like to, _but-but- I don't know how-_ " They could only sit and watch the two going completely mental. Axel was embarrassed as hell and didn't want to look at the fanboying messes. His eyes wandered out the door, not really thinking about where they were going and- _FUCK. ROXAS ALERT ROXAS ALERT._

The blonde was out on the gravel with three other guys that were having a conversation. He wasn't paying attention to his team mates though, he was watching Axel. Once he'd locked eyes with the Chocobo his tan face went red (which was becoming a regular face color for him this afternoon), and he pretended to be interested in the conversation he was supposed to be contributing to.

"Ah, guys?" Axel voiced, alerting the fanboys and Riku. "How long has he been watching me?" Everyone's heads whipped around and they saw Roxas, and the squealing stopped.

"I suppose thats one way to stop fangirling." Riku smirked, looking at Axel's new love interest for the first time, he was surprised that this kid had made a pass at his best friend and had the guts to do it... Axel was kind of intimidating.

Demyx held his hand up to Riku to silence him. He was surveying the blonde, almost as if he was trying to calculate something, Sora was too.

"Should I do it?" Demyx seemed to be asking Sora something.

"Yep."

Then, Axel found himself being pushed down onto the bed with his feet on the ground and his body horizontal to the Roxas outside. Demyx had jumped on him, and was straddling his stomach- Quite an intense position. "Watch him." Demyx said.

"Who me?" Axel was kinda scared.

"Not you idiot. Sora." He'd become awful serious all of a sudden.

"I'm already on it." Sora said with an intent stare out the door.

"Don't be too obvious."

"Okay."

"Cool, okay now Axel. Don't look at Roxas. Look straight up at me. We have to be careful here-"

Axel was terrified to be frank. "Your not gonna kiss me... Are you." _A_ ** _very_** _intense position._

Demyx gave him a pinch on the shoulder. "No!"

"Ow!" Axel tried to get up but Demyx pushed his shoulders back down.

"Okay. Axel. Focus. Do you like Roxas?"

"Well... Yeah he's cute I guess."

"Sora. Tell us. What's he doing?"

"He looks a bit pissed to be completely honest-"

"His hands- what are his hands doing?" Demyx kept his eyes straight down on Axel's face, and he leant in a little-

"He's still watching... He's fiddling with the bottom of his shirt... Okay, okay _now_ his fists are clenched." Demyx was about four centimetres away from putting his lips on Axels. He then mock-slapped the red heads shoulder.

"Congratulations. He likes you." Demyx lifted himself off Axel, sat on his desk and folded his arms, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Wait- What just happened? How can you tell?" Axel didn't once look outside. He was smarter than that.

"It's this thing that me and Demyx came up with, it's kind of a test to see how much someone likes someone."

"Okay so, how much does he like me?"

Demyx hoped off the desk. "From what we have gathered, he is strongly into you, but he thinks he shouldn't be with you. Usually if someone clenches their fists first they know they like you, but he doesn't really know yet. You see- he was playing with his shirt, so he was trying not to be pissed off. Then when I got closer he got really angry and his fists clenched. Since he was trying not to be hurt, he knows he's not supposed to feel that way about you, yet he still got sad and annoyed."

"I think I-ah, get it?"

Sora sat back down next to Riku. "All you need to know is, he knows you're in the 'not allowed' list, but he still likes you. He's trying to make himself not like you."

"And it's not working." Demyx laughed.

"I seriously doubt you can get all that from someone clenching their fists." Axel brought his knees up to his chest. So what if this kid did like him, he wouldn't escape the bashing he'd get if he chased him.

"Stuff this. This is futile." He added sadly.

"Really? Roxas's face says otherwise." Demyx smirked. "Riku, why don't you tell Axel what Roxas is doing right now?"

Riku looked outside. "He's looking at the ground, and I know I'm kinda bad at reading emotions but it looks like he's rethinking his whole life. He's crushed man."

"Really?" Axel's voice was small.

"Yeah."

"Let me take a look-" Sora approached Riku's looking spot, brushing shoulder with the Chocobo. Hey, love's a contact sport. After the wordless exchange with Riku he spoke. "Oh man, I wish I could give him a hug right now- Wait-" Sora leant forward to see further out the door. "There it is," He nodded. "The anger. Roxas is either really determined to get you for himself, or he's pissed he fell for you, OR he's angry at Demyx. He's a pick-n-mix of emotions."

"The guy looks like he's about to punch a wall." Riku added, slightly confused.

"You should be thanking me right now." Demyx chimed in. "I'm on Roxas's shit list for life just so I could prove to you that he likes you. If the Leopards come after me I'm holding you personally responsible- Now come on, we have to get ready for the party. We've only got two hours to make ourselves presentable."

"I think they're moving in next door." Axel noted having zoned out. He watched Roxas place his bag on the inside of the cabin opposite them, then come back outside to talk to the other Leopards. The blonde was making sure to look at the ground at all times.

"Would ya look at that! I guess so! So many opportunities to hookup. Seriously Axel, I think you should go for it. He won't go for anyone else. Like ever." Demyx had a point, but if Kairi found out...

No. Axel vowed right then and there that he wasn't going to go near Roxas for the whole rest of camp. He had to stay strong for Riku. If they got kicked out by Kairi it would crush his friend. Axel'd just screw someone tonight and forget all about the blonde. It should be fine. _Roxas is only special because he's forbidden. It's the only reason I want him so bad. Get your head in the game Axel. You have to do this for Riku._ He told himself.

 _Gorgeous blue eyes…_

Axel grinned up at Demyx. "Hey... Do you think you could make me and Riku look hot tonight? We don't really know what the guys go for here, and we don't have fashion sense..."

 _Eyes as blue as the Ocean…_

"Hey!" Riku protested.

"Come on man, you know we don't."

 _Beautiful blonde boy…_

Axel heard a small: "Speak for yourself man..." Come from Riku's direction.

 _Angel boy…_

"Yeah sure, I was gonna dress Sora and he was gonna do my makeup..." Axel and Riku raised their eyebrows at their new mullet friend. The cheerleader in question blushed.

"N-no! Not THAT kind of makeup! I just meant eye-liner! Gosh, I'm not that gay."

 _Roxas- Oh god I'm in love with-_

"I can do you guy's makeup too!" Chirped Sora as he stripped off his T-shirt and held other shirts up to himself to see what looked good.

Axel rose from his bed. "Is Roxas watching?"

 _Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. Are his blue eyes watching?_

Demyx quickly looked outside, "Yep." The blonde was watching Axel's every move, with almost a longing look on his face.

 _Watch me, sweet Roxas…_ "Good. He's gonna want to see this." Words laced with false cockiness, Axel slowly stripped off his leather jacket, sensually running his hands down his stomach muscles and pealing his shirt off painfully slowly.

"Damn! Axel! Hotty over there!" Sora called, and Axel laughed a little.

"Well, since he's watching, might as well put on a show." His top came off and he threw it casually onto his bed.

Riku laughed. "Show off." He began laying out his worthy clothes so that Demyx could come look at them.

"If you've got it, flaunt it..." Axel put his hand on the button of his jeans and unbuttoned them, slowly unzipping them until the band of his black underwear could be seen. He then ran his hand up and down his thigh a couple of times, leaving it to rest on his hip. "Whats he doing now?"

Sora looked over, and his jaw opened a little. "He's blushing… He's biting his lip- _Oh-_ He's ripping threads off his shorts!"

 _He wants me- I want him so bad- I want the little blonde Angel in my bed- I want to wake up with him in my arms in the morning-_

"Ooh! I want to see!" Demyx turned from looking at Riku's clothes, and sure enough Roxas was casting nervous glances at Axel whilst ripping his shorts to pieces. The poor guy was about to chew his lip off too. "He's so cute!"

"Heh, well isn't that interesting..." Axel's body was what made half the girls at his school wish he wasn't gay, and it seemed to be having the same effect on Roxas. Still, very torn thoughts came to the red head.

 _He just wants me for sex._

 _Lust not love._

 _Stop falling-_

"Stop messing around Ax! Come over here and let me put your makeup on!" Sora came over and pulled Axel to his side of the room, pushing him onto the bed and going over to his desk where an array of tubes had been set out.

"Demyx," the brunet called. "Have you picked out Axel's clothes yet?" Demyx was over by Axel's bed now, having already picked Riku's clothes. The silverette was busy getting changed, Sora saw him out of the corner of his eye, and he had to admit it: Riku was hot. He might try finding him on the dance floor later...

"I'm almost finished, I think he can borrow some jeans and shoes off me so he should be good…" Demyx said.

"Which of my tops am I wearing?" The red head asked.

"Your leather jacket."

"And...?"

"Nothing else." Demyx winked at Axel, and yip, Axel would definitely get used to having this guy around. Great minds think alike. Tonight should be great, if it wasn't for…

 _Roxas… Roxas… Roxas…_

 _Will I see Roxas tonight?_

 _Don't fall before you've even jumped Axel._

 _Don't fall~_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **WOW. Changed this one loads too (I DO WHAT I WANT-). I decided like, half-way through That Damn Leather Jacket TWO that Roxas was really OOC between the two stories, so I'm suiting him to what he's like in the second story. Now he's more cute, more naive, more lovable- All that good stuff**

 ***DON'T HURT ME***

 **Please tell me what you think of the changes (: If they don't suit I can switch back Xxx**

 **-ihasakeyblade123**

Original: Readers please don't forget to fill the little box below with words I'm always squealing for joy when reading the reviews (: don't forget to favorite and follow as the story gets rather... Interesting in the next chapter... IT'S PARTY TIME AT CAMP OAK BLAST! SUMMER BASH HERE WE COME!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	4. One Hell of a Night

**Chapter 4: One Hell of a Night**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello there XD enjoy this next chapter! Prepare for a bit of um... M relationships... Haha LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! (I really should have joined this chapter and the last chapter! Sorry this is kinda short!)

Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own Kingdom hearts. Hehe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 4: One Hell of a Night

"Do I look good?"

"You'd make fire stop drop and roll. You look hot as _fuck_." Demyx was admiring his handy work like an artist getting ready to put soemthing in a gallery. Axel stood in front of the full length mirror in their cabin, checking himself out in the glass There was dull rock music playing from Axel's laptop in the background, one of Axel's favorites. It helped him get in the mood to party.

"I wish I was another guy so I could have sex with me." He grinned. It was fifteen minutes since the party had started and they'd decided to be fashionably late, they were going to make an entrance when everyone was in the gym and already dancing around.

"I'd drink to that..."

Demyx had a simple plain black T-shirt on and probably the tightest pants in the universe. Sora had given him a 'smokey eye' look for eyeshadow, he looked dark and mysterious, with his mullet styled perfectly.

Riku had been style in a white tank top that stopped a little short of his light-blue baggy jeans so you could see a part of his toned stomach... This was making Sora a bit ruffled... His hair had been tied in a low pony tail and the brunet had only put a bit of light blue eye liner on his lower lids.

Sora wore a white T-shirt that had been ripped in all the right places. On his legs he had stone-washed grey ripped jeans, with about three chain belts slung around the side, and sorta the same makeup as Demyx.

They were all hot to trot.

"Come on, let's head out to the party, we don't want to keep them waiting anymore!" The boys had shut their curtains to get changed, so they hadn't seen when Roxas and the other Leopard males had left, but Axel thought they would have gone already, and he was right. When they got outside the five other cabins were deserted.

Axel could hear a bass thud from far off in the distance, _that must be where the party's at_. The friends didn't see anyone else as they walked over the short green grass to the Gym complex, and the music got louder and louder until it was roaring in their ears, no doubt it was going to be even more deafening inside. _Just how I like it._ Axel had to cage his excitement, and stay calm and collected. He looked sexy, he might as well act it too.

They hovered outside the double doors leading into the party room, strobe lights sneaking through a crack in the door.

"Okay. Heres the game plan. Hook up like maniacs. Sound good?" Axel was quite blunt, Riku was used to it but even he still laughed. They all put their hands into the middle of their 'circle' and did a sort of "Gooooo TEAM!" Thing.

"And before I forget, if anyone sees anyone with someone they shouldn't be with. Freaking _tell them._ I don't want to wake up with some cheerleader that you guys know is a grade 5 clinger." Axel looked pointedly at Demyx and Sora, knowing they would probably know everyone here pretty well. They nodded. "Sure man. We wouldn't do that to yah!" Sora then dragged Demyx off through the doors, leaving Riku and Axel to talk a bit.

"Find Sora on the dance floor later. The kid watched you get changed." Riku blushed. "And your blushing. Go grind him." Riku turned to leave, then remembered something.

"Axel, no getting drunk tonight." And he too went through the doors.

"Oh, I forgot about that..." He whispered to the air. Then, standing up tall and pulling his shoulders back, he pushed open one side of the double door and joined the rest of the party.

All he could think was: Bodies. Bodies EVERYWHERE. All fist pumping, making out, drinking, and grinding against one another. Axel met eyes with a few people looking at him, and he was glad he'd let Demyx pick his outfit.

He looked like sex on a _stick._ Demyx had leant him his tight black bondage pants, that were studded with little spikes here and there. His leather jacket was the only thing covering his top half, with the fabric _just_ concealing his nipples. Sora had put some oil on his muscles so they shone in the lights, tantalizing peoples eyes. _Yum._ His makeup was also alluring. Sora put a thin layer of golden eye liner on his upper lids, and a thin layer of red on the bottom, emphasizing his _heat._

He looked _irresistible_. And he knew it.

Axel lewdly walked over to the crowd of rubbing bodies, and joined it, slowly making his way to the middle and dancing along to the beat as it took him from person to person, as they hooked their hands around him to create a bit of friction.

The music was pounding. Axel started running his hands all over his body, playing with the oil on his stomach and running it over his nipples. It was quite erotic to watch, and sometimes he made eye contact with a nearby guy and bit his lip, making the stranger run their hands over him too, and pull him in close.

He saw members of his squad dancing around, and he laughed when he saw Yuffie lifted up onto a randoms shoulder, she looked completely trashed... Maybe she was putting it on. I mean, they weren't aloud to get drunk, were they?

Axel looked around to find Demyx, but the guy was being pushed up against the back wall by a little purple haired guy attacking his mouth left right and centre. He wasn't going over there in a hurry...

After he'd been dancing for around an hour and a half, gotten bitten on the neck five times (he would have HELLA hickeys in the morning), been pulled in by random guys to grind their crotches together and finally been pulled into passionate make-out sessions countless numbers of times, he decided he needed a break.

Pushing his way out of the sweaty crowd, he managed to find where the bathrooms were. He went into the male ones, and turned the tap on, filling up a sink and splashing his face with water. He looked up into the mirror, and was shocked to see a very seductive guy looking back at him. Demyx sure had done a good job, Sora too. It kind of scared him that he could look like this. So alluring, so, provocative. He didn't actually realize how _sexy_ he looked. Wow...

 _I wonder where Roxas is...?_

His eyes opened wide. He splashed his face with water again. _Why am I thinking about him! I don't care! I so don't care! He could be making out with a complete stran- oh, I kind of do care..._

The red head leant against the sink metal, thinking of the only way he would be able to forget about the blonde _right now._

"One shot should be fine." He said, and excited the bathroom. Quickly finding the drinks table, he picked up the nearest shot glass filled with a green liquid and drank it down in one gulp: very sour. Without thinking he picked up another... And another... And another... Until the room was completely spinning and the music started to flow right through him.

He leant against the table, and he felt someone pat him on the arm. "Are you okay?" It asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm gonna dance now .." Not falling over once, he managed to propel himself to the dance floor, quickly moving to the center of the mosh again. He swayed his body to the music, swinging his hips and lifting his head to looks at the roof, just letting the music carry him.

Now he was _drunk._ But he was that kind of _drunk_ where he knew he was _drunk_ so he tried not to do anything stupid. He couldn't see very well... People were blearing together, but he wasn't drunk enough to not realize that he had his arms around someone.

The smaller person was facing him, and had one of his legs hooked up onto Axel's hip, and the red head held it there as he pulled the... Now he could see yep it was a boy... Closer.

Letting his hands drift under his partners shirt, Axel let his fingers tickle the side of his torso then rise up to rub his nipples. The boy moaned moving himself so that he was flush against Axel's body, he could now rub his _very_ obvious erection against the red heads leg.

Ooh, Axel liked that.

He put his hand under the boys chin, and the smaller boy looked like an angel to him. He seemed to be glowing in the disco-light, with his cheeks lightly dusted pink and his mouth open and puffing. Axel leant in, capturing the angels lips with his own and slipped his tongue in. The boy fought back, wrapping his tongue around the intruding one and moaning into the kiss. Axel loved the sound, so he tried to get a bit more of it out of him.

The angel kept his leg up on Axel's hip, keeping his grinding in time with the music, but it was slowly getting harder and more needy. Axel moved his hands to the boys ass, and fondled it through his denim.

The boy broke the kiss, only to grind harder against Axel's leg and put his face in the nape of the taller guys neck. "Ohh Fuck!" He trembled beneath Axel's hands and bit down, drawing a bit of blood from Axel's skin. The red head growled and gave his ass a rougher grope. He was starting to get hard too, and he was thinking he might just take this boy back to his bed to _fuck._

The kid was naughtily putting his hands on Axels muscles and practically any skin he could find. He then pulled Axel's head down so he could whisper in his ear. "I _need_ you to fuck me into a mattress. _Right now."_ Shit. Axel could have thrown him over his shoulder and ran all the way to his cabin, but even in his drunken state he thought that wouldn't be suitable.

He settled for taking the boys hand and leading him through the crowd. He seemed to think he could hear someone calling out to him, ah but that didn't matter! He was getting laid tonight! He had a hot as kid that he was taking back to his bed he wasn't about to stop walking for a quick chat.

The two broke through the double doors to the gym into the night. Once the cool night air hit them they both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. All the bodies rubbing up against each other cause a lot of heat so the place inside was like a sauna. It was good to get fresh air in their lungs again. Axel took a moment to place a kiss on the boys lips, nibbling on the bottom lip before he pulled back. "Your place... Or mine." He was proud that his words weren't slurred, and that his actions weren't sloppy. But his mind was fuzzy, his sight wasn't working well... Or his decisions for that matter. He heard the boy say something, then laugh. But he didn't catch it. He was busy looking up at the twinkling stars above. "My place." He settled. Tugging his partner across the field and every now and then stopping to place a heated kiss on his lips, or to rub the front of his jeans to keep the arousal there. Heck, Axel didn't think his was going away anytime soon, _he was so turned ON._

Usually he just stopped to kiss and touch the boy because he wanted to. Once or twice when they were hurriedly walking across the green did the boy take matters into his own hands, pulling Axel down to run his tongue across the red heads lips. Axel liked that. It was a turn on seeing someone so little be a bit dominant. Hella' sexy.

They finally reached the cabin, and Axel didn't even bother to turn the lights on, the moonlight was enough. A bit of silver light hit his bed and he knew that's where his target was. Axel shoved his lover against the wall and pushed him up off the ground. The boy instantly hooked his legs around Axels waist and secured himself so he wouldn't fall. They were in the perfect position and the bumps at the front of their pants were touching, all Axel had to do was press down a little and- "O- _oh_ fuck! _"_

The boy started grinding his and Axel's clothed erections together, his cheeks flushing red. It wasn't enough though. He started to push off a little from the wall. " _T-the bed!"_ Axel understood. Still holding the whimpering boy, Axel lifted him over to his bed's navy sheets and sat down, the angel now straddling his waist.

The younger one pushed Axel back into the bed, discarding his top and quickly joining their lips together. Axel's head was on his pillow, and the boy hovered over him, then pulled back, looking at him through misty eyes. "Can I... Can I wear your jacket?" He asked. The red head sat up on his elbows and shrugged it off, thinking it was a strange request but... Oh well. The guy was hot.

He put it on. It was a little big on him but it made him look kinda... _Titillating._ You just wanted to run your hands all over him, so Axel did. With the boy still hovering over him, Axel slid his hands all the way down his chest to his pants, undid them, and pulled them off, revealing tight black underwear and a bulge at the front of them. Axel's hands kept going, and he didn't break eye contact with the boy as the hands went over the bump, then back again. "Ahh A-ahh!" He moaned every time the red heads hands went over his erection, his blue eyes widening.

Axel rubbed the clothed cock with the palm of his hand, the angel mewling above him. "I-I want you _so bad."_ It spoke, then it leant down whilst Axel was still rubbing, and started kissing a trail down his neck, then to his stomach, where he licked the lines defining Axel's muscles.

The red head used two hands to pull down the boys underwear, and pumped his dick, which had beads of precum leaking from the tip. "Nghh! Shit! A-Axel-" He humped Axel's hand, and momentarily forgot what he was doing, then he went back to running his tongue all over Axel, moaning into the skin.

He moved down a little bit, so Axel couldn't reach his erection anymore. The boy undid Axel's jeans, looking up at the red head with an expression that said, ' _fuck me.'_ He pulled the jeans off and didn't break eye contact: just as Axel had earlier.

He moved his mouth down and kissed the bulge on Axel's underwear, making his cock shiver with delight. "I-I'm so…" The boy couldn't find the right words. He then shyly moaned, "I want you- _"_ and slowly lowered his tongue down onto Axel's clothed erection before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Axel bit back a moan, tangling his fingers in the boys blonde hair that seemed... Like... REALLY familiar... Strange.

The blonde pulled down the underwear, and was now staring at Axel's boner through lustful eyes, Axel really did have a huge dick... It was really big. He licked the tip experimentally, then took the whole thing into his mouth, using his hand to stroke the parts he couldn't reach. Axel had a sharp intake of breath, then started huffing as the boy sucked him off. "Yeah... Ohh... So good..."

"I love it when you moan... It gets me off..." He heard the boy talk around his cock, then there was a 'pop!' and the boys lips were no longer around his arousal. Axel, in wild lust grabbed the boy's waist and flipped their positions so that he was on top and in control. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from his bed side draw (he had put it in there earlier) and a condom. After tearing the condom wrapper open with his teeth, the blonde grabbed it off him and rolled it down his cock, discarding the empty wrapper onto the floor. Axel coated his fingers with the strawberry lube and put one of his fingers into the boy.

What happened next was incredible.

" _Ahhh!_ Axel- More- Please!" The blonde angel moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow and squeezing his eyes tight shut, Axel was more then happy to comply, so he added another, then when the blonde whined for _more_ he added a third. Scissoring his fingers around to make sure he'd fit. The blonde was going to be _tight._ He removed his fingers and the boy settled down a bit, his chest still heaving from all the pleasure. This was so weird. Axel could have thought that from how tight the boy was he was a virgin, how was he not in like, you'know, mild pain?

Axel poured more lube onto his hand then ran it down his cock, and positioned himself at the blonde entrance, slowly pushing his way in. The noises the kid was making were good enough to be in a porno. Axel'd never heard anyone scream this much when he was just pushing in, they were usually just trying to relax from the strange intrusion. Not the kid beneath him though... Axel found it very steamy... _Axel likey._

Since the blonde seemed to be getting a little annoyed at the slow pace (Axel didn't know when he had realized that... Maybe it was when he started screaming "Ahh! Fuck me faster!") Axel sat up a bit and went in deeper, with each thrust he went faster and faster, reaching down he grabbed the boys dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts, his shoulders seemed to be rubbing shoulders with his leather jacket that now clothed the boy. He angled upwards a bit and... The kid stopped yelling in pleasure. Axel looked down and his face was contorted in utter bliss. "D-ddo t-that a-again..." He whimpered, closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around Axel and letting himself be fucked into the bed. Axel did hit that spot, again and again and again. Every time he pushed in he hit it dead on.

Axel was close. He could feel it, that sensation pooling in his stomach. He tugged the blonde harder, and he wrapped his legs around Axel's waist. "Nnghh! Ah-Axel! I'm gonna cum!" Two more thrusts and the blondes cum started shooting out of the tip of his cock and onto Axel stomach. He reached up and grabbed Axel's hair, pulling him down into a searing kiss.

It didn't take Axel long to follow him over the edge. He came _hard_ whilst kissing the boy. He continued to thrust to ride out the pleasure waves, and when he was completely spent he pulled out, removed the condom, tied it off and threw it onto the floor. More satisfied than ever Axel collapsed down on the bed next to his sexy companion. He let his head lull to the side, where he spied the boy gazing up at him through sparkling eyes and sweaty hair sticking to his face.

Without thinking about it, Axel shuffled closer to him and threw his arm over his small frame. The smaller boy laughed and sunk into the Axel-cuddle, snuggling and fitting himself into the red head's arms.

"That, was amazing" The blonde said after a minute, and Axel leant down and kissed his forehead.

Another moment passed. Right when Axel believed he was about to fall asleep he heard the boy's breathing hitch slightly.

"Round two?" A timid voice asked. Axel looked down to see the boy touching himself, fully hard again. Axel laughed. Pushing himself up to hover over the blonde once again. He put his lips down next to his ear.

"All night long sexy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa! Axel! Dude! What are you doing!? Oh well, we all know this is gonna turn out GREAT in the morning. (*Heavy sarcasm)

Remember how in the first chap Kairi told him not to drink OR fraternize. Well, he's managed to do both in the first five hours.

Heres everyone that reviewed in the last chapter! Thanks you guys! Cookies for you!

Formidable Rain

Yuki RueAnn-Undertaker's lover

Nexir

Kaitybaby123

Thankies so much to you guys! :DDD

Please fill the cute little review box below on what you thinks going to happen to the two in the morning! (Please tell me you figured out it's Roxas he's sleeping with, and if not you must not be the brightest bulb in the box...) (: hehe, anyway.. Follow + Favorite = Happy Me! Yay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Blackmail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello there (: boy, is Axel in for it this chapter! How's he gonna react when he sees who he wakes up with? Is he gonna freak? You know he is! Enjoy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 5: Blackmail

Axel stirred in his sleep, he hadn't realized that his bed would be so small, he couldn't really stretch out at all. It was really warm too, maybe that was just his hangover talking. He'd been such an idiot. He felt like crap. Kairi was gonna notice, and annihilate him. Shit.

 _Why did I drink...?_

He couldn't remember anything from last night. It was a complete 'blacked out blur', just like the lyrics from _last friday night._ He had never gotten so drunk that he didn't remember the night before, there must have been something in those shots... They did look a bit... Iffy... Now that he thought about it. Drinking was the last thing he remembered from the night before.

He rolled over a couple of times and couldn't get comfortable. The clock on the other side of the room read: 5:39 AM. He groaned, he didn't even know there _was_ a five thirty in the morning. Feeling rather sweaty, he sat up, and rubbed his eyes. It was weird... Something was moving in his bed... Was his pillow _breathing?_ Oh. Wait a second. It's a person. It's a person that looks suspiciously lik-

Roxas.

"FUCK!" Axel jumped straight out of the bed as if it was lava. CRAP. A million words flooded into his mind, and he practically collapsed onto his desk from the sharp pain in his cranium. He couldn't think clearly. Too many questions came at once. _Why is he in my bed? What did I do last night? Did I fuck him? Why am I naked? Oh, I did screw him. Was he a virgin? Oh crap I am SO dead. Shit shit shit._

"What are you doing?" Yawned the blonde. He was bundled up in Axel's blankets looking mildly annoyed at being woken up so early, and by the red head thinking he was the grim reaper or something.

Without thinking, Axel said. "Why are you in my bed." The kid woke up a little, and rubbed his sleep-dusted eyes.

"Ah, you kind of fucked me five times last night." He yawned.

Axel blanched, "I did?"

Roxas nodded, "-you did. Now come back to bed." The blonde patted the space beside him, fully prepared to go back to sleep.

Axel hesitantly walked forward and sat on the mattress, not facing Roxas. He felt guilty. What was Riku going to say? He was definitely going to have to tell his best friend at some point. Sora and Dem would probably just fanboy... They weren't going to help. What the hell was he going to do? He ran his fingers through his rough hair. This kid was probably going to tell everyone what they had done last night, it was going to get back to Kairi or the Leopards and Axel quoted out loud and in Riku's voice: "I'm gonna get bashed. Then de-balled."

He felt an arm cuddle around his waist. Roxas had sat up and put his chin on Axel's shoulder. "What's wrong?" When he received no reply, Roxas laid his lips upon Axel's neck, giving him sweet kisses to ease his mind. The red head would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He moved his head to the side, giving the blonde more room to kiss him. It felt amazing, instantly Axel didn't have a care in the world. His shoulders relaxed, his head stopped pounding, his heart started _beating-_

 _Oh no._

Once Axel realized what was happening, his eyes popped out of his skull and he leapt to the other end of the bed. Grabbing his underwear from the floor and quickly whipping them on, he sat up on his knees, and held his palm up to the blonde to signal _stop._

"Wh-whats wrong?" Roxas looked a bit rejected, his shoulders drooping.

"This is wrong." Axel gestured with his hand to Roxas, and the kid frowned. "You're not supposed to be in my bed. Especially _naked._ This is such a mess..."

"Wait... You don't remember last night? I-I wore your jacket..."

"I was drunk as _fuck_ last night." Axel said, then felt incredibly guilty seeing the boy's upset expression. He looked like he was about to cry! The Chocobo attempted to make amends. "I think I'd remember screwing you though…" He said quietly, and Roxas stared down at his own lap.

"You didn't seem drunk…" The boy said, mostly to himself. "You were walking fine and everything!" Roxas was quickly trying to figure things out in his head.

Axel continued to watch him, "My mind was fuzzy. I was practically blind."

"Oh..."

Defeated, the blonde took the covers off himself as if to get out of bed. He was fully naked. Axel unabashedly stared down at his nether regions, out in all it's glory. He couldn't stop himself, he made a predatory _growl._ It looked so edible... STOP IT AXEL GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF.

He saw the blondes eyes widen... Oh no... Axel could practically see the clogs ticking over in his head. Before Axel could defend himself Roxas pulled him swiftly down, and they landed with a ' _doof-'_ on he bed.

"Roxas I can't do this." Axel warned, the blonde's arms holding him warmly in place.

His words meant nothing when Roxas pulled him down into a sweet kiss, tasting of love, and fruit, and fireworks, and all those things that made anyone in the world happy. And Axel knew he never wanted to stop kissing him, which was a bad thing. He'd betrayed Riku. Kairi was going to kill him. He'd let the team down. He was going to be killed by a pack of cheerleaders.

"Roxas-" He breathed, attempting to pull away.

"You seem to like it…" The blonde interrupted softly, pulling the red head back down so their noses were touching. "…Seem to like me."

O _f course I fucking like you you're so fucking beautiful why the hell are you doing this to me?_ Axel thought to himself angrily. Always the one to fall in love with strangers, always the one to end up a broken man.

Axel knew at that moment. With Roxas's blue eyes looking at him the way they were. With the boy's fingers playing idly through his unruly red hair. With his complete desire for more kisses and more nights and with his heart feeling empty and full both at the same time.

 _Fuck. I'm in love._

The thoughts were still in the back of Axel's mind as Roxas's warm breath ghosted over his cheeks. _This isn't okay. This is forbidden. Axel what are you doing. This kid is death._

And this kid… He was about to kiss this kid again.

No!

Axel grabbed the boy's hands and pinned them above his head onto the duvet. Roxas looked confused, but happy that Axel was touching him now. "You remember?" He smiled, closing his eyes, getting ready for Axel to touch him more, kiss him- but nothing happened.

He opened his blue eyes to see Axel staring at him nervously. "Hm?" He was confused again.

"I _really_ can't do this." Axel said reluctantly, wishing his heart was agreeing with him.

Roxas looked at him in disbelief. "Why _can't_ you do this." The Leopard asked, more confused than ever and slightly uncomfortable with him hands pinned behind his head.

"Cause I'm going to get the literal shit kicked out of me if anyone finds out. I shouldn't have slept with you." He sighed. Roxas raised an eye brow at this, his hands still locked in place.

Unsure of what to do, the blonde laid there simply staring up at the red head "Why are you going to get the shit kicked out of you?" He asked in a small voice.

With a tired sigh Axel sat up, finally releasing the boy's hands. Roxas moved too, sitting up and crossing his legs under the bed covers.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to make eye contact with the boy he wasn't supposed to be with. "Because you're a _Leopard."_ He said. "-Not just _a Leopard,_ but the baby of the Leopards. If they find out I- that _we-_ they'll put me in an early grave. And there's not only that risk, but if Kairi my captain finds out we slept together she'll kick me out of camp. And cut off my dick. And I quite like my dick where it is thank you very much!"

Roxas was quiet for a moment, staring down at the tousled bed sheets. "Why do you think I'll tell people? What if… I keep it a secret...?"

Axel blinked a couple times, looking up at the boy who looked right back at him. He hadn't thought of _that_ possibility. That could work. "R-really?" The weight of a thousand tonnes lifted straight off his shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean then when we can get together again... Without getting caught." Yeah. That sounded good. If Roxas didn't tell people then they cou- Hold the phone. What had the blonde just said?

"What." Axel deadpanned.

"We can have sex again and not get caught." Axel got up off of the bed and stood looking at Roxas with his hands on his hips.

"THE HELL WE ARE. I'm not going near you!" Okay Roxas was a bit angry now. Angry and very determined to win Axel over.

"THE HELL YOU AREN'T." Roxas mimicked Axel's voice, hopping off the bed to stand in front of him.

He couldn't believe this kid was wising up to him. "THE HELL I AM-" Before anything else could be said, Roxas grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Wait- what just happened? The blonde pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"I'll make you then."

Axel's eyes shot open in disbelief as he was pulled back towards the bed and left hovering over the blonde like before, his head aching slightly from moving around so much.

Roxas looked up at Axel thoughtfully, then a strange over- angelic smile crossed his face. Axel no likey.

"You said that if Kairi or my team found out that you'd be sent home, and get your ass kicked right? What if I _told them."_ Axel's blood ran cold. _Fuck._

Roxas continued, using his index finger to draw the outline of Axel's pecks, not meeting his eyes. "My team would kill you because _I am the baby._ And I know it. My team found me kissing someone at _school_ and they kicked the shit out of him." He smiled in a menacing way, and finally looked into Axel's acid-spitting eyes. Axel could _punch him_ \- all sweet kisses from earlier almost forgotten _._

"You weren't my _first_ however. But nobody has been able to make me feel the way you did. I've never orgasmed from anything apart from my own hand, and you made me cum seven times last night. _"_ Axel gulped.

"It's something about you... Is so... Hot. And I've never been talked to the way you talk to me. You're so dangerous and _dominant_. When you put your lips on my ear yesterday- and what you said… It was so strange... It just hit me, I wasn't ready for it. No one would have ever been able to do that just meters away from my team. I got an adrenaline rush. So I thought I'd find you at the party after I heard you talking to Sora and stuff about it... And your door was kinda open so I listened in..."

Axel could not believe what he was hearing.

"And I heard your name was Axel, and I thought it fitted you perfectly. Such a _sexy_ name. I told myself I had to find you on the dance floor for experimentation... Plus my team mates wouldn't see because it was dark in there. So when I saw you at the party later, I danced near you and you put your arms around me... And it was so hot... I knew from when I saw you walk in the room that I was going to get you to fuck me. I had to get you to touch me more... I _needed you_ to touch me more. So I'm not letting you go in a hurry. You better get me off or I'm telling the whole camp you screwed me against my will."

" _You wouldn't."_ This kid was getting him angry. And fast. He was MESSING with him. Stuff this. Axel had monumentally fucked up.

Roxas bit his lip. "Blow me then."

 _So I'm the only one that can excite this kid eh? And now he's gonna black mail me into screwing him. Most people would only see the positives in this situation. Sadistic fuck. Only thinking about sex. Wait... I kind of do that... Oh..._

 _Well if this kid wants to get off. Then I'll get him off._

Axel growled, all but pouncing on the blonde, harshly bitting a trail down his chest, stopping to ravish his pert nipples. He was being rough as _fuck,_ but the kid didn't stop mewling. He continued grazing his skin and licking his way down, until he was face to face with Roxas's dick.

He looked up at the blonde, with a savage expression, and caught those deep blue eyes.

Roxas's eyes enlarged... But not from being afraid... But to get ready for pleasure. Axel took the whole cock into his mouth, sucking and bobbing as fast as he possibly could. "Oooh- Fuuuckk- Ah-Ah- _Axel_!" Axel didn't slow down. He put one of his hands on the blondes balls rubbing them in fast circles, his other hand pumping Roxas's cock in time with his dips.

The blondes hands clawed at Axel's shoulders, and the red head knew that his nails were probably making marks. Roxas then shifted his hands to furiously grab at the sheets either side of him on the bed.

"Fuck-me-Axel-Fuck-me-Axel-FUCK ME AXEL!" He came quickly. Axel licked his cock up and down, swallowing every drop of cum that came out of tip. Roxas's breathing was wild. His chest heaving heavily up and down. That had been so unexpected. To have the red head _literally attack_ his dick. Axel admired his handy work on Roxas's torso. Small purple and red love bites were flourishing on the tanned skin. Axel ran his fingers over the bruises. Roxas looked at him, his breathing still very heavy, with his mouth open.

Axel leant his face down so that his lips were only inch's away from the puffing blonde. "Pop quiz... What do you say to people that asked where you went from the party last night?"

Roxas looked confused for a second, then realized that the red head just wanted to check that he had his story straight. "I-I tell them that I went back to my own room."

"Good work..." Axel placed a little kiss on his lips. Roxas leant in to get a little more but the red head pushed him back down. "And if anyone says they saw you leaving with me?"

"I say I left alone, and they must have mistaken me for someone else."

"Yes..." Axel ran his tongue over the kids ear, and Roxas's breathing hitched in his throat. "And if anyone asks where you got your bruises...?"

"I-I had d-drunken too much and f-fell over on the gravel."

"Good boy." He finally connected their lips, and the blonde slipped with tongue into his mouth. Axel bit it softly then pulled away. "You should go back to your room and go back to sleep or something. So when your team comes back they see you there..."

Roxas pouted. "But I like _your_ bed."

Axel had to laugh at that. "I'm sure your bed's exactly the same as mine."

"Yeah... But it doesn't have you in it..." Whoa, was the blonde actually saying something heartfelt that wasn't about sex? "... To run your hands over me..." Dreams shattered. Axel sighed and tried to stand up, only to be pulled down to lie on the bed again. "5 more minutes please..."

"Hmm... Let me think about that... No." Axel stood up, feeling his brain seethe in pain.

"Oh Kairi..." Roxas called sweetly. Axel looked at him and sighed.

"Hey, I'm fucking you. You never said anything about cuddling."

"Okay then, cuddle me, or I tell Kairi." He laughed, his mood playful.

"Fuck!" Axel breathed, exasperated. "Only five minutes though. Not a second over." He reluctantly returned to the bed, lifting the covers up and rolling over. "You want to be Big Spoon or Little Spoon?"

Roxas thought for a minute. "Hmm... Little Spoon. You have comfy arms." Huh, the kid was kind of cute when he wasn't being a sexual deviant. _No. No Axel what are you thinking. FORBIDDEN. FORBIDDEN. Don't forget your only doing this because he's a prick and black mailing you._ Axel wrapped his arms around the blondes small frame, and the kid snuggled in close, breathing a relaxed sigh before closing his eyes a little nap.

Axel rested his face in the nape of Roxas's neck and he too sighed. He now had to Roxas's Bitch. Anything that the blonde would tell him to do from this point on, he had to comply. This kid was going to be the death of him.

Let the mother fucking games begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel... You mess.

Why you so disobedient? Don't drink. He drinks. Don't fool around with Leopards. He sleeps with one. Whats Roxy gonna make him do? This is about to get interesting...

So as usual please review! I'm interested to see what you think about this story! Where do you think it's gonna go from here? Do you think Axel will fall for Roxas? Do you think Roxas will fall in love with Axel? Or is he already in love with Axel? ;) Please favorite and follow do find out! Also you can send me ideas for what you think should happen next (or little spin off stories... Like do you want to know what happened to Sora and Demyx?) and I can see if it works or adds to the story! Ask me to incorporate stuff! Hehe xo

P.S Thanks to everyone thats reviewing! You guys are FULLY AWESOME.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. The Game Plan Fail

**Chapter 6: The Game Plan Fail**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sup (: I'm not gonna be able to write again 'till next weekend but don't panic! I'll make it worthwhile! Please stay interested in the story and don't lose faith! I'll post as soon as I can I promise (:

Oh Axel, you've really got it in for you this time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 6: The Game Plan Fail.

After Axel managed to shove Roxas out of his cabin (only after a couple passionate snoggs and a promise that they were going to get together again), he came up with a game-plan, that was simple yet efficient.

Ignore and forget.

Perfect.

All he had to do was forget about the blonde: And ignore him because after all he _is_ a Leopard and he is supposed to be ignoring them. Thus, the blonde shall forget about their canoodling, and not want anything to do with him! It's perfect! In Axels mind... He wasn't very good at getting inside peoples head though. We all know this might end badly.

Wait. Where were Demyx and the others...? _Oh! They must have fallen asleep at the party so they could get certificates... They are gonna be so tired once I get to them. I should probably go help them with the clean up... Plus I'll be able to hear about what they got up to last night!_

He looked at the clock: 6:30. _FUCK THAT. I'm going back to sleep._

Okay now, 10 O'clock. That was more like it. He heard some people talking outside his cabin, but he didn't really care, getting dressed with the curtains open. He pulled on a white T and some random jeans he found on the floor, they were Demyx's that he had worn the night before. Walking over to the mirror he ran his fingers through his hair, winked at his reflection, then made for the door.

His face went blank as he came face to face with the four Leopards (amongst them was Roxas). They must be the ones that had moved in opposite him.

 _Ignore._

Without looking once at any of them, he started walking to the grass field. That is, until he heard one of them say something that pissed him off a tad.

"Look at that Chocobo prick! I bet he whored around last night." The nasty voice said, knowing that Axel would be able to hear. Ooh he is about to wish he didn't say that.

Axel froze in his spot, then slowly turned to face the gang, completely tuning out Roxas's face. None of them looked particularly friendly. He smirked and approached the guy that had just snarked him off. The boy was only a little taller than Roxas, and had hair rather like Sora, but it was black and he had golden eyes... Must be wearing contacts. "What'd you just say..." Axel narrowed his eyes.

The boy laughed cruelly, and Axel decided that this kid had a lot anger in side of him, Riku would probably tell him that he 'needed a hug.'

"I _just_ said that you were whoring yourself around last night."

Axel raised his eyebrow. "Whats your name?" He asked amused. This was going to be fun. Roxas was looking tentatively as the scene played out.

"Vanitas." He smirked, unsure about where the red head was going with this.

"Well _Vanitas..."_ Axel purred, _"_ Your voice sounds oddly familiar. _.."_

He then stepped forward, moving his lips to the boys ear. The other Leopards moved towards them just incase Axel did something and they had to step in.

The red head blew some air against Vanitas's ear and whispered seductively, " _Ooh Terra... Y-yes Fuck me harder! Terra! TERRA!"_ And he stood back grinning, as the boys eyes widened and his face turned red.

Axel left the kid rigid. He smirked once again and wore a shit-eating grin as he turned and walked away. "Later!" He happily called over his shoulder giving a quick wave. That guy was such a dick, like Axel was just going to take that from a _kid._

Then he remembered Roxas, and how he kind of owned Axel now... Well... Shit.

The grass was squishy beneath his shoes, and he admired how nice the sun was today, might try and go for a swim in the lake later to refresh himself. He really did like summer, it was his favorite season. He hated winter with a passion because of the cold, and autumn annoyed him because of all the mess, spring was alright but it was freezing in the mornings. Summer was warm all the time. Nice and comfy.

His feet hit concrete, and he waltzed up to the Gym complex. His stomach rumbled as he reached the door, and he made a mental note to drag the others to the cafeteria once they cleaned up.

Inside was a complete shambles.

Streamers littered the floor, and amongst them were random condom wrappers and beer cups. _Fuck._ This was going to take hours to clean. The room was dead. People had just dropped onto the ground to sleep, and nobody had woken up yet. Axel tip-toed around, trying in vain to find his friends. Then, ooh! What was that! _I spy a mullet._

Axel jumped over numerous people soundlessly until he reached Demyx, the blonde had curled himself up with a small purple haired guy, and he looked comfortable. Axel was about to ruin that.

He lightly shook him on the shoulder. "Just fivveee more minutes..." He yawned sleepily, not opening his eyes. If Axel had a nickel...

"Come on Demyx! We gotta go!" He whispered, shaking him a bit harder this time. The mullet head opened his eyes.

"Oh... Hey Axel..." He yawned, almost closing his eyes again.

"Demyx, we have to go _now._ We don't want to be landed with having to clean this place up. It looks like a bombs gone off."

Dem woke up a little more. "Okay... That sounds reasonable. Can Zex come to?" His smaller boy had woken up, and was stretching his shoulders. _Oh, I think I remember him from last night._

"Sure thing. We gotta find Sora and Riku first." Axel stood, still keeping his voice low. "Meet you in the cafeteria in five."

"Cool..." Demyx got to his feet and helped 'Zex' to his feet, the two slowly made their way out the door, being careful not to trip on anyone as they went.

Axel scanned the room again. He had to walk around a couple of times to find Sora and Riku, but when he did he smiled to himself. The two were hidden under the drinks table, curled up in each others arms. It was cute! Axel almost started fanboying but held it back. Squealing would probably wake up all the drunken teenagers.

"Psst! Guys we got to go now! Wakey wakey!"

"Nghh..." The two groaned.

"Come on. We don't want to be the ones cleaning this place up. Rise and shine lets go!"

"Fuck off Axel..." Riku was tired. And now pissed. He was one pissed and tired Riku.

"Aww! Thats harsh! I'm trying to do you a solid here! Get up you lazy asses!"

"Fine, fine!" Sora yawned. He crawled out from under the table, dragging Riku out too by the hand. They stood in front of Axel, their fingers intertwined. Axel gestured to their hands. "When did that happen?" He whispered, Sora blushed and Riku just winked at him. Ah well, he'll get it out of them later.

The three sneaked their way out of the gym, Riku had to catch Sora a few times when he had done the wrong footing and almost fallen onto some people.

Once they were in the clear they headed to the cafeteria, and found Demyx and his 'friend' at a table with three extra cups of coffee, and three plates with bacon and eggs on them, waiting to the others to join them.

Axel, Riku and Sora sat down and hoed into their meals, all three starving. In between bites they were chugging down their coffee and when they finished (which was quite fast), they sighed and sat back in their seats, clutching their stomachs in a satisfied manner.

"Soo..." Axel began. "What happened to you guys last night...?"

The others all looked at each other. No one really knew how to begin.

"Well, I found Zexion pretty fast and stayed with him the whole night..." Demyx shrugged, pulling Zex into a quick kiss and smiling. "We're going out now!" He giggled. Zexion just blushed. He was rather... Quiet... He seemed nice though, a constant smile playing on his lips.

Axel looked at Riku next, lifting his eyebrow. "Um... I... Ah..." The silverette was a bit flustered, but Sora intervened.

"Riku and I found each other pretty early too, we crashed under table at around 1 Am..."

Axel still looked questioningly at them. Riku added: "We're going out now."

The red head laughed. "Good, everyones happy and loved up."

"Speaking of everyone... What happened to YOU last night?"

 _Crap. I knew this question would come._

At that moment, Roxas (SPEAK OF THE FUCKING DEVIL.) came into the cafeteria, flanked by the other male members of the Leopards.

"Yeah Ax... What happened to you?" Sora asked. Riku was the only one that knew. He had seen Axel dragging the blonde through the crowd and tried to stop him. He remembered now... The red head hadn't turned back when he called his name and disappeared through the crowd and Riku hadn't been able to find him. Riku signaled to Sora to be quiet, and the brunet shut up.

Demyx caught on as well, and he too shut up.

The Leopards walked to a table near the door and sat down, making conversation between themselves.

"Okay guys." Axel whispered quickly at them. "We have to act completely _natural_ when we walk out of here. I have something important to tell you we have to get back to the cabin _right now."_ He sat up then smiled. The others looked at him dumbly. "Normal!" He whispered again.

"Did you see Yuffie last night! She was trashed!" Riku offered, and the others all agreed, just trying to act 'normal'.

"Yeah I'd say! Axel looked at his wrist, pretending that a watch was there. "Come on guys, we should get going before the others wake up..." Axel stood, and the his friends followed him, casually walking out of the cafeteria, straight past Roxas.

 _Ignore._

He could feel the kid looking at him, but he kept his eyes forward. None of them spoke as they crossed the field and entered their cabin. Axel shut the door, windows, and all the curtains until they were in a little cave. He sat down on his bed rubbing his temples.

Riku and Sora sat on his desk and Zexion and Demyx sat beside him. Riku broke the silence first. "What happened? I saw you dragging him through the crowd-"

"What? Who?" Demyx, Zexion and Sora had all said at the same time. Axel gulped.

"Roxas."

Zexion's response was priceless. His eyes popped out of his skull and his jaw dropped. "You mean _thee Roxas Strife?_ "

"Yep..."

"Well... Fuck..."

"Yeah. That's what we said yesterday when he told us they kind of had a thing going..." Demyx laughed, patting Zex on the back. "So what happened next?"

It all came pouring out of Axel's mouth at once.

"I tried to forget about him. But I couldn't. So I had some weird shots and I couldn't see properly and he found me on the dance floor. I grind'd guys! I freaking grind'd! So I didn't know it was him, and I brought him back here and fucked him four or five times, making him cum seven times. Then I woke up this morning and I was like 'WHAT THE FUCK' and he was like- 'it was so hot last night, I won't tell anyone' and it was all good, until I told him I wasn't going to fuck him again, and he had a spaz, telling me that i was the only one that could get him to orgasm and all this crap, and he said that if I didn't screw him again then he was going to tell the whole camp that I had raped him."

Riku was the first to recover. "Dude, you're _screwed."_

Axel threw his hands up. "I know! And I'm freaking out because if I pull one wrong move then he can just snap his fingers and I get the shit beaten out of me and kicked out of camp."

Riku spoke again. "Dude, you're so _fucked."_

"I know!"

"You're like, his bitch now."

"Yes Riku, that has been clarified. Thank you captain obvious." Axel rolled his eyes. "So anyway. I have this plan, that if I forget about him and ignore him, he'll get tired and move on! Good aye?"

"Wait. Tell us everything he said. Word by word." Sora commanded, and Axel told them _everything._ From Roxas wanting to wear his jacket to _I needed you to touch me more..._

Sora and Demyx seemed to be calculating something. Riku still couldn't believe that his best friend had fucked up that monumentally. The two islanders clicked their fingers at the same time.

"Man, he's not gonna give up."

"Yeah, he's going to keep at you the whole of camp."

"What? Why?"

Demyx lifted his eyebrow. "Axel. You can't be that dimwitted. Roxas was thinking about you the whole day yesterday. And if that is true, that he can only get off from you then he's not going to let up."

"Heh, no way... The kid might give up right?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope, he's got you in a bind, he's not going to not use his power over you... Plus like I said yesterday... First sexual experience..."

"It wasn't his first!"

"Oh... But I'm guessing his first AT CAMP. Imagine having to go all summer without getting any... Wouldn't you go a little crazy?"

Sora had a point, but Axel didn't want to admit that. "What do you guys suggest I do then?"

"Nothing." It was Zexion who had spoken this time, he looked up timidly.

Axel stared at him blankly. "Go on..."

"Well..." Zexion blushed. "You have no control over the situation... So just see how it pans out... And I don't suggest um, going after anyone else just in case he wants you all to himself..."

"Way to go Zex! Thats great advice!" Demyx gave him a side cuddle, nuzzling his head into the little guys neck.

"Yeah I agree, do that." Sora stated. Then he added, "I still can't believe you slept with Roxas Strife... Wow... Never thought I'd see the day..."

"I can see why... The kids an ass." Axel sighed, he wasn't looking forward to their next meeting...

XoooooooooooXoooooooooooXooo oooooooooXooooooooooooX

The next week past with ease. Axel hadn't been approached by Roxas at all, he was secretly using the 'ignore, forget' paradigm, which he started to think was working.

Their teams first practice sessions had gone well, but Kairi had gone all anal and demanded they work in the gym with the doors locked. Axel did find out what a backwards sponge-and-go cradle was, you kinda just chucked someone in the air and caught them again... Not as cool as it sounds.

He had felt kinda silly in his bright Chocobo top and gym shorts, clapping and shouting out- "GET UP ON YOUR FEET! CHOCOBOS CAN'T BE BEAT!" Repeatedly and flipping about all over the place. It wasn't really his style. Heck, it probably wasn't anyones style.

Kairi hadn't pestered them about not drinking or fraternizing... Maybe she was warming up to them a little. She didn't look at them like she was trying to kill them with her mind anymore.

Riku and Sora were going well. Axel had pointedly told Riku that their little competition was on a break until this whole 'Roxas' thing had blown over... And they had scheduled their first date to go down to the lake for a picnic in the next few days. They were so cute together!

Demyx and Zexion were still sucking each others faces off at any available moment, and Axel was happy for them. He thought they were the perfect couple. Demyx: Creative, outgoing, Zexion: Quiet, smart, passionate. It made Axel smile seeing the two together.

Axel still hadn't gotten down to the lake yet, it was on his to do list. He had planned to go out there at night when no one was around so that he could go nude, and when the thought crossed his mind he had giggled.

Axel felt so settled here now... Getting into a routine with his friends. It felt good... Just being able to chill out.

So it was now Monday, the second week of Cheer Camp was starting. 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Axel had just gotten back from squad practice for the day, and shit was about to hit the fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh dear... Whats about to happen thats gonna trash Axel's piece of mind? O.o This chapter was a bit of a teaser... As the next one won't be posted till next saturday (: Keep reading though to find out all the juiceyness that happens next!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (: Tehe Thankies to all my reviewers so far! 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. The Promise

**Chapter 7: The Promise**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why hello there!

Haven't seen you in a while! like... 5 days! Hah, well I was thinking about how many people had read this story... And was shocked to find when I logged in- OVER ONE THOUSAND PEOPLE. *Fireworks, Dolphins*

I may have had a fan moment.

Like total squealing and everything, especially that thing where you can't talk and all that comes out is weird breathing :D. On top of the reads, I had like THIRTEEN new reviews that I'm going to reply to soon! Also, thanks to everyone that followed and favorite'd this story! EEE! Cookies to you guyz! Shoutouts at the end (: ENJOY THE CRAZINESS O.O

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 7: The Promise

Axel walked into his cabin completely sweating with a towel shrugged loosely around his shoulders. Cheer practice had been hard today, Kairi had been completely up their asses about fitness, so they had to jog around the gym repeatedly to the song 'Barbie Girl', yes, I shit you not.

The red head gently hummed the words, hoping that when he woke up the next day he would be completely refreshed, and free of the excruciating song. That was all that he was wishing at that moment. He put his sports bag on the floor, and sat on his bed. Looking at his clock, it said 4:00, Riku said him and the others were going to grab a bite to eat, so they were probably going to get back later. Axel took this opportunity to have a nap, his energy being very valuable at this moment.

Instead of doing the smart thing though and showering, he fell asleep on top of his duvet, the soft pillow of the bed ushering him into unconsciousness. ZZzzzzz...

 _Did an owl just hoot?_

It was dark outside now. The red numbers of the alarm clock glowing 9:00. Well, that escalated quickly. He looked out the window. Silver moonlight streaming onto his face. He hadn't seen the field like this since that night with Rox- No. _forget._ He scratched the back of his head.

 _I'm still fricking tired. My back feels like a trucks run it over._

Axel sat up, feeling the cold air hit his slightly damp T-shirt, rather uncomfortable. He stripped it off, putting it on the end of his bed and hopping up. Then sitting back down. Then hopping back up. Then sitting down, and hopping right back up again.

Stuff this, he couldn't stay awake. He walked over to his lap top and threw himself onto the swirling chair, lazily opening the lid. White light flooded the room and made his eyes water. "Eurghh..."

"Eurrgh."

 _Wait. That wasn't me._

Axel's eyes focussed on the screen. Complete shock filling his system.

It was Roxas. It was Roxas on the screen. And he was- he was being _screwed._ The blonde was mewling, pinned up against a wall by a stranger whom the red head couldn't see the face of. " _Nghh, Axel... Fuck me sooo good._ " His face painted in complete lust, his cheeks red, eyes watering.

 _Fuck! I feel a nosebleed coming on!_ Axel's mouth watered from the sight in front of him, Roxas was _very_ edible. I mean like 'I haven't seen chocolate in a year and will chow down on a whole block in three minutes' kind of edible. Irresistible.

Axel's pants tightened, five questions springing to mind instantaneously.

WHO was fucking Roxas? And also THAT PRICK. How dare he put his 'thing' in Roxy. The bastard.

WHAT was the purpose of the film? (If not just to titillate Axel to a far extent.)

WHEN did the fucking take place?

WHERE did the fucking take place?

WHY did Axel care so much?

Apart from the fact that all of his blood in his body was rushing to his nether regions, it was boiling.

He was enraged.

It pissed him the fuck off seeing Roxas, HIS ROXAS, the Roxas that only he could satisfy, being pounded into a wall. Axel felt his teeth bare and his throat growl. It was weird, he felt weird, THIS was weird.

His hand trailed down to his pants despite his anger, and he slid his gum shorts off until he was only in his boxers. _Fight the urge. Fight the urge..._ It had been a week since he'd gotten any, and the 'any' in question had been from the blonde. That was being sexy and having a cock slammed into him. On a video. In front of Axel. FUCK! THIS IS FUTILE.

He rubbed the front of his satin boxers. "Oh Roxy..." He sighed, looking into the blue eyes that were staring at him through the screen.

"Oh _Axel..."_ The guy in the video thrusted faster. Fuck it was hot, like porn but better. Roxas reached up and bit his index finger to stop himself moaning too loud. His leather jacket rubbing up and down the wal-

Hold the fucking phone.

Shut the front door.

Stop the mother fucking presses.

He was wearing Axel's jacket. Axel's prized jacket, his signature look, the jacket he wore all the time. And Roxas was being fucked in it, by another guy. How did he even get it? How had he gotten into Axel's room? It was creepy... But it seriously turned Axel on. His on switch had definitely being flicked. The red head shoved his hands in his boxers and unabashedly tugged himself to Roxas's quivering figure.

" _Ahh_ , Oh yes... Axel... Fuck me right _there."_

 _I will Roxas... You bet I will..._

Axel bit his tongue, he was still confused as to why Roxas had put this video on here. But what if he didn't mean to? What if it was a private sex-tape or something that some random had snuck into his room and put onto his lap top? So weird. So many unanswered questions. Axel was having trouble focusing on them though, he was concentrating on Roxas and maneuvering his hands over his cock so it could feel like he was the one slamming him into that wall. The blonde looked really cute in his jacket... It was too big for him.

The scene changed, Roxas was now side on to the camera, one of his legs being held in the air for better view and what looked like the same guy thrusting into him from behind. A pert nipple revealing itself from under the leather jacket. Roxas pumped his own cock and played with himself. " _Ngh... Axel... You feel so good..._ " That bastard fucking him wasn't even bothering to tug Roxas himself. The blonde bit his lip and came. White fluid spilling onto the navy she-

Fuck.

 **FUCK**.

Axel's eyes whipped back and forth between his lap top and his own bed.

He leaped up, and sat on the mattress, his eyes wide. He moved his hands from his boxers and felt the material on his bed. "FUCK AXEL! _O-Oh_!"

 _Roxas I can't concentrate when your moaning at me like that. I need to find out if you got some random to screw you on my bed, in my jacket, for my entertainment._

He ran his fingers over the fabric. It didn't feel any different... But oh. OH. There was a stain, a very unmissable patch that was slightly lighter in color than the rest of the duvet. FUCK!

How had he gotten in? This was bordering on creepy. Or maybe it had already reached creepy but Axel hadn't noticed because of the blonde being fucked and screaming his name. How had Roxas even had the guts to do this? And WHO IN THE HELL OF IT was screwing him? Axel wanted to beat the shit out of him even though he couldn't see his face.

AND HOW had he gotten inside their cabin? There was usually at least one person around and if not it was locked. It would be completely stalkerish if he had grabbed Axel's key after they had slept together and made a copy... Axel shivered

Yep, that would be creepy.

"OH! OH! OH! Ah-AXELL Ehh! Make me c-cum!" Roxas pumped his cock again, even though he'd already cum. Shit. Axel turned red and went back to sit in the swivel chair, his hands going back under his boxers. "Won't you fuck me again _Axel._.?" Oh gosh... Roxas had purred the red head's name. And also conveniently answered one of his questions. So the purpose of the video was to get Axel to shag him again. Seems legit...

The red heads vision started to blurr, oh... It felt so good squeezing the tip of his cock and rubbing his balls with his other hand. "Axel... I-I'm only c-cumming because I'm thinking of _you."_

 _"Fuck..."_ Axel sighed as he came over his hand, that had felt so good after absolutely no sexual contact for a week. He rested against the chair, his breathing heavy. "Roxy, you really got me this time." He said to the screen, watching as the kids eyes went wide again as he came. "Heh, shit."

At that moment, he heard the door click open, and the light come on.

Axel looked like a deer in the headlights.

His eyes went straight to his lap top screen. The last things he saw was the other guy pull out of Roxas, Roxas slip something into his jacket, Roxas blow a kiss at the screen, then block letters saying-

THIS VIDEO WILL DELETE IN 3. 2. 1.

Wait... What?

And the video was gone. Deleted. No trace that it had ever been there.

"Hey Axe," Riku called, walking over to his friend, then stopping to stare at the wall. Axel was still looking dumbfounded at his lap top, this was utterly ridiculous how could a video just delete? What the heck? Riku was still looking at the wall. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Axel, I know your my best friend and all... But I can't talk to you when you've got your dick out and have clearly just masturbated." The red head looked up at him, Riku was intently not making eye contact and was blushing a deep red. Whoops.

He pulled his boxers over himself and wiped the cum from his hands on his dirty T-shirt from the floor. He settled himself back in the chair and glared at the screen where Roxas had just been moaning. The picture of the Cabin 6C sign he had put as his desktop staring back at him mockingly.

"Axel, can I ask... What the hell are you doing?" Riku was worried, Axel was being weirder than usual, it was especially weird that he had been getting himself off, he usually found someone to satisfy his need. This was weirder than the time Marluxia kissed a chick. THAT was hella strange.

 _"_ Riku." Axel squeaked, then, remembering his seme manliness, he too cleared his throat. "Riku, we have a problem."

"What? What's the problem?"

"This!" Axel gestured wildly to his computer. His friend thought he was a lunatic.

"Axel... I think maybe you're suffering from all the running torture we had today, I think you should lay down."

"RIKU. I'm fine. Seriously. We have a fricken _problem._ "

"Whats the problem?" The two heard the door shut, and in wandered Demyx and Sora, they had most likely been at dinner for ages.

"Axel here's off his rocker."

"AM NOT. Guys, we have a problem."

"WHAT problem?" Demyx tossed his cabin key onto the desk 'Clink', and sat on Axel's bed, Riku and Sora following him.

Axel swiveled round to look at them, still in his boxers and nothing else. After a long pause, his friends were ready to strangle them, but he finally managed to tell them what had happened

"Roxas has been in here. He made a sex tape and put it on my lap top. The video deleted itself. Guys I am so fucked I don't know what to do."

"H-he what?"

"He somehow got into our cabin, then got someone to fuck him and film it, and he was wearing _my jacket._ I think, I think I might like him... I feel really angry and hurt seeing someone else sleep him." Axel threw his hands up, so frustrated. He was acting like a chick.

"W-what?" Sora and Demyx were both confused as heck, and Riku was silent all together. How had he managed to get in? Demyx was the first to ask questions.

"Did he take anything when you two had sex?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"And you say you... Like him now?"

"Yes."

"Oh crap..."

"Yep."

Demyx went back to his thoughts.

"How did the video delete?" It was Sora that asked this time. Cocking his head lightly to the side cutely, Riku gave him a peck on the cheek. Giggling, Sora batted him away and looked intently at Axel, his serious mode activated.

"I have no idea, it just said, 'deleting', and it was gone."

"Hmm..." Sora stood and kneeled by Axel's desk, bringing the computer screen to life and clicking random things that probably had a purpose but Axel was too confused to pay attention.

"What are you doing?"

The brunet flashed a toothy smile at him. "Hacking your lap top."

" _How?"_

Sora just winked. Demyx and Riku had moved closer to see what he was doing, no one (apart from Demyx) knew that he was a computer whiz, he seemed like more of the sporty type. But imagine how cute he would be with a bow-tie and glasses! _Riku likey..._

"Okay, yep... And... Got it!" He fist pumped the air, and the video appeared once again, and all of Axel's friends got to see Roxas Strife moaning Axel's name in ecstasy. Yay. That was a good moment in Axel's life, totally not embarrassing or anything... Yep...

The video came to an end (Heh, came) and the boys all relaxed in their seats a little.

Riku blew a piece of his fringe out of his eyes. "What are we going to do about this..." He was still a bit freaked out by the video. That kid had obviously seen some graphic stuff in his earlier years.

"I think we just need to get Axel to talk to him, and arrange something." Sora grabbed the piece of hair that was bothering Riku gently between his fingers and wound it back into place. The silverette smiled, then started to sweetly attack his neck and face with little kisses. Sora tried half-heartedly to swat him away, but ended up on Riku's knee in a kissing session.

Axel looked at Dem, because obviously Riku and Sora were preoccupied.

"I know I say this a lot these days concerning Roxas, BUT DO YOU THINK I'M SUICIDAL!?"

Demyx patted him on the back. "Here's your chance, he's looking at us from his cabin.

Axel looked out the door, and in the dim light of the other cabin, he could just make out Roxas's eyes quietly looking at him, and some other Leopards milling around the room doing nothing in particular. _I wonder what he's thinking about..._ What Axel wouldn't give to figure that out. He suddenly had a brain wave.

"Oh! I just remembered he slipped something into the jacket!"

Axel snapped out of his thinking trance, and leapt over his bed, going for the third draw down, he pulled it open and grabbed out his jacket, eagerly searching for the bottom pocket on the right side. Demyx's arms were flailing uncontrollably from excitement. Riku and Sora were half paying attention.

The red head picked out a the little piece of paper, unfolded it, and laughed when he read the contents.

 _'Come at me xx'_

Deciding what to do in a split second, he got up and looked for some clothes in Demyx's side of the room. "Fine. I'll go talk to him. If I'm not back in ten days please send a search party."

"NO! Axel! What did the note say!?" Dem whined, Axel just winked and beamed, grabbing a random shirt and baggy pants from the mullet heads draws and pulling them on, he decided bare feet would be alright. He shoved on a hoodie because it might be cold. He also crammed his notepad in his back pocket, with a pen. He was going to have to sneak Roxas out somehow.

"Remember: 10 days, search party." With that he opened the door into the cool night air. It wasn't a particularly cold night, which was good. There probably wasn't going to be a frost in the morning. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxas looking at him through the glass, giving him a questioning stare. Axel grabbed his note pad, and wrote neatly and clearly:

 _Wait two minutes, say you need fresh air, meet me on the wharf on the lake._

He held it up so the blonde could see, and saw his eyes squint. After a second, Roxas nodded and Axel walked off towards the trees. No doubt that he had seen Axel watching the video and seen him... Cough... Yep, he'd seen him... Masturbating... Wow.

It was good having the moon out, it made stuff way easier to see. Axel would have tripped over like, a dozen rocks and tree stumps if the silvery-light wasn't there. It didn't take him long to pass through the trees and reach the lake, his feet slightly sore from the dirt path. It really was stunning. The moonlight twinkling on the water, light dancing on the waves. It was peaceful and serene. Axel sighed and made his way to the wooden wharf, the wood creaking as he put his weight on it. It was sturdy, just kinda old.

Axel felt Roxas's presence behind him, and he started to take off his clothing. His T-shirt and pants crumpled onto the wharf, and he slowly slid off his boxers too. He heard Roxas behind him start to undress, it wasn't hesitant at all. Axel stood, naked in front of the moon. He breathed out slowly.

He then stepped forward, and dove straight into the lake. It was so calming, gently pushing water behind himself to move forward. He opened his eyes and couldn't see a thing, it was comfortable. His head broke the surface, and Roxas dove in next to him. His head eventually coming up for air too. Axel swam out into the middle more, finding a shallow patch and standing on the rocky gravel, everything from his hips up was out of the water. He stared at the moon in front of him.

Roxas swam over to him, lingering slightly behind him, then going to stand beside him, slowly gaining confidence. He wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. So, only one thing came naturally.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The moon."

"Heh," Axel laughed. "Sorry kid, but you've just walked straight into a Twilight reference." He turned to face the blonde, his eyes were sincere and compassionate. "It's alright..." He moved closer.

"But it's _nothing._ Compared to you."

Roxas's heart was racing at around 400BPM. Axel put his hand on his cheek, and slowly bent down, doing one of those kisses that couples do when they first kiss. The one where one person hesitates cutely, and then all the fireworks go off and the marching band forms.

Yes, it was one of those kisses.

When their lips touched, it felt like nothing else in the world mattered. It was just them, at that moment, feeling perfect. Axel gently ran his tongue over Roxas's lips and the boy moaned into the kiss, pushing against the red head a bit more. They pulled back. Breathing heavily and with blush lightly dusting their cheeks. Neither of them had had a kiss like that before. Ever.

Axel intertwined his fingers with Roxas's, silently leading him back to the shore and helping him up onto the bank. The red head grabbed his stuff off the wharf, and walked over to a tree, and sat down, resting his back against it. The blonde picked his stuff up too, walked over to Axel and plopped himself down in between his legs, resting his back against the red heads chest. He closed his eyes, he didn't even mind being naked. It just felt so... Right. It was weird.

They rested a while, then when they were dry enough they slipped on some clothes to get warm, and went back to their position against the tree. Axel played with Roxas's hair, quite impressed by how the spikes could be so smooth, yet they wouldn't move out of place. He didn't have a watch on, but oh well, it didn't matter, Axel would get back to the cabin eventually. "Hey Roxy... I-uh..." He trailed off, not really knowing how to begin. Where was THIS going? It's not like they could 'go out', because they would eventually be seen, and cue the de-balling and ass kicking.

Little Roxas seemed to have other ideas for where this was going.

He turned around and straddled the older boys waist. "Axel..." The red head was worried. That look in Roxas's eyes... Wow. The blonde bent down and started nipping at his neck, leaving little purple bruises in his wake. He was slowly heading lower, putting his fingers under Axel's top.

"Roxas..." It wasn't the type of tone that said, 'yes, I like this keep going.' It was more of a, 'stop, I don't want this' kind of tone. The blonde reached his pants, and palmed the front with his hands.

"P-please Axel... I need you..." He whimpered, and suddenly, the mood was wreaked for Axel.

Oh thats right.

He was just a play toy for the blonde.

Nothing special apart from being able to have sex with him. Stuff that.

The first boy that he'd ever fallen for, and he only wants him for sex. Well that sucks. Axel suddenly had a major ego fail. Roxas only wanted him for sex, yet he's starting to feel for him. And care about him. And want him all to his self. Period. He wanted Roxas to like him back. Properly _like_ him. Maybe... Even... The 'L' word...

Axel quickly switched their roles, pushing Roxas into the ground and pinning his hands above his head. Roxas knew from past experience that this was not a kinky thing, and he was a little disappointed. "What?" He whispered, not wanting to meet Axel's hard glare.

"Roxas."

The boy didn't move or say anything.

Axel shook his hands. "Roxas! hey! Look at me!" The blue eyes looked a bit rejected, and that made Axel's heart melt. Arhh! This was so fricken annoying! Whatever the blonde did just caused Axel to go all sappy. He was too damn cute.

"Roxas... Does this have to be about screwing all the time?"

"Well... What do you want it to be?" The blonde looked up curiously. Where was Axel going with this? He practically screamed to Roxas when he had first seen him, 'I only want sex', but thats not what his green eyes said now.

Axel sighed. "I don't know... Just not... Not _this._ " He gestured with his head to his hands pinning Roxas down so that he couldn't touch him.

"You can make me feel good though... I need it Axel. I need you to fuck me." He looked pretty determined to get Axel into his pants, but he was failing miserably, the red head had his heart set on something.

Axel leant down, putting his lips to the blondes ear. He whispered.

"I promise you, I will make you fall in love with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AXEL! Bro, so you finally pulled the moves on Roxas, good job. I hope they don't need that search party ;) What'd you guys think of this chapter? I like the lake part, it kind of brings out Roxas's shyness which is what I love about him, he's got such a wild personality!

MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:

NeonCrescent (:

ShiShi-theLION (:

Yuki RueAnn-Undertaker's lover (: - (Sorry I luv this review, made me lol, had to post it!) Lolz! Roxas? A sexual deviant? Why of course! What else would he be? You silly bananas. :P

Robotmonkeys

Formidable Rain

A random guest that doesn't have a name (:

Another guest (:

Psst! I got's a secret to tell you! If you to put words in the box below and hit 'send', it gives you a free cookie! Go ahead! Try it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I always love hearing from you guys! *Arms flailing* (:

Favorite + Follow = Happy Me 3!

Hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be posted soon! (I REPEAT ONE-THOUSAND READS! EEEEeeee!) Ihasakeyblade123- Control yourself please! -Inner squeals-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Boyfriend Wait? What?

**Chapter 8: Boyfriend? Wait? What?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sup peoples! I hope you liked the last chapter! Axel likes Roxas! Whoa! It's getting a bit intense up in here! Only been a week and the kids got him wrapped around his little finger: And they've only had like, two conversations! LOL o.o Ohmygosh short chapter, but it ends interestingly... ;)

And the craziness continues...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 8: Boyfriend? Wait? What?

The two had sat under the stars for hours. Just telling each other facts about themselves. Axel learnt that Roxas liked maths, the color yellow, and reading. It was interesting to the red head, being able to piece together Roxas's life and find out things out about him. Axel had told him about his life too, from the day he met Riku in kindergarten (Which was when Axel let Riku have some of his animal crackers when his mom had forgotten his lunch), to scoring a D- a couple of weeks ago in Algebra (Roxas agreed to tutoring him a little bit over the summer).

The air was cold, and Axel's hoodie that he had hastily grabbed off his bed was the only thing protecting his top half from the cold, well that and the blonde leaning against him. It was a bit colder by the lake then anywhere else, must be the water or something.

It was so easy. Axel had never really been 'with' someone like this. It was kind of fun, being able to kiss Roxas whenever he wanted, tell him anything he wanted. It was most likely past midnight now, still enough light to see their surroundings. Axel was idly watching a family of ducks swimming on the lake water, when he heard Roxas say something under his breath. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Huh?" Axel wrapped his arms around the blondes stomach.

"Did you mean what you said... About, about me falling in love with you?"

Axel smiled to himself. "Yes."

"Does that mean, that you... You'know... Love me?" He twiddled his thumbs together. Axel looked down at the nervous blonde, and just decided to go for the simplest answer.

"Well. I like you a lot, so I don't want this to just be sex. I like you enough to want our relationship to be more than that." He even surprised himself with his deep attitude. Axel was tired of just screwing around with people, this summer he would try something different:

A relationship.

Whoa.

Roxas blushed. "I guess, I like you a lot too. But I- Um, I still want sex."

Straight to the point, Axel didn't mind that at all... He turned Roxas's face with his hand, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Sure, why not."

"Right now?"

"No." Axel dead panned, leaning back into the tree again.

"Oh..."

No noise could be heard except wind whistling through the trees, and the lake water slopping over the bank. "Hey, Axel, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Axel had his eyes closed, cuddling Roxas against his body. The boy was quite warm.

"Can I... Can I have your hoodie?" His eyes were open now.

"Why?"

Roxas moved away from Axel and turned himself around to face the red head, crossing his legs and getting straight to business. "I need something to remind myself of you."

"Why?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

Axel was completely confused, his brow was scrunched up. "Say what?"

"I need it to... You know..."

"No, what?" HELP! ONE PERPLEXED AXEL HERE! What the heck was Roxas talking about...

"To jack off with." (Authors note: THANK YOU FORMIDIBLE RAIN)

Say whaat?

"Come again?"

"Exactly."

"No, no that's not what I mean, I mean, PARDON?" They started a little staring contest. Both narrowing their eyes slowly. Wait- Roxas's eyes ust darkened. Oh no. The blonde moved forwards.

"You heard me..." He put his lips to Axel's ear. "To tug myself with..." Holy cow. Axel was starting to think Roxas might be a shy, little boy. But no, that was gone. This kid had SERIOUS split personality stuff going on. Once Roxas caught his lovers look he backed off a little, and went slightly bashful. "And, to w-wear... And stuff..."

To wear. Nah, that certainly wouldn't do. What if someone caught him wearing it? Then made the connection that it was Axel's. This relationship was still forbidden, it was going to have to be a secret. "I'm gonna have to say no..."

"I promise I won't get anything on it!" WHOA WHOA, OKAY ROXAS, SHUT UP. _Not what I meant._

"Yeah, I trust you to not. Yep, nuff said. I mean If you _wear_ the hoodie, and someone sees you, then I get the shit kicked out of me if they realize it's mine."

"If who realizes?"

Axel couldn't believe Roxas was actually asking this. He had practically reminded the blonde every time they had talked that if he was caught with him the results would be violent. And kick-out-of-cheer-campish.

"Kairi, and your team mates."

Roxas's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I remember! I can hide it though!" _Why did he get all excited?_

"And wear it where..?"

Roxas turned and snuggled back into the red head. "To bed and stuff." _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Axel could hear his heart beat in his ears. So. Fricken. Cute. _Don't fanboy. Don't fanboy. Don't fanboy._

He coughed to stifle a squeal. Roxas noticed and gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything. "This is nice. I've never dated anyone before." Axel did a funny squeal cough again. He was the first person Roxas had ever gone out with. Oh gosh.

"Me too kinda... Well, someone that kind of wants me back."

Roxas muscles tightened. "Two questions." He seemed to be speaking through his teeth. Scary. "What do you mean they didn't want you back. And what do you mean by I don't really want you back?"

Hole efficiently dug.

"I mean... Um... Well... Ahh..." He was starting to perspire a bit. _Come on Axel, think of something!_ "I would always go out with someone, and have to persuade them into liking me, but they'd always dump me. They only wanted to try me out to see if they were gay... And I'd waste all my time crushing on them, and they'd have sex with me and leave. I got used to the fact that I wasn't living up to their standards. So I just started having sex too. Until I met you. I'm working harder now."

"Working hard?" He sounded pissed but sympathetic, weird mix.

"Yeah, so you want me for more than sex."

"Oh..." His voice got smaller, feeling guilty. "I don't just want you for sex..."

Axel stared at the back of his head, trying to figure this out. "You know you don't mean that."

"I-I do. Your my first boyfriend."

 _Boy friend._

 _Axel, the boyfriend._

 _Axel, Roxas's boyfriend._

 _He's my boyfriend. Roxas is my boyfriend._

*Cough* Squeal.

Axel didn't know what to say. It sounded like Roxas would be pretty happy to scream that from the roof tops and let the whole world know, he'd never had anyone almost... 'Proud to be on his arm'. The word 'love' playing over and over in his mind. But he had to be careful here, if he fell hard and fast for Roxas like he had all the other times, and Roxas broke his heart, he wouldn't be able to pick himself up from the floor. A person can only be hurt a number of times before they cracked.

Axel laughed, stemming his thought process. "Your a horny little thing and you know it!" Attempting to lighten the mood. He started tickling the inside of Roxas's thigh.

"A-am not! Ohh..." The blonde put his head against Axel's chest, wanting more, arching his back.

"Heh, so are." Axel removed his hands, going back in for a cuddle.

Roxas huffed. "You're mean." He tried to get comfortable again, but was failing miserably.

"Sorry. Just proving a point." Despite his amusement, he felt kinda bad, and he decided to make it up little Roxy. "You can have my hoodie but you have to hide it like it's the last potato chip in the whole Cheer Camp." He pulled it off and put it in the blondes lap. Roxas excitedly put it on. He turned and smiled at Axel.

"It smells like you!"

"I... Have a smell?"

Roxas hit him playfully on the chest, then sat back again. "Of course you do silly! You smell like roses and cinnamon."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

 _Wow, roses, really? I thought I would have smelt like sweat._

Axel nuzzled his face into Roxas's neck, and whispered in between kisses. "You... Smell... Like... Lavender..."

"Lavender?"

"Yep..."

Roxas sat up a little, removing Axel from his neck. "What time do you think it is?" The red head voiced his disapproval with a sigh, he was now cold and Roxy-less.

"I have no idea, most likely one AM."

"Really...? My team would kill me if they found us here."

"No, no, correction, they'd kill ME."

"Heh, maybe... We should get going though... I've got practice first thing tomorrow or today..." He sounded like he didn't want to leave. Heck, Axel didn't want to leave either.

"I guess we should head back." He hesitated, not standing, remembering something. Something important. "Before we go. I want to know what the point of the video was."

"Oh... That."

"Yes that. Explain."

Roxas stood and looked at the ground, kicking a little pebble with his big toe. "It was to get your attention..."

"It worked. But that still doesn't fully explain what I'm asking."

"You didn't talk to me all week."

"You never approached me."

"I thought you'd approach me."

"That's a death sentence."

"But you didn't even try to get me alone."

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"How could I forget?"

Axel went all quiet. Roxas had been thinking about him that whole time. It kind of hit him that the blonde actually cared about him, like a lot. That meant...

 _I don't have to work hard._

 _But- but he doesn't love me yet._

 _That... I have to work on._

He felt an overwhelming serge of peace, all anxiety gone. He was on cloud nine. This relationship was so... Right. He didn't have to do anything.

Wait.

There was something else he needed to know.

"Who was with you in the vid?"

"We should go now."

"Roxas." Axel stood up, putting his hands securely on the blondes shoulders. "Who. Was it."

"Vanitas..."

It was barely a murmur, but Axel heard it loud and clear.

 _V_ anitas. _Why does the name piss me off so much._

 _'Look at that Chocobo prick! I bet he whored around last night."_

The red head was seething. FUCK. WHY HIM. WHY FUCKING HIM!? FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

He said through clenched teeth so that he didn't sink his teeth into his own tongue, "Why. Him." He tried to be controlled, but it wasn't working for him one bit. His hands dropped to his sides, and Roxas looked up at his scowl with unease.

"He's wanted to do it for a while now..."

Axel completely blew up.

"Fuck Roxas! Why would you even DO that? Especially with him! I fucking hate him! He's a bastard! And he put his fucking dirty prick into you and you looked like you were fucking enjoying it weren't you!?"

Roxas was livid. "How dare you! I wasn't fucking enjoying it. I was thinking of you the whole time! Why else do you think I was screaming your name-"

"Roxas. Save it."

"No! You listen to me! I never get paid attention to! I'm so tired of other people thinking that because I'm small my opinion doesn't matter! So you just- You just shut the hell up!"

 _Whoa holy crap._

Axel endeavored to keep his breathing normal, it wasn't working very well, his nostrils flaring. _Why did it have to be that loud mouth bitch that screwed Roxas. Fuck!_

"Good and stay quiet. Listen, I only got him to do it because I knew he sort of liked me and I know thats wrong to use someone like that but I did, and I don't feel great about it. Him and another guy in our team Terra have this sort of 'thing' going... And Van said he wanted practice... And I said that was a good reason to do it... And he didn't even care that I screamed your name the whole time, I think he thinks I like you because I can't have you, so therefore you're a turn on or something. He was sworn to secrecy because if my team found out he'd be put on the bus and sent home, so he wouldn't tell anyone I like you. I told him not to say anything like he said to you a couple days ago ever again, and he agreed, so he'll be off your back now."

Axel blinked, that was quite a lot to take in. But he was still pissed beyond belief. "Vanitas needs a fucking bash."

"No he doesn't! It was my fault and plus if you did that people would want to know why you hurt him."

"People: What a bunch of nosey bastards."

"Exactly!" Roxas giggled, grabbing Axel's hand and leading him towards their cabins. "We good?"

"We on the rocks."

"No 'we' aren't!" The blonde squeezed Axel's palm. "'We', is just fine."

"That's one opinion."

Roxas stopped walking. "Look, we're sorting this out before we go to bed."

"I want to hit Vanitas so bad..."

"Can't you just not? For me?" Oh gosh those eyes sparkling in the moon light- with the lake and the ducks in the background- With the slight mist playing around the trees.

Axel got lost in his own little world. He put his hand on the blondes cheek: Lightly caressing it, all traces of anger gone. "Roxy... You're so beautiful."

 _Blush blush blush._

Roxas smiled goofily. "You sap..."

Axel pressed their lips together. "You love it." They then heard a rustle behind a tree near them and a twig snap, and VERY human figures run off in the direction of the camp.

Fuck.

 _Fuck._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ERMEHGERD. Who is it!? Who was watching them!? Chocobos? Leopards? A random pedophile?! You'll just have to find out in the next chapter... o.o

Do you know the best way to find out in the next chapter? By following this story! Yay! Only takes two ticks and you get notified when I update! Yay! And the review box hands out free cookies! Yay!

My lovely reviewers from Chap 7:

twilighttimefan: Cookie for you (:

Formidable rain: Cookie for you (:

Yuki RueAnn-Undertaker's lover- _I'm sorry again, but you never fail me with your reviews, they are just plain awesome-_ Lol, Roxas you little whore. But you're OUR whore, so it's all good! I wants the leather jacket, it sounds comfy bomfy mo-mumfy banana fana fo CANIBALISM! :P : Cookie for you (:

I mean, come on- comfy bomfy mo-mumfy bannana fana fo CANIBALISM. I Lol'd a lot. ^^ Awesomeness at it's finest.

XD Keep reading folks! And remember, the review box hands out free cookies!

3 "Pssst! Free cookies!"- Review box 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. HEART ATTACK

**Chapter 9: HEART ATTACK**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What up what up what up! (:

Oh my gosh, I had a squeal a-thon this morning THREE THOUSAND VIEWS! You guys are sooooo great! And I appreciate all the reviews and favorites! I luv your feed back! I hope you enjoy this chapter (:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 9 (OMG): Heart Attack!

"You pricks are so going to get it." Axel sat down on his bed and glared daggers at his roommates. Not five minutes ago had Demyx fallen out of a nearby bush whilst watching Roxas and him in the forest. This had caused a swift retreat to the cabin from the roommates, but also the two lovers, cutting the date short.

Riku just shrugged it off, "It was worth it..."

"Yeah! We wouldn't have been able to see Roxas in his 'element'." Demyx was still puffing slightly from the sprint back, he had a bandage over his hand where he had cut it falling over, not the most graceful one in the group.

"His 'element'?" Confused Axel alert.

Demyx walked over to him and hit him on the shoulder, then winced as he realized it was his cut hand. "Well... We've never seen him speak more then 'hi' or 'hey', or the more common- 'Go team go!'... He doesn't talk much."

"Yeah, Dem's right, the guys a recluse." Sora hopped into his bed, getting ready to go to sleep, fluffing up his pillow and snuggling into the sheets. Riku admired how cute he looked before getting into bed himself.

Axel noticed everyone going to bed and decided to do the same. "You guys have got the right idea..." He yawned, slipping in between the sheets in his own bed, Demyx did the same and switched the light out. Moonlight streamed in through the door and windows, creating silver patterns on the blue carpet. Axel then remembered something important that needed to be said before they were swept away to dream land.

"Riku, the games changed. I've got to make Roxas fall in love with me now to win."

He heard a little laugh as a response. "I'm still gonna win."

Axel rolled over, facing the wall. "Keep thinking that my friend, keep thinking that..."

And he fell into a deep sleep, his emotions running wild. What would happen if he saw Roxas tomorrow? What if they didn't see each other for a week and Roxas thought he didn't care? What if... _Nah, stuff this, I need to sleep now, I have to stop worrying._

That night Axel came up with fifty-seven reasons why tomorrow could possibly be the worst day ever.

Number One - The secret might be blown.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. . .o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o..o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Five Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

Monday

"Axel! Get up you sack of shit we've got a jog around camp this morning!" The red head grumbled, Riku was SO not a morning person. The clock read: 5:45 AM. What. A. Ridiculous. Hour. Is there even a 5:45 AM? Did anyone ever actually intentionally wake up at this time? Stupid Kairi being such an early riser. Why did she insist on these early morning starts? Grr!

When Axel rolled over and looked like he was going to go back to sleep, Riku angrily grabbed the red head's duvet and yanked it away, chucking it behind himself. When the cold air hit Axel's skin he let out a loud yelp and scratched at his sheets for warmth.

"Get. Up!" Riku whispered through his teeth, trying to quieten the conversation down when he saw Sora stir out of the corner of his eye. If Axel makes his little Soso wake up when he looks like he's having a good dream, Riku was going to personally put him into an early grave.

There was a whimper, then Axel picked himself up and got changed, his Chocobo orange T-shirt giving him a head ache because of the bright color. His friend all but dragged him outside, and the frost hit him like a slap in the face. "Fuck it's cold out here." His teeth chattering.

"Suck it up and put your man pants on. It will be better once we get going." Riku jogged off towards the gym. Axel watched him for a bit, wondering how he had all that _energy._ Then he decided he better follow, and ran in the same direction.

"Well, you should put your nice pants on." Not Axel's best comeback, and he was quite pleased that Riku wasn't there to hear it.

Despite Riku's sour mood, Axel kind of enjoyed the run over to the rest of his team, it was relaxing, being alone and able to think clearly. That is, until he got to Kairi.

"AXEL. YOU'RE LATE. EXTRA LAP FOR YOU AFTER THIS."

"Fuck..." She heard.

"TWO LAPS."

"Errhh." Defeated, Axel settled for being quiet, and Kairi snapped back into her 'nice' personality. Did I mention she was weird?

"Okay guys! We only have five weeks until the competition! We have to go all out! In our practices, and in our training! So work hard, and have fun! Woo! Let's go!" With that, she started the five km run around the perimeter of the camp, that Axel would have to do. Three times.

Half way through the first lap, the team had spread out a lot. The less fit ones lagging behind, with Axel, Riku and Kairi firmly at the front.

"Stuff... This... Shit..." Riku huffed in between breathes as Axel put on a slight burst of speed, attempting to get rid of his partners. Only one success though, Riku slowed until he came to a walk. "You... Guys are... Ridiculous..." The silverette waved, before clutching his stomach from stitch.

"Now, to get rid of you!" Axel laughed, taking longer strides.

"You're on Martinez! Like I'm going to be showed up by you!" She matched his speed, which was difficult considering her leg length compared to his. Axel had a brilliant idea.

"If I bet you back to the gym then I don't have to do two more laps."

"Heh, and if I win you have to do _four_ more laps, and you have to do it shirtless."

Axel looked at her sideways. "Bit kinky." He was rather surprised.

"You wish!" Strangely she was laughing. "Hopefully you'll get hypothermia and die."

"New it." He whispered. Sensing that they were about three quarters of the way to the finish, he started sprinting. Thats when, thank the heavens, Kairi lost out. There was no way she could stay at his side when his long legs started running as fast as they could. She flipped him off and stopped running, admitting defeat.

"Stuff you Axel!" She yelled, he almost fell over from laughing. Beating Kairi felt so good that the day possibly couldn't get any better. Well, that is, until Axel spied a certain blonde walking in a very deserted area in between two of the recreational buildings. Axel made a B-line for the alley way, and Roxas's eyes lit up when he saw him.

"Axel? Why are you up this ear-" He was cut off. In around three seconds flat Axel had managed to shove him up against the concrete wall and smash their lips together. Roxas would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the spontaneousness. The red head slipped his tongue in and ran his hands up and down the side of the blondes body. Roxas moaned deep in his throat, and Axel felt the vibration against his lips.

Then, suddenly, Axel pulled away and kept running. Oh that certainly wasn't going to do in Roxas's opinion. He latched his hand around Axel's arm and yanked him back. The red head was quite shocked at the action, and found _himself_ being shoved up against the wall.

"You didn't think you could get away so easy..." Roxas put one of his hands on Axel's cheek, and the other hand teased the front of the red heads trousers. The blonde watched as Axel's green eyes changed from shock to realization then to lust.

"Oh Roxy..." Axel purred, putting his face in the nape of the blondes neck. Roxas laughed, quite pleased with himself. The red head came to his senses a little though, unfortunately.

"Roxas," he pushed him away. "We can't have sex in an alley way."

"Try me..."

He was not making it easy to walk away. And now, Axel had a little under seven minutes to shoo Roxas away and get back to the gym. With an erection. Dammit.

Quick decisions aren't always the best ones.

"The recreation building right there. Has a bathroom in it. Yes?"

"Yes..." Roxas caught on quickly. "With locks..."

"Perfect." Axel intertwined his fingers with Roxas's and they scurried into the Rec building. Axel promised himself NO SEX. That would take far too long and he really didn't have time. This was going to be strictly... 'Touchy'... Is that the right word? Anyway... Once the two got into the bathroom Roxas propped himself up onto the sink counter and Axel locked the door.

The shiny white marble floor was quite blinding to look at, and the cubicles were all an awful red color, that one wouldn't consider paining anything with. Everything was too clean.

Axel walked over to Roxas, his shoes squeaking making the situation slightly awkward, but Axel just rolled with it. "Well hello there, you look aroused..." He nipped at Roxas's neck, but the blonde didn't do anything to respond. One question playing on his mind.

"Did you mean what you sai-"

"You say that an awful lot..." He murmured

"Shh. This is important." Hearing Roxas's tone, Axel was obedient and pulled back, looking at his boy friends questioning eyes. Roxas hesitated, but spoke clearly.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

Before Axel could say 'mean what?' The blonde had bet him to it.

"About you loving me."

Oh wow, this conversation just got awfully heavy. Axel opted for the less intense approach. I mean, he didn't have time to give Roxas the 'OMG I love you soooo much' speech, they only had like, five minutes. Cue less complicated, 'I do love you' Axel sentence in three... Two... One...

" _You_ , Roxas Strife, are the most important thing to me right now." Well done Ax, well done. He leaned forward, bridging the gap between their lips. It took Roxas a second to respond, because he had been caught so off guard by the last sentence. Once he felt Axel's tongue slip into his mouth, he went into action mode.

He intertwined his fingers in Axel's hair, pulling him closer, making sure there was little to no space left in between them. Axel moved his hands to Roxy's waist, and nibbled the blonde's lower lip, earning a low moan from him. The red head then pulled Roxas up, and carried him over to a wall, and slammed him against it, still kissing him, and getting yet another pleasure moan.

It felt so good, Roxas was feeling bliss. He inhaled Axel's scent and tasted his skin and lips. This was possibly the best thing to do at six fifteen in the morning.

Axel still had the blonde in the air, and Roxas wrapped his legs around his waist, and put his arms around his neck to hold on. He had Roxas flush against the wall, and continued devouring his mouth in sweet kisses. Axel then moved his head downwards, and sucked on the white flesh of Roxas's neck. The blonde threw his head back with closed eyes, and ground his hardening cock into the front of Axel's shorts.

Axel bit down harder and rubbed against Roxas, his erection was begging for release. He could feel it pulsing, and his shorts were so fucking tight. Yes, his SHORTS were tight. " _Roxas_..." He moaned, moving his lips to another part of the blondes neck and sucking deeply.

"Axel... Axel I need you." The blonde whimpered, humping his clothed erection into Axel's again. Axel had to be careful here, this was quickly leading to sex. He didn't know if he could control himself any longer, he really _needed_ Roxas too. How much longer did they have?

Axel lowered his head down, and pulled up Roxas's loose purple Leopard t-shirt, exposing his stomach and nipples. He then licked up between his ab's, then continued swirling his tongue upwards until he came to Roxas's right nipple. He took it into his mouth, and nipped gently at it and sucked, he moved his hand to fondle the left one at the same time, rubbing his thumb over it.

Roxas was in a frenzy. He was rubbing against Axel faster than ever now, and harder. He was huffing incoherent things, with his head facing the ceiling and his eyes shut tight in pleasure. " _Fuck, Axel, fuck, me, harder, ahh... I love, it, so. Much, fuck! me! ahh!_ " In between each word he was thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder, and Axel found himself thrusting right back.

He was humping the fuck out of Roxy. Rubbing their clothed cocks together, and if anyone were to come in at the moment, they would get a serious nose bleed and start rubbing themselves unabashedly. I guess thats what excited Axel the most in this situation... How freaking hot Roxas was... Ohhh...

Axel needed more. In one swift movement he undid Roxas's pants and yanked them down so that his underwear and thighs were showing. The red head also saw the tip of the blondes cock showing through the fabric, and growled in lust. Roxas whimpered at their lack of contact, and reached forward wanting to connect his lower region with Axel's again.

Without taking his mouth off Roxas's now very hard nipple, Axel undid his own pants, and they slide down his legs slightly, showing his boxers and a very unmistakable erection. Axel then began fucking Roxas's cock into the wall, rubbing the two together and moaning very loud after each thrust. Axel moved his head up to Roxas and placed a quick, passionate kiss onto his lips.

One of the problems (Or advantages, depends on how you look at it) of the bathroom was that all the sounds coming from their mouths were made louder from the hard walls. The noise would just bounce off the marble and reverberate around the room. So all the moaning ect. Was made 2x louder, and hopefully no one would walk past the room because they would definitely hear them. Especially the blonde...

When Roxas's started to make needy noises, Axel knew he was in trouble. He thought all this rubbing would take Roxas's mind off sex, but it clearly hadn't. All Axel had done was made Roxas very horny, given them both really hard erections, and managed to take both their pants off too. This wasn't going to plan. No, not at all.

Axel up'ed the anti.

He moved Roxas a little, then slammed him into the wall again, making their cocks rub on the side. "AHH! OH GOD'S AXEL!" He screamed, resting his head on Axel's shoulder and breathing really unsteadily. Axel continued humping himself against the blonde, and his visions started to turn a little fuzzy, and all he could feel was pleasure.

Axel moved his hand to the front of Roxy's boxers, and took his cock into his hand, and pumped it steadily. The blonde bit into his shoulder, and humped the hand fast, making his breathing really quick. Roxas moved his hands to Axels ass, and massaged the cheeks. The red head moaned into the blonde's neck, and quickened the pace of his strokes on Roxy's dick, and squeezed the tip really _hard_.

"FUCK AXEL!" Roxas screamed again, moving his hands to Axel's waist and raking his finger nails down the red heads back. " _Fuck, Roxy, this is so hot..."_ He breathed, blowing hot air against Roxas's ear. Then, Axel didn't feel any nails digging into his back. Then he realized a little too late that the blonde was pulling his underwear off.

 _OH CRAP! I have to make him come before I accidentally fuck his brains out._ Axel had to think fast, his cock was already exposed. _What do I do What do I do What do I do!?_ Okay, now Roxas's was out too. They were both completely naked and humping their dicks together.

Axel definitely felt a difference.

This.

Was.

Mind blowing.

Having both of their erections sliding against one another was pure bliss. Axel had never felt any thing like this. All he could feel was pleasure, nothing else. His eyes clouded over even more. He thrusted harder and harder, reaching down he rested his hands on Roxas's ass, now it was his turn to massage the very sensitive area.

They must only have around two minutes left... Eeek!

"Fuck! Axel, I want you so bad!" Roxas bit his lip, and continued moving his hips into Axel's, he could feel the precum dripping down the side of his leg. "Roxas, I feel like I'm gonna... Like I'm gonna..." Axel bit his own lip, and rubbed his cock extra hard against Roxas's, feeling a pleasure sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"No Axel! Don't, cum, yet." Roxas puffed, them yelled. "Ahhhh! It's feels so fucking good!" Axel felt his cock shiver, he really wanted to cum. Scratch that, he needed to.

He up'd the anti even more.

He parted Roxas's cheeks, and coated his index finger with some of the precum on the inside of Roxas's thigh. When he started to gently rubb Roxas's entrance, he saw the blonde's eyes open really wide. Then Roxas pushed himself down onto the finger and fucked himself on it. Moaning loudly, Rox leaned into Axel, hard enough to push them both backwards and into the sink counter.

Axel sat on the counter and Roxas straddled him, their cocks still rubbing together at great speed. Every time Roxas thrust his dick into Axel's, he fucked himself down onto the finger. Axel added another digit to Roxas's hole, and used his other hand to stroke the blondes balls.

Roxas was feeling so much pleasure. He loved Axel's fingers inside him, fucking him, and Axel's other hand playing with his balls was becoming too much. His vision started clouding too, and he felt the pleasure pool inside of him too. With each thrust Roxas felt himself draw nearer to climax. "Fuck!" thrust "Axel!" thrust "I'm gonna!" thrust "Cum!" thrust.

One minute...

"Ahhh Axel! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Axel twisted his fingers and found the sweet spot inside of Roxy. Roxas's humped him faster, and it only took one last hit of the sweet spot to send Roxas over the edge.

"AXEL!"

He came hard. His fingers latched onto Axel's back, and the marks they made would be there for a while. He closed his eyes tight and rubbed his cock against the red heads, sending him into a orgasm wild craze.

Axel felt Roxas's muscles contract around his fingers, then he felt a spurt of cum on his stomach. "Ahh fff-fuck Axel..." The blonde was lost for words. Axel's cock quivered, then he came really hard, and spilled his cum all over Roxas's stomach.

Axel took his fingers out of the blonde, but that didn't stop Roxas from grinding their dicks together. He continued humping Axel until the last drop of cum came out, then he slumped against the red head.

"That, was amazing..." He breathed, nuzzling his head into Axel's neck, and licking the spots where he had bit him as an apology. Axel ran his fingers up and down Roxy's back, feeling the sweat and making the blonde shiver.

"You are amazing..." Commented Axel, he was also finding it hard to breathe. Suddenly, Axel remembered where he was supposed to be in fifteen second. Looking up and staring at Roxas with wide eyes. "Shit!" he said. "I forgot about my team! They're waiting for me!" Blue eyes went wide too.

"Shit!"

"Quick! Not that that wasn't mind blowing, but we need to get dressed!" Roxas jumped off Axel like he was lava, and grabbed a couple paper towels and got rid of the cum. Axel pulled his underwear and shorts up, and pulled up Roxas's too for him. They both turned around at the same time and looked in the mirror. Dammit, their cheeks were a bit flushed. and their hair looked like they had just had sex, which wasn't true, but they had done something sexual.

Axel ran his hands though his hair, trying to comb it a little and make it look like it usually did. Roxas was busy putting the spike tips back in place on his own hair. Then the two turned on the sink and splashed water on their faces. Axel then looked at Roxas, and Roxas looked at him, and they instantly latched their lips together, sinking into a romantic kiss, that left them wanting more.

Roxas pulled away first. "Come on Axel! You gotta go!" He laughed, but the red head was relentless, placing a kiss on any part of Roxas's face that he could get to, mostly his lips. "Axel! I'm serious!" He giggled, and pushed the offending kisser's face backwards. Axel pouted childishly, so Roxas got onto his tippy-toes, and pecked Axel on the lips. The red head smiled, knowing he had won.

"Go on! Get going!" Roxas pushed him towards the door.

Axel blew him a kiss, unlocked it, then full on sprinted toward the gym.

Three seconds.

He rounded the corner to see Kairi coming up to the meeting spot, she was only walking, but when she saw Axel she started running again.

"Shit!" Yes, thats right, their bet. Crap.

Two seconds.

Axel was moving as fast as he possibly could, taking long strides. Kairi had lot's of speed, she had been walking for a while.

One second.

Annnnnddddd...

Axel won.

By around... 0.7 of a second.

The two collapsed on the ground, out of breath. They rested their faces against the cold concrete ground. Have you ever tried running after sex? No? Didn't think so, it's a mission. And Kairi... Kairi was just wildly unfit.

"I... Win... Again... Cap'n."

"Axel... Fuck... Up..."

Riku arrived on the scene shortly, looking at the two in the same position on the ground, as if they were twins.

"What are you two doing? Looks like you're bonding!"

That got them off the ground fast.

"Oh hell no!"

"Eww gross!"

Riku just laughed seeing the state they were in. "Come on, didn't you say we had practice now Kairi?"

"Oh, right." She picked herself up to her full height (which wasn't very much) and strutted towards the gym. "Stop goofing around. We've got work to do."

Riku and Axel saluted, and lazily followed Kairi. They looked back and saw their team mates all in different positions around the camp, still running.

"Hey Axe, thought you powered it forward... How come Kairi almost bet you? I saw you two racing."

"Oh, heh," Axel scratched the back of his head. "Ran into Roxas and stuff happened..."

"You sly dog!"

"Hey! Wasn't my fault, was my brain making stupid split-second decisions..."

"You and your impulses..."

"You know it! Come on, let's get to the gym before kairi kicks our asses for being 'late'."

"That girl..."

"Is a mess."

They continued walking, making idle conversation and cracking jokes. It was nice having his best friend all to his self for once, without Sora around. They could be themselves. Not that Axel didn't like Sora, he loved Sora! It's just that... Riku was always weird when the brunet was around, not telling jokes or being playful, he tried being mature and tough... Which in Axel's opinion soo did not suit him.

That Roxas strife... Axel couldn't stop thinking about him... Imagine the spanking Axel would have given him if he had had to run around the whole camp four times shirtless.

Actually, that sounds rather nice...

Axel might have to try that out one day ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa whoa whoa! Haha (: I kind of cheated in this chapter... I copy and pasted their 'intimate' scene from another one of my fics :P tehe anyway... I couldn't help but think this little part of dialogue whilst writing this:

"Man, we're having sex almost every chapter now..." Roxas laughed

"Come on, you love it."

o.o

Oh dear.

Anyway (: Here are my lovely reviewers from the last chapter! And please review + favorite! I will love you forever! (THREE THOUSAND.)

virohayakawa - I know, Vanitas is badass XD\\\

Black Heart124 - Haha Lol (: yussss

DyingOfTheLight43- I'm sorry ): Ven's not in this story! But I agree fully ith the paring but it would be way to hard to explain that Roxas had a twin hehe

Yuki RueAnn-Undertaker's lover - You never fail to impress (: laughed my butt off at your comment! (: You. Are. Awesome.

\- COOKIE FOR YOU

Kaitybaby123- The next chapter IS NOW

AmutoisLove - YOU ARE AWESOME. SERIOUS. I luv it when people read the whole story and comment on every chapter AWESOME.

Lazy Rain - Haha (: I'm soooorrryyyy (: too lazy to log in haha

ewonsama - Oh dear, cliff hangers XD

Crystalssparklinginthesun - Cheers (: omnom

mangamichelle- Thankies (:

xXKairiheartsXx - Haha I \m glad you're enjoying it (:

BuddyCakes - I know right! Hehe

Thank you guyz sooooo much! You are AWESOME and all get cookies! Now please remember to tell me your thoughts on this chapter in the little box below that loves words!

xo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. So Fecking Cold

**Chapter 10: So Fecking Cold**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know... I think I might just initiate some drama in this chapter! Oh no she didn't! ;P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER TEN (ERMEHGERD TEN!) - So... Fecking... Cold...

Five Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

Saturday

"You know what? I think we should re-elect team captain, I'm sick of Kairi and her shit. Remind me again why we're running laps at six o'clock in the morning when it's in the negative temperatures ON A SATURDAY."

Riku looked over at his friend whom was shivering out of his socks. "Why? Are you cold or something Ax?" A grin on his face, Axel cold is hilarious, the guy preferred keeping it above twenty degrees.

"No dumbass, I'm on fucking vibrate mode." He stuck his hands under his armpits attempting to find warmth. "This sucks."

"Come on, we've only got about one hundred meters to go. Plus it's your fault we're in this situation. So shush."

"Kairi has a massive issue with swearing. It's not my fault that when I drop the 'f' bomb we get laps at a ridiculous hour in the morning."

"Um, if you didn't do it she wouldn't give us laps."

"Fine. I really can't be bothered fighting with you this early. We shall continue this conversation over dinner."

"Yes ma'm." Riku saluted and they continued running in silence, the only noise was that of birds waking the camp up. Fucking birds.

They reached the cafeteria and breathed a sigh of relief. It was completely empty apart from one of the counselors that Axel swore never went to sleep, could be a vampire. Axel always saw him 'stalking' around camp. Once he had even sat outside their cabin until three Am for no reason. And now he was in the cafe drinking a coffee.

Xaldin... Axel could just make out the badge on his camp T-Shirt, but then he met those cold black eyes and his head snapped forward, back to grabbing food. Once his plate was thoroughly piled high with bacon and hash browns, he went and joined Riku at a table. The windows were all fogged up, and the stone floor was offering absolutely no protection from the frost outside.

"I'm gonna go grab a hot chocolate, it's a fucking snow globe in here." Axel grumbled at Riku, whom only nodded, not looking up from his cereal.

Axel reached the hot drink machine, pushed the hot chocolate button and waited for his cup to fill up. He felt a cold presence that made his back shiver. _Fuck._ He looked over at Riku and the silverette's eyes were wide in shock. Axel gave him a look that said - 'he's right behind me, isn't he?' There was a ding and the red head jumped right up in the air.

He hastily grabbed his cup and turned in the wrong direction, and ran straight into Xaldin, who was right behind him. And yes, you guessed right, where did that hot chocolate go? All over the counsellors face. And what did Axel do? Ran like the idiot he is. He mumbled a quick apology and high jacked it back to sit with Riku. He heard Xaldin growl behind him. Yes, _growl._

"Martinez." He barked, "Don't let me catch you doing _anything_ again."

Oh gawd.

Axel was in for it.

Doing something slightly smart and something dumb, the red head grabbed Riku's sleeve and dragged him out of the cafe, only when they got to the field did he let go. "The fuck man?"

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"I thought he was gonna castrate you."

"Kairi would be mad, thats what she wants to do." He tried lighting the mood, but he was still shaking like hell both from the near death experience and the frozen outside tundra of the camp. The grass crunched underneath their feet, Axel didn't like that one bit.

"Now that guy, _he_ needs a hug."

"And I'd hate to be the poor bastard doing the hugging."

"Did you see the way he _glared_ at you!"

"No, but then again, if I had I would have probably fainted. What's the time my sliver friend?" Riku laughed at the name then checked his watch.

"Almost seven."

"Good. I'm going back to bed." They entered their little cluster of cabins, and what Axel saw made his eyes see red and his blood run cold. Riku thinking quickly grabbed Axel's arms and held them behind his back before the red heads anger impulse would take over.

There was Roxas, _Axel's Roxas_ being pushed up against the wall of his cabin by none other than _Vanitas_ , and the black haired fucker had his mouth by Roxas's ear, whispering stuff to him. And Roxas wasn't even pushing him away or anything. They hadn't seen Axel and Riku yet.

"Riku... Let... Me... Go..." Axel spat through gritted teeth..

"Nope. You'll do something stupid. You know how you get when you're pissed." He whispered, which Axel knew was true.

Riku managed to pull him back so that they could watch without being seen, they could hear what was being said but only just. Axel had to stop himself from charging out there every one and a while.

"Van... Let go of me..."

"You tell him Roxas."

"Axel! Shut up!"

Vanitas leaned in closer. "Come on Roxy... You know you want me..." Axel bit his tongue, that was _his_ nick name for Roxas.

"Only Axel can call me that."

"What do you see in that prick anyway? It's me you want..." Vanitas purred, and he started kissing the blondes neck.

"Van. You really have to let go now. I'll tell the team." Roxas's voice became stronger.

"You wouldn't do that, I'd tell them about Axel. I saw you two out by the lake a week ago, I know you're together."

 _That fucker._

"So why are you doing this? If you know we're together?"

"Because I figured... If you have the choice between us you'd choose me... I mean, we've actually had sex before."

"I've had sex with Axel. The night of the party."

Vanitas smiled. "Bet he wasn't as good as me. That guys a slut who isn't capable of romance." He leant in to kiss the blonde. Thats when Roxas pushed him away, with all the strength he could muster. He stood up to his full height (which I repeat, isn't very much) and looked the other boy straight in the eyes.

"Van. You know what? Fuck up. I'm only being nice to you because you're on my team, but once you start to slag off Axel, I will no longer tolerate you. I-I..." He looked down at the ground. "I love him."

"About fucking time." Axel stood up and strode out to the two, with Riku not restraining him anymore.

"Axel?" Roxas looked happy to see him, but scared that he had seen Vanitas kissing him. What was the red head going to think? And how long had he been watching? Riku stayed hidden.

Axel's green eyes were venomous, and stayed locked on Vanitas as he pushed Roxas behind himself. He kept his voice calm. "Hey Vanitas. Whose name did he scream the whole time?"

Vanitas was pissed, he knew the answer but didn't say.

"Whose. Name?" Axel repeated louder.

"Yours."

"That's right." And he socked him hard in the nose with his knuckles.

"FUCK!" Van went crashing into the side of the wall, and his hands instantly went to his nose.

"Axel!" The red head didn't do anything else to Van, but watched him slide down the wall to crumble onto the ground. Axel then turned to go into his own cabin, ignoring Roxas's protests and pleads to come back to talk. "Axel Martinez you come back here right now!"

"I don't think so." He waved as he shut the sliding door behind him. Riku said 'hey', as he past a dumbstruck Roxas and a bleeding/whimpering Vanitas and awkwardly went into the cabin too.

When they got inside, Axel punched the wall and yelled, "SHIT!" waking up Demyx and Sora, whom both sat up in bed and squealed from the fright.

"Axel... What the fuck are you doing?" Dem mumbled in a 'just woke up from sleep' voice.

The red head sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He felt _really sick._ Like that kind of sick that you don't think will ever go away and it just consumes you. He heard the sliding door open and shut but didn't look up. He then felt a warm pair of arms around him. He looked up, and sparkling blue eyes hit his sad green ones. "Axel..."

"I think I want to go for a walk, don't you fancy a walk Sora and Demyx, two friends that want to stay out of other peoples business?" Riku all but hauled the other two out because they were in full eavesdrop mode. Did I mention they were both only in boxers? And it was minus two outside?

Axel and Roxas were still looking at each other as the sliding door shut again.

"Axel..."

Complete silence.

"Talk to me..."

"There is nothing to talk about." Axel looked away.

"There is everything to talk about."

"Like. What." Okay, _now_ he was struggling to keep his voice even.

"How... How much did you see?"

"Enough." Axel stood and looked out the window nearest to his bed. This was so fucked up, they had only been together for week and Vanitas had tried to stick his tongue in Roxas's mouth.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Roxas put his hand on Axel's cheek and made him look at him, but still the red heads eyes wavered.

"Because I don't want to."

Hurt, Roxas pulled Axel down onto the bed so that the Chocobo was hovering above him. The blonde waited for Axel's lips to reach his, but they didn't. Instead, Axel pulled himself up onto a kneeling position.

"I think... I think I need to think for a bit." Roxas kneeled too, their stomachs touching.

"What do you need to think about?" He whispered.

"Stuff..."

"About us?" Axel only nodded. "Can I- Can I try and persuade your thoughts...?" The blonde whispered.

No reply.

Roxas hesitated, and placed his hand on Axel's cheek. Ever so slowly, as if testing Axel's emotions, he leant in, and pressed his lips softly against the red heads, Axel didn't even close his eyes. Roxas didn't go any further, he was scared... He pulled away to find Axel's eyes still watching him and he felt defeated. A single tear flowed out of his eye. He looked at Axel for a few more seconds before deciding to leave.

He told himself he wasn't aloud to cry before he got back to his room. He really did like Axel, and despite the amount he tried to hide it it was starting to come out. At first it was just a sexual fantasy, but now it was a crush... No, way more than that. Love? Yeah, love.

Before he could reach the door, a hand intertwined with his own and pulled him back. Axel turned him around and kissed the single tear away, giving his hand a little gentle squeeze. "Don't cry... I just need to think..."

Roxas's eyes widened and his heart lurched, he had a little bit of hope didn't he? He finally turned and left, and when he reached Vanitas (still on the ground) he only had one thing to say.

"You are a fucking prat."

And he didn't stop walking until he reached his own bed, hoped in, and nuzzled into the blankets, wishing Axel was there with him to warm the sheets up, wrap his arms around him, and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Axel, on the other hand, sat there and stared at the wall until his friends came back, which wasn't very long because they had watched the cabin from some bushes and waited until Roxas left.

They all sat around Axel on his bed, all not knowing what to do. Riku had filled the others in on the situation, and it really wasn't in their expertise. They knew more about getting guys than fixing relationships. They just watched Axel, a bit frightened about what he was going to do next, he was like a time bomb about to go off at any second.

"Guys?" They all flinched, then realized he was calm.

"Yeah?" Demyx put his hand on Axel's knee.

"I know this is gay, but I really need a hug."

Axel could really be a fruit loop sometimes... They all laughed and went in for a group hug.

"It'll be all good Ax! We are here for you brotha!" Okay, refresh, Sora's the fruit loop.

"So's right, we need to take your mind off this! What do you want to do today?"

They let go, awaiting Axel's answer. "Dem, you play the guitar right?"

"That I do."

"I want to learn the guitar. We should go out to the field and lounge around. I need a break. We must also talk game plans on fixing my wreck of a love life."

"O-Kay!" They all saluted and got dressed into shorts, the weather had taken a turn to warmth with the sun shining and the frost fading away. They pulled on random T-Shirts, Ax grabbed his backpack that had some art stuff in it and a notebook, and Dem grabbed his guitar. They strolled out of the cabin and onto the field, Sora and Riku holding hands all the way.

They sat down in the middle of the green, and Dem got to work teaching Axel the guitar, which he took quite a shine to. He had learnt a whole song in the span of ten minutes, and lay down with his back supported by his bag and strummed away while the others thought of things that could fix his relationship.

"Maybe a romantic dinner?"

"No, I think you're missing the point, it was Roxas that stuffed up."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Hmmm..."

Some people were starting to sit out on the green too, must have been about ten O-clock now, Axel had lost the time when he had a little nap.

"Stuff it's hot out here!" He discarded his T-shirt and laid back down, still playing the guitar.

"Look at you, not afraid to whip your top off." Demyx teased.

"Well, it's not my fault I was blessed with these dashing good looks."

Demyx sighed, oh Axel, you are cocky. At that moment Zexion arrived on the scene with an enormous book. "Hey guys."

"Heyy!" Axel was glad Zex was here, they'd become good mates.

"Sup." Riku nodded then went back to nuzzling his face into Sora's neck.

Dem reached up and pulled him onto his lap. "Whatcha reading Zexy?"

"Well, I got your text about the Roxas situation-" He looked knowingly at Axel, "- And I thought this might help."

"Whats it about?"

"It's a book on the in's and out's of relationships, it's got an index that helps you find stuff easier, so tell me in depth what happened."

"And this is when I go back to sleep, wake me after you've told him." Axel strummed extra loud so he wouldn't have to hear, and closed his eyes thinking of everything other than 'R'.

He felt a light tap on his foot and he stopped playing. "Your thoughts Zex?" He asked.

"Well, I'll look it up in my book. Well done on punching the prick by the way."

"Shut the front door! Zex, did you just swear!?" The other three were shocked, it was strange coming from Zexion.

All was quiet from a second, then the raven-haired guy spoke again.

"Fuck."

"Ooohh!"

"He went there!"

"Look out! We have a badass here!"

"Guys, shut up!" He laughed, then went back to looking up possible solutions in his books. After a tense five minutes of page turning he finally came to the right piece of information.

"On this page, in block letters, it literally says: 'TALK TO HIM.' In block letters."

"You've got to be kidding." Axel hoped the book hadn't cost much.

"I'm not, see, right here." Zex turned the book around, and sure enough, covering two pages it said those exact words.

Axel couldn't believe he had bothered to get excited about the book. "Fuck that." He tried to have a nap again but Zex wouldn't let him.

"Axe, the book doesn't lie. Talk to him, hear his point of view."

The red head sat up, mildly annoyed. "Zex, he didn't even bother to push the guy away until the last minute."

"Hear. His. Side. Of. The. Story."

"I would but I'm too pisse-"

"RIKU. AXEL. PRACTICE RIGHT NOW."

"Fucking Kairi." Axel angrily got up and saw Kairi's figure in the distance. "IT'S SATURDAY!"

"PRACTICE RIGHT NOW."

"Fucking hell. Okay, Riku, we've got to go. Can you guys work on a solution?"

"Talk to him." Zexion repeated. Riku pulled himself away from Sora, he really didn't want to go, heck, Axel would have preferred having a long nap instead of practice. They both ran to the gym and cursed Kairi's name.

"Dude," Riku said as they jogged. "Just talk to him."

"I'll think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vanitas really did need that bash didn't he? Haha, oh well, will their relationship be fixed in the span of the next chapter? Or won't it? Oooh! Lol, oh the drama (:

Thanks so much to my reviewers of the last chapter! And tell me what you thinks gonna happen next! :D

Pssst! Did I mention the review box gives out free cookies? No? Well it does! (: Only if you write in it and hit send! (:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Worst Sentence Ever

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 11: Worst Sentence Ever**

Oh hai! (: How are you? Good? Good. I'm on a nice weekend break and on a writing roll :D Enjoy this chapter (: I feel like I've sort of lost some of my reviewers (: So I thought if I post loads then they'll come back! Yay! Poor Axel, his relationship is a bit rocky ay? Let's sort this out in this chapter shall we? (:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER ELEVEN: The worst sentence ever.

Four Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

Wednesday

"Aww fuck it, he looks miserable. I'll talk to him tonight."

Zexion and the others fist pumped the air, it had taken Axel all of four days to decide on finally talking to Roxas about the whole 'Vanitas' thing.

"Finally!" Demyx went and hit him on the shoulder. It was almost midnight and Axel and Roxas were doing one of their late night stare offs that had started two night ago. Axel would look at the blonde from his bed and Roxas would look from his own bed.

"I guess your going to the lake?"

"I'll find out." The red head grabbed the nearest notepad and scrawled in block letters so Roxy would be able to see.

'Talk?'

Axel saw the blondes face light up and a big smile take over, flashing his teeth in the moonlight. Roxas gestured for Axel to come over to his cabin, and the red head hesitated, why his cabin? Was it safe there? Um... He only nodded. Chucking on his leather jacket and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, what time will you be back and why?" Sora asked from his bed, and it took Axel a second to reply.

"Roxas's cabin. Possibly tomorrow morning. Talking."

"Anything else we need to know?"

"If I'm not back by ten, I'm either being cuddled to death, or the Leopards have got a hold of me and you need to call for help."

"Okay, all good, night." Zexion hopped in bed next to Demyx and Riku did the same with Sora, preparing for spooning and sleeping. Yay, a couple fest. Axel was kind of glad he was leaving to be with Rox, would be way funner than listening to the others whispering 'sweet nothings' in each others ears. Ugghh.

He shut the door quietly, it took him two steps to reach Roxas's cabin, and he was quite shocked when he opened it. There. Room. Was. Spotless. Like creepily tidy. It made his own cabin look like a rubbish dump. There was nothing on the floor, no clothes, no chocolate bar wrappers. Axel bet that if he opened one of the drawers that it would contain FOLDED clothes. THE HORROR.

He shut the door behind him and was a bit taken aback by the darkness, the cabin was in the wrong place to get any moonlight, so it was almost pitch black, apart from being able to see the carpet and the furniture Axel couldn't see anything. "Hey Rox..." He said uneasily, not being able to see the blonde. He suddenly felt some arms around his waist and a head against his chest. Sighing with relief, he returned the hug and lifted Roxas off his feet and swung him around a couple of times, before placing him back on his feet.

"I've missed you so much." Roxas whispered, and he leant up and kissed Axel, almost as if he hadn't seen him in a year and all he had thought about was connecting their lips.

When he pulled away Axel spoke. "I missed you too."

Roxas led him over to his bed and the two sat down. Axel, feeling the stares of his room mates from his cabin, looked over. When he locked eyes with Sora he raised an eye brow then closed the curtains. Those bastards had pretended to go to sleep. He really did have some scheming friends. Roxas looked confused at Axel's actions but just shrugged it off.

"Did you think about stuff?" Axel could just see Roxas's eyes enough to see that the blonde looked worried, like _really_ _worried_ , so he kissed him again. And then the kissing became harder, Axel pushed Roxas down onto the bed and straddled his waist. Slipping his tongue in, Axel reached under Roxas's shirt and ran his fingers up and down the side of his body, teasing his skin. When Roxas started to moan, Axel pulled away. He looked down at little Roxy, and a shot of pleasure ran through him. _He. Looked. Delicious._

His shirt was lifted showing his abs, his hair was all jostled about. His lips were parted and his breathing was irregular, his chest heaving. Ooh, Axel likey.

"A-Axel-" The red head then noticed that his hands were still gliding over Roxas's muscles. "-T-touch me some m-more..."

The red head leant down and nibbled on the lobe of Roxy's ear, just like he had the day they met (Well, sort of met). "It would be my _pleasure Roxy..."_ The way he had purred Roxas's name made the blonde shiver, oh it was hot.

Axel's fingers traveled down until they rested on the bulge at the front of Roxas's boxers. "Oh A-Axel!" Roxas moaned, wrapping his arms around the red head neck and mewling into his ear. Axel started palming Roxas's need and found himself getting quite hot and bothered. Slipping off his leather jacket and discarding his T-shirt, he went back to making Roxas excited.

"You like this Roxy?"

Roxas bit his lip, almost making it bleed, and started rubbing himself against Axel's hand when the red head wasn't going fast enough. "Uhg! Yes Axel! Fuck yes!"

Axel breathed hot air against Roxas's ear. "Do you want me to fuck you..?"

"Take me Axel!"

The red head laughed, but kept his hand going steadily. "W-what?" Roxas giggled, but then moaned really loud when Axel grabbed his length through the boxer fabric and started to pump it.

"That was quite interesting..."

"I-I've always wanted to say that... Uunnh!" Axel's laugh filled the air again, and he ran his tongue up Roxy's neck.

"I liked it..."

Axel then removed Roxas's boxers, and before he could touch the blonde again, Roxas switched their positions, and Axel would be lying if he said he didn't like a Uke that was a bit dominant sometimes. Massive turn on.

Now it was Roxas's turn to 'turn Axel on', not that he wasn't already 'on', anymore 'on' and he might explode.

Leaning down and putting his tongue in Axel's mouth, Roxas started rubbing the red head nipples with the tips of his fingers, slightly nibbling Axel's lower lip. He started to move south a little, nipping and sucking his way down Axel's torso, and the red head had to think it felt really good. "Oh Roxy..."

"Heh, do you like this? Axel?"

"Mmmhmm..." Roxas moved his hand to the front of Axel's shorts, rubbing the front of them.

"And this? Do you like this?" He bent down and took off the black shorts, then started kissing Axel's erection through his underwear.

" _Mmm Yeahh._ "

Roxas swirled his tongue around the outline of Axel's cock, then discarded the underwear too. Very eager, he took Axel's erection into his mouth in one go, and started bobbing his head up and down, using his hands to rub Axel's balls. "F-fuck Roxas!"

The blonde took his lips off of Axel's dick, and gave the tip a few licks, and started pumping it with his hand. "I thought you'd like it." He whispered, and Axel looked down to find Roxas playing with _himself._

Roxas moved up again to kiss Axel, then sat back, guiding his rear end towards Axel's dick. Axel woke up pretty quick from his pleasure coma. "Rox! I haven't even prep'ed you or l-lube or a condom-"

"Shh, I don't want a condom-"

 _Okay, thats kinda silly._

"- And I kind of... Already prepared myself..." He shyly added. Axel's thoughts went wild, he liked the idea of that. Roxas touching himself, thinking about him... Yum.

"Okay, if you're sure." And then, Roxas took Axel fully inside himself, and Axel hissed as his throbbing erection went into Roxas's tight hole. Come to think of it, they actually hadn't had sex since the night of the party. This was like their first time, due to the fact that now both of them were conscious.

Axel switched their positions once more, no longer able to contain himself. He had to make Roxas cum before he did, it would be really embarrassing otherwise. "FUCK! AXEL!" The red head started thrusting faster and faster, which wasn't working in his favor because he was just getting closer to release. He angled himself up a bit, and soon found the blondes sweet spot, and he could tell because Roxas shivered and screamed his name louder than ever.

Oh wait.

Crap.

If anyone heard that Axel was going to be in big trouble. He instantly put his hand over Roxas's mouth but didn't stop thrusting. He could feel the vibrations of Roxas's strained voice against his palm and yearned to hear what the blonde was screaming in ecstasy. Axel moaned and went faster, slamming his cock into Roxy.

Feeling his release _really close,_ Axel tried one last attempt to make the blonde blow his load before he did. Reaching down, Axel used his free hand to grab Roxas's erection and pumped it as fast as he could. The effect was instant. Roxas's eyes went wide then shut tight, his head falling back onto his pillow. He allowed Axel to fuck him into the mattress, then Axel felt a particularly strong vibration against his hand, and Roxas came, really really hard. His vision went white, and Axel, feeling generous, removed his hand just in time for- "AXEL!" No doubt what Roxas had been screaming the whole time.

When Roxas came Axel couldn't take it anymore. He went over the edge with the blonde, and squeezed his eyes shut, seeing stars. " _Roxass!"_ he then collapsed onto Roxy's small frame and pulled out. "That. Felt. So. Good." He puffed, attempting to catch his breath. The something came to his mind. "I wonder if people that... Have a lot of sex are really... Fit..."

"Trust you to think of that!" Roxas laughed then pushed Axel off of himself. Then kissed the top of the red heads nose and snuggled into him. Axel laid on his back with Roxas cuddled up to him, and thought that maybe this was the right time for their 'talk'.

"Rox, we need to have a little chat now..."

"Can't we sleep?"

"No..."

"Okay..." Roxas had gone a little shy now.

"My first question is, why did Vanitas have you pinned to a wall the other day?" Axel kept the conversation light, he didn't want to frighten the boy away.

"He likes me now, ever since that video he's been getting increasingly annoying and then he tried to kiss me and I couldn't handle it anymore, and I pushed him away. I was trying to be nice because if he had told the team about me liking you, the you might have been sent home by your team or bashed by my team... And I... I don't want that."

Axel's heart almost broke. This kid, he had only been thinking about him that whole time, and Axel, being the prick he was, ignored him. He ignored him to the point that he was almost in tears. He vowed then and there that he would always talk to Roxas as soon as something bad happened. He was being stupid, Roxas loved hi-

Wait.

Hold the phone.

Roxas loved him.

...

He had won.

He had won the competition with Riku.

But how could he prove it? He'd have to bring it up with Riku tomorr- No, later today.

"I love you Rox."

"I love you too"

And they snuggled closer and fell into a much deserved sleep together, not breaking their cuddling once the whole night. Axel dreamt of Roxy the whole night. They were good dreams, about picnics and Axel serenading Roxas with his guitar, he could now play three songs, which he was very proud of. Oh yes, tomorrow morning was going to be bliss.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. . .o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o..o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Four Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

Thursday

Axel really didn't want to get up the next morning, so, y'know, he didn't. Having his arms wrapped around Roxas and the sunlight streaming into the room was just wonderful. But Ax knew that he was going to have to leave soon because, let's be honest, he had no idea where Roxas's team mates were or when they were getting back.

He felt the blonde stir in hid arms and decided to speak. "Roxy, babe, whats the time?"

Roxas rolled over and nuzzled into Axel's arm. "Nine thirty..." He yawned.

"I think I should go now then..."

"Noo!" Roxas whined, he gripped Axel's arm so that he couldn't move.

"Come on Rox! If your team mates come back and I'm naked in bed with you then I'm screwed! You know that!"

"I just want to cuddle some more." He huffed, snuggling down. His cuteness. Was squeal worthy. Erg. Axel had to swallow his squeal and decided on kissing Roxas's cheek to show his appreciation. Roxas smiled at the gesture, just it disappeared when Axel rose from the bed.

"Whhhyyyy?" The blonde whined.

"Because I like my penis attached to my body thank you very much!"

"But I won't get to see you! I never get to see you during the day!"

"I can't help that Rox..." Axel bit his lip, the kid was being so gawd damn cute! Grr!

"Can I- Can I come to your practice?"

...

Wait. What?

How do you respond to _that._

 _Is he- Is Roxas really actually a spy for the Leopards?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you haven't caught on, "Can I come to your practice?" Is the worst sentence ever..

Is roxas spying for the leopards?

What if Kairi sees him there?

If Axel doesn't let him, what will the consequences be? Will Roxas think Axel doesn't trust him?

Keep reading my lovely reading readers! I will post new next weekend! Pssst! I tell you this a lot, but the review box gives out free cookies if you fill it with words and press send! :DDD

I hope you're enjoying the story! xo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Xally

**Chapter 12: Xally**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey yall! Sup? How's your week been? Good? Well, sorry for the wait for this chap! I always find it funny reading the reviews because I sometimes can't remember what I wrote about, and I have to read my chapters again to see which parts you thought were funny! P.S, I'm now gonna reply to ALL of my reviewers (: I leave you guys alone for a week and I have one thousand more views!11! EEEEEEEEeee! O.O

I'm gonna start a new story soon so keep your eye on my activity!

Here's the chapter you've been waiting for... Enjoy (: xo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER TWELVE: Xally

Four Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

Still Wednesday

Now we have a very 'out of it' Axel stood staring at a very 'why are you looking at me like that?' Roxas.

 _'Can I come to your practice?'_

Was it bad that that sentence was just replaying over and over in the red heads mind. _Why did Roxas want to come? What if Kairi sees him? What if I say no? If he comes, will he video the practice and show his team? Wait... He can't really do that, he wouldn't be able to explain why he was there... No, he could tell them he snuck in... Or tha-_

Axel had a really bad thought.

 _That he might be using me to steal our routine._

His heart did this weird lurch-y thing. He had actually believed that Roxas liked him. Wait, he didn't know the truth yet. ARGHHH! He didn't know WHAT to believe. DAMN HIS MESSED UP RELATIONSHIPS!

With his brain ticking over, his stomach full of butterflies, and his heart throbbing a little, Axel had a genius idea (He's full of those) and decided to test the blonde.

"I guess you can come..." Axel hoped to high heaven that his face didn't say what his mind was saying. Which was - 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU, YOU INSENSITIVE &%$&'

This test was flawless to the red head. If the Leopards had the same routine as the Chocobos in the next few weeks, then Axel would know Roxas was a lier. If they didn't, then Axel would have a lovely boyfriend that he could snogg whenever he felt like it (Well, sort of whenever he felt like it, he can't really snogg him out in the open can he?)

The effect of Axel's words radiated on Roxas's face, the blonde was smiling from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Yep, really." Axel looked for any signs that he shouldn't trust Roxas, and either he was a really good actor, or he was being truthful. Hmm... to trust or not to trust: That is the question

"Yay!" Roxas leapt up, fully naked, I may add, and jumped onto Axel, wrapping his legs around the taller guy's waist to hold himself in the air. The red head stumbled a step or two back, but managed to catch Roxas so he didn't fall on the ground.

Roxas searched Axel's eyes, no doubt trying to create 'a moment'.

"I love you."

 _Yeah. Sure you do._

 _..._

 _DAMMIT AXEL STOP THINKING LIKE THAT._

 _Act as though nothing is wrong... Stay calm... Breathe in... And out..._

"Love you too Roxy."

Roxas giggled, throwing his arms around Axel's neck. Smiling wider then before, he started kissing the red head passionately. Axel leant in more, and ran his tongue along the edge of Roxy's lips before slipping it inside his mouth. "Mmm... You taste good..."

"Roxas? Roxas! You in there?"

Five words. Seven syllables. Two questions. One exclamation mark- And you have two teenagers looking like they'd just been caught having sex in the principals office, _by the principal._

FUCK!

Okay okay okay okay okay. _Stay calm._

Thank goodness the curtains were all closed, including the door curtains, or the lovers would be _fucked._

"Roxas?!"

"Shit! It's Terra! I think I-" Roxas looked at the clock. "I had practice starting... Twenty minutes ago." His face dropped in alarm.

"Shit! Roxas!" Axel kept his voice as low as possible. He put the blonde on the ground and frantically looked for his clothes.

"Hey Terra! Don't come in I'm getting changed!" Roxas followed suit and started looking for his clothes.

"You okay Rox? You don't usually miss practice."

"Sorry! I- um- Overslept!"

"You can lie better than that!" Axel whispered in Roxas's direction as he pulled on his T-shirt, already having jumped into his underwear and shorts. All that was left was his jacket, and stuffed if he could find it.

"Oh okay... Are you ready? Can we come in?"

'We'.

 _How many mother fucking Leopard's were outside just waiting to maul me?_ Axel thought bitterly.

They were both clothed now, which was a relief.

"Give me a minute!" Roxas called sweetly, before grabbing Axel and shoving him under his bed, much like a teen hiding his porn before his parents came in. The blonde crouched on the ground next to the angry, squished red head. "I'm sorry! What times your practice?"

"Twelve."

"Where should I meet you?"

"Roxas?"

"Literally thirty-seconds Terra!"

Axel put his hand on Roxas's cheek. "In the gym bathroom, hide there with a door half open and stand up on one of the toilets. Kairi always checks for feet. Once she's gone wait a couple minutes then sneak in the door and hide in the bleachers."

"Okay, see you then-" Roxas gave his boyfriend a quick lustful kiss. Damn. Why did Terra have to arrive? He could have gotten some more tongue action and Axel time.

"Okay Roxas. We're coming in now." Roxy retracted back and sat on top of his bed. The grumpy red head shuffled to hide himself more. This was ridiculous. It was like they were in a bloody 80's film or something where the bad boy had snuck in to see the goody-good but his parents had gotten home early. So fucking cliché.

"Hey Terra... And Van..."

Fucking Vanitas.

Axel just wanted to punch a wall.

"Roxas! You egg. Come on, let's get to practice! Everyones waiting!" Terra beckoned towards the door and went out, completely confused as to why Roxas had _overslept,_ and missed his first practice _ever._

"O-okay." Rox followed. "Van? You coming?"

"Give me a second. I'll catch you two up." Vanitas folded his arms, looking around the room.

Roxas nervously left his cabin. _Crap. Van was SO onto them. Crud crud crud._

Van was still standing in the middle of the blue carpet, his eyes locked on a particular _leather jacket_ hanging on the side of the desk chair.

"Axel."

It obviously wasn't a question. He knew he was there.

The Leopard smirked to himself. "I'd watch myself if I was you."

"Well, see 'Van', I'd get going if I was you, remember the last time we met? Hmm? Does your nose still remember?"

Vanitas glared in the direction of Axel's voice then stormed out of the cabin. "Heh, shut down." The red head admired his good come back, and wished Riku could have been there to hear it so that he could prove that he could do a sufficient retort. Unfortunately, the silverette was only around if Axel fails on his ass at comebacks. Dammit.

The now sore, grumpy, tired, emotionally hurt Axel wriggled out from under the bed. He sat on the ground for a couple minutes and just sighed to himself. Who thought Cheer-Camp would lead to this? Seriously? He just thought he'd have a few conquests here and there then go home. But no, oh no. He was now stuck with an overly attached blonde (but he certainly didn't mind, he loved Roxy), an arch nemesis in the form of a small black-haired cheerleader, and possibly a boyfriend that was using him. Perfect.

Slowly lifting himself off the ground, he rubbed his eyes and headed for the door. But he slammed into a freaking _wall._ Wait, not wall, guy. No, not guy: counsellor Xaldin. CRAP.

"Axel."

Yep, there it goes, Axel's life flashed before his eyes again. What was Xaldin doing in here?

"H-hi there Xally..."

The counsellor raised his eye brow, and his eyes burnt with fire. "Heard you got some last night."

Wow.

Wowzers.

Now this... This is hella awkward.

Axel looked at the ground and scuffed his shoes "Um... Sure did..."

"I don't trust that Roxas kid." Well, he sure is blunt isn't he?

Axel looked up and gave him a blank stare, how did he know about Roxas? Is he stalking him? What?

"How do you kn-"

"That kid sure can scream."

Nope, no no no. Had Xaldin _heard them going at it._ Yuck!

"Why don't you trust him?" _Just please stop talking about us having sex..._

"I don't think _you_ should trust him." He seemed to be trying to tell Axel something, but he was failing because the red head was more focused on getting the heck outta there.

"Yeah... It's been nice chatting to yah Xally but I gotta get back to my cabin..."

Xaldin narrowed his eyes. He leant in so that his mouth was right beside Axel's ear. "I'll be watching you Martinez. Close." He moved in more, so that his breathe was tickling Ax's skin. " _Real close."_

"Wow! Would you look at the time! Bye!" Axel went ninja-style and ducked under Xaldin's legs and headed out the door as fast as his legs would take him. _What the fuck Xaldin? What the fuck!?_

The counsellor smiled to himself. _I've still got it._ He stopped his smile as fast as it had come, then stalked out of the room, going to find some meat to terrorize.

Axel didn't stop until he had gotten to his own cabin, thrown himself under Riku's bed covers and put a pillow over his head. _"There's no place like home, there's no place like home."_ He chanted over and over.

"Axel? I know I ask you this on a regular basis but _what_ the _fuck are you doing?"_ Riku had settled into his bed to read a book, only to be interrupted by Axel sprinting into the room and diving under his covers.

Things couldn't get any weirder.

"X-Xaldin tried t-t-to rape m-me!"

I beg to differ.

"He what!?" Riku shut his book then chucked it on the ground with a _thump_. Just managing to get out of bed (the red head and really wedged himself in there), he sat on the edge of the mattress, only to see Axel's green eyes peak out from his blankets.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything that's wrong with my situation at camp so far." Axel too sat up and rested his head against Riku's pillow. He started counting the things on his fingers.

"Roxas may be a phony. We have a psychotic captain that is intent on killing us. The creepiest counsellor at camp just tried to get into my pants. Sora and Demyx are currently not around to help with my situation. Kairi wants my balls. Vanitas wants my balls. Xaldin wants my balls (But I don't know in which way anymore). And on top of all _that_ , I may be jeopardizing our victory in four weeks by allowing my possibly scheming boyfriend to sit in, in one of our practices."

"We need Sora and Demyx." Riku had gone slightly paler than usual. He couldn't deal with Axel anymore, that guy was just a magnet for drama.

"What do you need us for?"

Wheeeeww.

At that moment, Sora and Demyx walked in! Yay!

They both looked quite tired and sweaty, they must have gone for a run this morning with their team.

"Axel almost got raped."

"By who?!"

"Xaldin."

The laughter that ensued made the red head feel rather insulted.

"If it had happened to you you wouldn't be laughing!" His tone suggested that they should shut up. Sora and Demyx's laughing came to an abrupt hault, and they both decided to be good friends and be sympathetic. Dem came and sat next to Riku, and Sora followed.

"Aww we're sorry, tell us about it." He patted Axel's hair a couple of times for comfort.

"Well thats not the only issue. It was creepy as hell but it's not the only thing I want to crawl under a rock for the rest of my life because."

Sora was genuinely quite worried now, he didn't like it when his friends were upset. "Whats up?"

"Roxas is a lier. Well... Possibly. We'll see."

"What?!"

"Since when!?"

"How?!"

"Guys, chill..." Axel pulled off the blanket and got up, staring out the window. It'd been a long morning... Only half an hour ago he had been in pure bliss, waking up with the most adorable boy in his arms and now... Well, it was a mess now.

They all got up too and crowded around him. He decided to tell them, cause, let's face it, his friends were going to get it out of him eventually. "I woke up this morning and all was good, then Roxas- Roxas asked me if he could come to my practice..."

"WHAT! *Gasp*" Demyx's hand clapped over his mouth. Sora didn't really understand what was going on, and waited patiently for more explanation. Riku was in pure shock.

"You-you said no right?" His voice shaking with every word, trying to breathe.

"No..."

"..."

"Riku before you get mad..."

"AXEL WHAT THE _FUCK?"_ Riku was livid, he shoved Axel backwards.

"No- you don't get it." He tried his hardest to defuse the situation, but Riku was having none of it.

"NO YOU DON'T GET IT!" Axel shielded his face with his hands, feeling a punch coming on.

"Stop shouting..."

"SHUT UP AXEL! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Riku?" Sora was getting scared, he'd never seen his boy friend like this.

"Sora he's a _bastard!_ HE ONLY EVER THINKS ABOUT HIMSELF! _I ONLY HAVE FOUR WEEKS LEFT WITH YOU_ AND HE'S RISKING THAT! I would give anything, _anything,_ to be able to see you after that. But I can't, you're gone, and the thought just _sickens me._ It _sickens me_."

The mood change was way too intense.

Sora stepped forward, and threaded his fingers between Riku's. Giving a weak smile. "I love you. A lot."

"I-I love you too."

That was the first time Sora had spoken those words, and now, Riku was a flustered mess that wasn't capable of being angry yet alone forming another sentence.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Awwh! Sora! You cutey! And Riku, oh dear... You sir are almost as bad as Kairi with your emotion changes. I think that got too intense, so I tried to get rid of it fast. AHHH! ANGER! GO AWAY! :D Next chap will be up soon! 3

reviews/favorites/follows are very welcome in here! P.S, I tried googling 'that damn leather jacket' and it was second on google! Haha I'm so weird... :D o.o

(Plus what do you thinks gonna happen with Roxy?!)

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX


	13. Checkmate

**Chapter 13: Checkmate**

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Oh dear lord that last chapter was waaaayyy too short! I'm uber sorry but I liked where it ended! Let's kick off from where we were last time shall we...

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Checkmate

Four Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

STILL Wednesday... Around 10:30

"Riku man... I'm sorry...""

"No, no I overreacted. Don't worry. Tell us about Roxas."

Axel felt like crap. First he had almost had the living day lights punched out of him by his best friend, and second his boy friend was possibly a scheming prick. This sucked sooo much. Worst. Day. Ever.

"I think he's using me to steal our routine." They all went in for a hug, with Axel squished right in the middle of it. They could be really fruity sometimes... With his head on Axel's shoulder, Demyx spoke.

"What are you going to do if he is?"

Axel sighed,"I have no idea... I need something to make me feel better."

"Well-" Sora pulled away, his face becoming slightly darker. "If he's scheming... Then we can too." Axel leant against his desk, arching his eyebrow.

"I'm listening." The others went to sit back on Riku's bed, eager to listen.

"If we think of a plan to put in operation if he IS using you, then you'll feel better right?" Sora grabbed a near-by note book and jotted down some ideas.

Axel contemplated it for a second. Getting even would be fantastic, and he really did need a safety net to fall back on. Stupid Roxas making him fall so hard so fast.

"Okay, so what should I do?"

"We should throw some ideas around the room... Dem, you go first."

"Sure thing." Demyx winked at his brunet friend. "I think you should... Embarrass him somehow... Take a picture of his 'sex face' and put it around camp..."

"Good! That's awesome! Riku?"

Riku scratched the back of him neck. "Well, maybe you could, um, tell on him?"

"Oh wow, that will scar him for life!" The red heads laughter filled the room, his best friend could be a real idiot sometimes. "Come on, you can think of something better than THAT Riku, all the stuff you get up to at school..."

Riku blushed, and looked quickly at his boyfriend. "I don't do ANYTHING at school I swear!"

Sora stood and kneeled behind his boyfriend, massaging his shoulders. "That's a shame..." He then whispered hotly in his ear. " _I like a rebel..."_

What happened next was strange, Riku did this weird squeal thingy, clapped a hand over his mouth and folded his legs.

Demyx and Axel looked horrified.

Axel coughed loudly. "Moving on!" He didn't want to think about the sight he had just seen. YUCK YUCK YUCK. "Maybe I should make him feel really bad about what he's done, like be the best boy friend ever and completely not care if he is lying, or flirt with someone in front of him, either I could work with."

"Y'know, you should totally give him erections and stuff, then walk away!" Demyx could be truly evil sometimes.

"I like it!" Axel jumped up. "I should do a mixture of everything! Because I'm a terribly good at acting so it wouldn't be a problem!"

"You forget you're modest too..." Riku muttered under his breathe, shifting himself around to get comfortable again. When he got a hold of Sora later, believe me, stuff was going to go down.

"Okay, so when should we put this plan into operation?"

Demyx thought for a minute, "maybe once you find out he's lying, cause other wise there would be no point."

"This is true." Axel went to put on his Chocobo T-Shirt to get ready to go to practice, but first, breakfast was in order. "Riku! We have a big day ahead of us! Get you're clothes on and let's go get some BACON!"

Riku face palmed as he followed his friend out of the cabin, waving goodbye to his boy friend. Deep down he was really worried. What if today they were kicked out of camp? How would he deal with that? And he knew Axel wasn't THAT strong, if Roxas was using him it would crush the red head...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. . .o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o..o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Four Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

STILL WEDNESDAY.

12 O'clock

"I'm out. This is scary shit man."

"Axel! If you keep fidgeting Kairi's gonna know somethings up!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just hella nervous!"

" _You're nervous._ I'm _fucking nervous._ Don't even talk to me about _nervous._ If she finds him here we can kiss our dicks goodbye." Riku had a very strong point, but the two friends conversations were cut short by their split-personality captain blowing the whistle to signal practice was starting.

They were in the gym again, because, like I said in earlier chapters, Kairi is really anal and doesn't want anyone stealing their cheers. Well... She's not keeping her wish of keeping Leopards out now is she?

"Riku I'm scar-"

"RIKU. AXEL. GET YOUR ARSES OVER HERE."

Axel gave his friend one last worried look, before putting on a brave face and running over to the rest of their team. Riku followed, equally worried. "Okay team, I'll be right back." She exited, most likely to check the bathrooms, and she came back in about thirty seconds.

"All good! Let's start with our main routine. Axel, double backflip tuck. Riku, base of pyramid. Yuffie, you're on top. I'll get the music." Everyone went to their respective positions, and a beat started in the background. The team began to chant-

 **Get up off your feet!**

 **Chocobo's can't be beat!**

 **We have the coolest moves-**

 **That put Leopards in zoo's!**

 **Try to match our cheer**

 **But you will chicken out in fear**

 **So get up off your feet**

 **Chocobo's can't be beat!**

Don't ask Axel about this cheer, seriously, he didn't come up with it and in his opinion it was awful. So cheesy, only there because it rhymes, but the girls couldn't get enough of it.

Axel seemed to think Roxas was there, even if he couldn't see him. Y'know that feeling that you get when you're being watched? Yeah, he had that BIG time, and you know how intense Roxy's staring could be.

And it _really sucked,_ because half way through, Axel went to do a double round-off, and sprained his ankle. So _now_ he can hardly walk, and he had to sit on the ground for most of the practice, with ice on his sprain. The plus side was that Kairi was actually nice to him! She worried about him for the whole remainder of the practice and he couldn't really complain, only that it hurt like a bitch.

When practice was over, and the same cheer routine had been practiced over fifty times, Riku helped Axel hobble out of the gym.

"I need a damn pain killer." The red head muttered, when Riku gave him a hand stepping up into their Cabin. The trip over the grass hadn't been fun either.

"I'll get you one out of my draw, give me a second. I wonder where Dem and So are? Zex too, I haven't seen him all day..."

Axel settled gently down onto his bed. "And this ladies and gentlemen-" he motioned to his bed, "-is where I shall be spending the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow."

Riku tossed a couple of pills at Axel and grabbed a near by drink bottle. "Your drugs, kind sir."

"Why thank you good fellow, but hush now, I don't want to talk I want to sleep." Axel downed the pills and water, the rolled over to nap.

For five minutes Axel listened to Riku faffing around the room, and he sighed in frustration. "What are you doing?!" He didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just rolled onto his back.

"I made tea."

"I don't want tea."

"I didn't make you tea." Axel heard some sipping noises. "This is my tea."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"It's a conversation starter." Riku laughed.

Axel wrinkled his nose. "That's a horrible conversation starter."

"Oh, is it? We're conversing. Checkmate."

"Erggg..." Axel rolled back over. Riku was trying way too hard to cheer him up, and his happy-go-lucky mood was just fatiguing the red head more. "Hey Riku? You didn't see Roxas leave or anything did you?"

"Nope." More slurping.

"Oh, okay."

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"OHMYGIDDYGODSPYJAMAS SORA! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

The brunet had literally pounced on Axel, and have Sora's wide eyes in your face when you're trying to sleep makes you have to restart your heart.

"Heh, sorry, but how'd it go!?" Sora was still sitting on Axel, but since it hurt too much to move he wasn't trying to shove him off.

"I sprained my ankle."

Sora hit him on the shoulder. "That's not what I meant!" Suddenly, a very puffed Demyx came running into the room.

"S-Sora! I said to, to wait up-"

"Shh! Axel, what happened!"

"Did he just 'shh' me?"

"Shhhh! Axel-"

"We didn't even see him!"

Sora's face immediately fell. "Aww." All he did was get off Axel and look at him with his hands on his hips. "Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"I sprained my a-"

"Ggrrhhhh!"

Sora threw his hands up, unsatisfied with the zero level of gossip, Demyx looked disappointed too, and started getting ready for a shower.

"Is anyone forgetting anything?" Axel reminded them.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"MY DAMN ANKLE DOES NOBODY CARE?!"

"No." Riku said bluntly, but Demyx's soft side took over. He sat on the end of Axel's bed and looked at him sympathetically.

"Awwh Axy, how did you get the boo boo on your ankle?"

"I went to do a round-off and landed on it funny." He pretended to sob. Demyx patted his head in a motherish manner.

"Well B-O-O W-O-O."

"Riku, be quiet." The mullet head smiled at Riku, that was quite well done actually. "Ax, get some sleep. We've got lot's of planning to do, just in case that is."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well first, we're taking you to the nurse, then we have practice and you stay in bed."

"Hooray." Complete sarcasm.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. . .o.o.o.o.o.o..oo.o.o..o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Four Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

Friday

2 O'clock in the afternoon

"Axel? Axel are you in there?"

"Roxas?"

"Yea."

"Come in!"

Axel had been in bed all of two days. When Dem took him to the nurse she advised he didn't get up for any reason what so ever. So here he was. Not getting up. For any reason what soever. And his boy friend had only just came to find where he was.

His ankle was a bit swollen, and tapped up with brown tap so that he couldn't move it much. It had been pretty sweet the last two days, Sora Riku and Demyx had been his personal slaves, or so he would have liked to think.

So now he was in bed. It was two in the afternoon, all the others were at practice, and Roxas was sliding open his cabin door.

When the blonde saw Axel lying there, he had a bit of a panic attack, to say the least. He rushed over, his lips instantly going to every single bit of Axel's skin that was exposed.

He started talking between kisses, and Axel didn't mind one bit about the treatment he was receiving.

"Axel- how- are- you- I- haven't- seen- you- for- ages!"

He really wanted to trust him... But it was too hard (here comes some cheesiness) on his heart. (awww cringe)

"Roxy, it's okay, I just sprained my ankle."

The blonde was incredibly worried, like super-mega worried. His eyes said worried, his lips said worried, heck, his whole face was worried. "I thought- I don't know..."

"Did you come to my practice the other day? I sprained my ankle."

"Oh, ye-yeah. So thats why you were sitting?"

"Yeah..." Axel smiled. This kid had been a pain in his ass, but he still made him feel better. "Come here, I want a cuddle..." The red head reached out, and gently grabbed Roxas so that he was lying in bed with him. He then snaked his arm around the blondes waist and snuggled into his neck.

"Mmmm... This is so much better..." He sighed, shutting his eyes.

"I've missed you." Roxas snuggled in closer.

"I've missed you too." The red head lightly kissed the nape of Roxas's neck. His breathing became calmer, and they both slipped into a comfortable sleep.

When Riku and the others arrived back at the cabin, none of them woke the lovers. They got in at 7, so they just crept into their own beds, each admiring how cute the couple were.

Axel dreamt about the boy in his arms the whole night, in his dream they were down by the lake side.

Kissing in the moonlight.

XXxxxxx XXxxxxx XXxxxxx XXxxxxx XXxxxxx XXxxxxx XXxxxxx XXxxxxx XXxxxxx

Sorry if there are spelling mistakes I'm in a hurry! Hehe (: review pretty please! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Next chapter gets a bit intense... Like... Major! GET EXCITED WOOOOOO!


	14. Not Good

**Chapter 14: Not Good**

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Wowee! Here we are again! Arrrgggg, I keep missing spelling errors and things! This time I PROMISE to check my writing over and over before I post it! FIVE THOUSAND VIEWS! EEKK! Thankyou guys soooo much! I love you all!

Enjoy this chapter, it's the one you've been waiting for...

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Not good

Four Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

Saturday

10 O'clock in the morning

Roxas didn't want to leave the next morning. Feeling blissfully comfortable and warm cuddled up next to Axel, it was probably the best way in the world to wake up.

He left at five to six, and had to pry Axel's arms from around his waist, which was a lot harder than it sounds. The cold air hit him, and this wasn't when he left the cabin, but when he left Axel, that guy was seriously warm and cuddly, even if he didn't necessarily look it.

The blonde stood and admired his boyfriend sleeping. The guy was really just a big teddy bear at heart, and he looked really cute trying to clutch a pillow to his chest thinking it was Roxas. Axel sighed in his sleep, making Roxas sigh too.

Being careful not to wake anyone up, Roxas tip-toed to the door f Axel's cabin, sliding it open gently. Looking back at Axel once more, he decided to chance a kiss. Quickly going back over to the red head, he lightly kissed his warm forehead. His mouth spread into a wide grin as Axel smiled, but he knew he wasn't awake, he was just dreaming.

Trying once again to leave, he looked back at Axel _again,_ and told himself he wasn't aloud to wake him up to say goodbye.

"He really loves you y'know."

You'd never seen a Roxas jump so high. It was Demyx that had spoken, and he wasn't very 'sure' about the Leopard, and thought he'd just remind him of Axel's feelings again.

"I know. I love him too." Roxas showed a confident smile, but on the inside he showed something else... Maybe guilt?

Demyx looked unsure. "Just be careful with him." The mullet head looked at his sleeping friend. "He cares a lot about you, and he's been hurt before. Just- don't hurt _him."_ Then he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Roxas didn't say anymore.

Once he got back into his own cabin, he found his own team mates fast asleep, so he crept into bed and napped until he actually had to get up for practice, thinking over and over again about what Demyx had said to him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Axel woke at seven, he wouldn't be up at such a ridiculous hour voluntarily unless something was seriously wrong, and Roxas not being in his arms was something seriously wrong. At first his eyes had snapped open, wondering where his sweet Roxy was, but then he relaxed knowing he had probably just gone back to his own cabin.

He didn't dwell on the fact that he had practice later today even though it was a Saturday, he stayed in bed until a more reasonable time- 10:30. His room mates didn't even get up before this time. Once they were all awake and dressed, they decided quickly that today they would just 'chill' on the grass until Riku and Axel had to go.

The day was really hot. Like really really hot. The lake was filled with people, all swimming and practicing lifts for the competition in four weeks. Speaking of competition, Kairi wouldn't shut up about it. Axel swore that every second sentence no matter what situation she was in, she always mentioned the damn competition. Fuck the competition, he had bigger problems than that at the moment.

"Sooo... How's the Roxas situation?" Demyx asked as he plopped onto the grass next to his mates, grabbing out his water bottle from his back pack and chucking a bit of water on his face.

"Good, well, I think good." Axel seriously didn't know what to think anymore. Nothing was wrong, per say, but it wasn't feeling particularly 'right' either.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No Zex..."

"I think you sho-"

"I hope you didn't bring that book. That was a complete waste of time."

Zexion pushed his bag behind his back so the red head couldn't see the book poking out of the top of it. "It worked last time though..."

Axel laid down on the soft green grass and chuckled at his friend. "Zex, you so totally have it in your bag don't you..."

The raven haired guy blushed. "Yes..."

"Knew it."

"Hey! Don't knock the book Ax! My brilliant boy friend was the one that had that awesome idea! And he is right it did work!" Demyx kissed the tip of Zexion's nose, causing him to blush even more.

"Get a room!" Riku called over to them mockingly as he pulled Sora tighter against himself, the brunet leaning against him and his arms around his waist. Axel looked at Riku with mild shock.

"Did you see yourself last night? And your telling THEM to get a room?" Riku's cheeks dusted pink as Zexion's had earlier, Sora just giggled.

"You know what, I'm sick of all you couples." Axel's face was plastered with a grin. He grabbed Dem's drink bottle and before anyone knew what was happening he had doused them all in the annoying wetness of water.

Demyx, Sora and Zexion all squealed and scattered, instantly getting to their feet and attempted to wring a bit of water out of their clothing. Riku however looked at Axel angrily through drenched hair.

"You. Are. So. Dead."

Now, you'e never seen a red head run as fast as Axel ran at this moment.

"Riku! Don't kill me!"

The silverette sprinted after his soon to be dead friend, their feet hitting the grass at an alarming speed.

"I'm gonna kick your arse! Come back here!" Riku was struggling to sound angry now, with a smile plastered on his face. All the others could do was fall to the ground laughing, and by the moment Riku tackled Axel and the two went tumbling over, they were clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath.

"Dammit Riku!" Axel howled trying to get his friend off of him. He knew what the silverette was going to do, and it was not pleasant. Trying harder than ever to buck Riku off, he failed miserably.

Riku summoned as much spit as he could muster in his mouth, then leant in really quick and licked Axel's neck, leaving it caked in saliva.

"YUCKKKKK!" Axel managed to squirm away in sheer disgust, and his friends just couldn't stop cracking up at the sight of the red head wiping Riku's spit off his neck. "You have to be the grossest person I have ever met."

Riku just smiled angelically, and turned to go and sit back with Sora. Axel went to follow him smiling brighter than he had in a couple of days.

But it took three seconds.

Three split seconds.

For that smile to turn into pure anger.

 **"Get up off your feet!**

 **Leopard's can't be beat!**

 **We have the coolest moves-**

 **That put Chocobo's in zoo's!"**

That fucking bastard.

His head whipped round, and fifty meters away from him were the Leopards. Having practice. Using the Chocobo's cheer.

Their was Roxas, beautiful, innocent, kind, caring Roxas, ripping off his teams moves that they had worked on all summer, with a smile plastered on his face.

That fucking bastard.

When the cheer hit Riku's ears, he instantly bowled Axel over and pinned him to the ground so he couldn't move.

" ** _Riku."_** Axel gasped in pure anger, trying to wriggle free so he could commit multiple murders.

"Axel, shh, you're not in the right mindset right now. Calm down."

The red head spat through gritted teeth. " ** _Is it illegal to kill Leopards."_**

It really wasn't a question. Axel was ready for murder. Sora and the others understood what had just happened and kneeled down beside the contained Axel.

"Fuck him Axel! He's not worth your time! Don't get angry!" Sora's meek attempt to calm him down failed completely.

"Yeah fuck him!" Demyx cheered. Zexion just watched, really worried seeing Axel this angry. He wasn't supposed to be angry or sad, he was the happy friend, the one that cheered others up. This was awful.

" ** _Riku. Let. Me. Go."_** His acidic green eyes narrowed, and Riku feared for his life.

"No."

 ** _"RIKU!"_**

That was the first time Axel had shouted in ages.

Riku retracted his hands from the vice grip on Axel's arms, still not getting off him. He looked uneasily at his best friend.

"Just don't-" He hesitated. "Don't do something you'll regret."

" _Trust me. I've thought this fucking shit through."_ He pushed Riku off, and determinedly stomped over to the Leopards, flanked by his friends who were ready to grab him if he did something stupid.

"YOU FUCKER!" He launched his first insult at Roxas, and he didn't keep his eyes off the boy as all the team members stopped to look at him.

 ** _"_** What do you want?" It was Aqua, the captain that spoke. She pushed Roxas behind herself before continuing forward to Axel. The red head didn't stop looking at Roxas though.

"How could you fucking do this to me?!" All Roxas could feel was shame.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua asked. Roxas just stared at the ground.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Axel swept Aqua aside and grabbed Roxas by the shoulders. "Do you feel proud?! Do you feel like a fucking _good person?!"_ The tears in the blondes eyes were now unmistakable, as he tried to avoid all eye contact.

All Zexion could think whilst watching this all unfold was- _Man, the book wouldn't have helped this one bit. Fuck..._

"Get your hands off him!" As soon as Vanitas's hand touched Axel, the red head swung his fist round and it knocked him clean to the ground, a direct blow to the jaw.

This created mass hysteria.

A series of staff members started jogging towards them (they'd take a wee while to get there). Everyone from the camp was now standing around watching. Riku and Demyx lurched forward to grab Axel's arms and hold them tightly behind his back. Many Leopards came to Van's aid and tried to help him to his feet, _whilst restraining his arms too, because he was ready to start a full on fight with Axel._

"I thought you fucking loved me! You fucking _liar!"_ Axel spat.

Sora watched, a single tear trickling down his face. If Axel wasn't going to cry, he could for him. This was really sad. Really, really sad.

To Axel's dismay, Aqua laughed, and pulled Roxas to her side. The blonde at this moment was having a mass staring contest with the ground, feeling guilty as hell.

"You thought he loved you? Hahaha. Roxy... Why don't you tell him what you've been up to the last three weeks huh?"

All of it came rushing to Axel at once.

Roxas didn't love him.

He was using him.

Whole relationship was a lie.

The Hugs meant nothing.

The Kisses meant nothing.

The Touches meant nothing.

The Sex meant nothing.

It had meant absolutely nothing.

F-fuck...

He was now a completely broken person. He had nothing left. Camp had been such a fail, and instead of having a good time, he now had (here comes the cheese) a broken heart. (cringe.)

"AXEL? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Fuck... It was Kairi... He really wasn't in the mood for his WHOLE MOTHER FUCKING TEAM TO SHOW UP. FUCK!

"Kairi... They stole our cheer-"

Kairi's expression went blank, then when the Chocobo's realized what was about to happen, they lunged at her before she could lunge at Aqua.

"BITCH-WHORE-CUNT-MOTHER-FUCKING-PRICK! HOW!?" She was actually clawing the air in the opposing captains direction.

"I've been sleeping with Roxas and let his into our practice one day..."

"FUCK AXEL! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!? FUCK!"

"Wait. What did you just say?" Aqua seemed very calm, and stared at Axel in deep thought.

Then-

There was a loud gasp.

"SEX!?" Aqua roared, and I mean she actually fucking _roared._ Scary shit man. Her arm instantly dropping from Roxas's side. "WHAT SEX!? WHY DID YOU HAVE SEX!?"

Meanwhile Kairi was still going- "DIDN'T I SAY NO FRATERNIZING!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Vanitas fucked him too." Axel announced this with a dark smirk, feeling as though someone else should be feeling bad too, whether that be Vanitas for sleeping with the baby or Roxas for being a slut. It felt good.

"VANITAS!?" Aqua rounded on the other Leopard, Axel chuckled to himself.

"I-I-I-" Deer caught in the mother fucking head lights.

"V-van? Did you really?" Terra stepped forward. He was really hurt, I mean, they were going out. How could he? And Roxas- how could he sleep with Roxas? That was just wrong. Plain wrong.

"Terra! He asked me!"

Terra looked at his boyfriend in disgust. "Fuck it Van. You and I both know that this doesn't sound like it would be Roxas's idea-"

" _Really? coulda fooled me.._."

"Axel! Shutup!" Riku hissed at him, still holding his arms back.

"-And that still doesn't justify it." Terra's eye brows knitted together.-"We're over."

Axel may have laughed a little too loud at that.

"FUCK YOU!" Since Axel's arms were restrained, he could do nothing as Van's knuckles came into contact with his nose.

"Fuuuccckkk!" His head fell right back, and the crowd had gone completely rowdy, not sure if they should get help or not.

"Axel!" Roxas reached forward, but Terra held him back, and Aqua stood in his way. He couldn't handle this anymore.

When Axel tilted his head forward, his expression was deadly, his nose gushing blood. "Fuck you." The words dripping with pure venom. "And you-" The red head turned his eyes to Roxas. Blood running down his face, his eyes on fire.

"Fuck you too."

He yanked his arms out from Demyx's and Riku's death grip.

Walked forward.

Put one warm hand on Roxas's cheek.

And kissed him.

The silence that ensued was deafening, as everyone at the camp watched the two that were _completely_ not allowed to be together, make out.

Roxas intertwined his fingers in the blazing red hair, slipping his tongue into Axel's mouth, running it along his lips.

All the two could taste was each other and the blood from Axel's nose.

It was sweet and passionate, making Roxas's heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. He wanted _more,_ he needed _more._ But Axel pulled away. Roxas's eyes showed passion, love, want, lust, need and hope.

But when Axel looked into Roxas's eyes, his own green ones no longer containing acidity, no longer containing anger, no longer happy, no emotion whatsoever.

His eyes narrowed, and in the darkest, nastiest voice he could muster, he whispered-

" _I felt nothing."_

Then Xaldin grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him towards the head counsellors office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

o.o - Thats seriously all I have to say... I didn't think I was capable of something like this... And Roxas... Ohhh... And Axel... Ohh... And what Axel said to him! About feeling nothing for him anymore, not liking his kiss, feeling nothing... o.o I truely worry that I watch too many sad romantic movies sometimes! Haha! Anyway... Hope you enjoyed this chapter... This was truly the one where 'shieeeet hit the fan'! Thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys are epic and I squeal at every review I get because they are just too awesome. Thankyou!

So tell me what you thought, and where YOU THINK they should go from here 3

pssstt! I'll tell you a secret! The review box gives free cookies if you fill it with words and send it to me! Just thought you should know! 3 Tell me what you thought about Roxas's spyness xo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Confusion and Burnt Toast

**Chapter 15: Confusion and Burnt Toast**

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Why hello there (: so... Yep... Axel and Roxy? What's going on there mates... And what is Axel going to be told by the head counsellor? What's his punishment going to be for starting a fight?

Well let's check it out, shall we (:

P.S- THANKYOU TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! IT MEANS A LOT!

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Confusion and Burnt Toast

Four Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

Saturday

11 O'clock in the morning

The crowd dissipated after the red head was pulled away, his nose draining half the blood in his body (yuck).

Kairi and Aqua had been dragged apart by their teams, and taken to different areas to 'cool off'. Sora, Riku and Zexion all went to follow Axel to make sure he was alright. So that left Roxas and Demyx, just standing there, the mullet heads eyes glaring at the blonde with utter disgust.

"How could you- I have no idea. Was he jus a toy to screw around with to you?" He folded his arms

Roxas found his voice, and looked at Demyx. "I- It was more. I-I swear it was more than just 'Stealing the routine! And I feel like shit! I do lov-"

"Oh save it Roxas. How could I possibly believe you now. And you feel like shit? How do you think Axel feels?"

"I fucked up."

"You're right." With that, Dem followed after his friends, calling back over his shoulder- "I hope you end up alone surrounded by cats."

And yes, that was in fact Demyx's best shut down.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Axel couldn't possibly be anymore pissed then he was at this moment in time, and him, plus the head counsellor, was not a good mix. He was literally fuming when Xaldin set him down into a chair, and the head counsellor greeted him.

"Hello there Mr Martinez. Had a rough day?"

"You have no idea."

Xaldin stepped forward and gave Axel a couple tissues to stem the flow of his nose, indicating that yes, his day had been shit.

A massive Cluster Fuck.

Axel eyed the man in front of his up. The head counsellor was quite strange looking, you wouldn't think he'd be in charge of a cheer camp. He looked younger than Xaldin, with blue hair and wearing a business suite. His office also looked far too 'business like', with calculators and stats all around the room.

Axel glared at him. "Look Mr-"

"Saix."

"Okay, Mr Saix, I really can't handle this right now. Can you just tell me what my punishment is and give me the 'inflatable boy' speech so I can go?"

The counsellor scowled at the teen ager, then his expression became confused. "What's the 'inflatable boy' speech?"

Axel sighed, quite loudly and obnoxiously. "It's the whole- You've let your team down, you've let the camp down, you've let yourself down- routine."

"Really? I think I may have to use that... Okay! Stop distracting me."

"My punishment?"

The red head smirked, but then dropped the look when he met Saix's eyes. Crap. That guy's look was scary as hell. Even more so than Xally's.

 _"I'm sending you home on the bus first thing tomorrow."_

Fuck.

 _Fuck._

 _..._

 _Fuck._

 _..._

He had to go home. He was going home.

He wouldn't see anyone again, well maybe over texting and video chat but it costed a heck of a lot of money to get a ticket to Destiny Island.

 _Demyx._

 _Sora._

 _Zexy._

 _Rox-_

 _No..._

 _Use your tactic from when you first tried ignoring him. Ignore. Forget._

If Axel was being completely honest... Maybe this was a good thing. He was determined to make this a good thing. There was no way that this was going to ruin his entire summer. Sure he wouldn't have his best friend to hang with at home, maybe he could go to the beach? Get a tan? Yeah, get a tan.

 _Roxas has a tan._

 _SHUT UP BRAIN._

"Why?" He tried really hard to keep his voice level, feeling a very unmanly sob coming on.

"Because. We simply cannot tolerate violence at this camp. We are getting you-" Saix pointed a big fat finger at Axel. "-Out of here ASAP."

Axel looked like a lost puppy that had just been dumped at the pound, feeling like he had nobody in the world. "What should I do now?"

"Pack, and start to say goodbyes to your friends. This is what you get for being trigger-happy with the punching."

If Saix hadn't noticed, AXEL was the one with his guts pouring out his nose, it was kind of hard to miss. And what was that? Trigger-Happy with the punches, that made no sense.

The beaten red head picked himself up off the squishy leather chair. He was going back to his cabin, to pack, to leave. This sucks. And to top it all off he had this dull throb in his heart, like maybe a piece of it had disappeared off the face of the earth? It was hella weird... He'd never felt like this before. He'd had some boy-trouble in the past put this was the freaking cream of the crop. Fuck...

He exited the room, and his friends stood up from leaning against the wall opposite the door. They were on him instantly, each one clamping a hand on his shoulder. No body asked the question they were all thinking, but Axel answered it.

"I'm being sent home.""

You'd never seen three grown men tear up as much as Demyx, Zexion and Sora did at that moment. Riku looked pissed, but he wasn't pissed at Axel, he was pissed at Roxas. He was pissed at the Leopards. He was pissed at the camp. He was pissed Riku.

"A-Axel... No...

"Sora, don't cry. Same goes for you two. I'm not dying. I'm just going home."

The brunet sniffled. "B-but I-I won't get to s-see you again." That put the largest freaking knot in Axel's stomach he ever did feel. Yep, and here come the tears, Sora was now full on balling, so Riku stepped forward and pulled him against his chest, whispering things to calm him down.

Demyx, seeing Zexion and Sora really upset, made him upset. So he started crying and cursing Roxas's name. Zexion just let sweet little water droplets run down his face. Trust him to still look gorgeous when crying.

They went in for a group hug, and stood there for a couple moments, just sniffle and sobs filled the air. Axel was keeping his face hard.

 _I will never fucking smile again._

At that moment Sora decided to do a really cute sneeze and the red head couldn't help but crack a smile. He IS Riku's type, and he really did hope they kept in contact after camp. Heck, he knew these two too well, they were going to keep in contact, even if it means sending letters via pigeon or using cup phones.

Axel pulled away from his awesome friends, still smiling. "Come on guys, I've got to go pack. Maybe a little bit of hell to raise, involving Leopards."

They knew that evil smile too well. Axel's brain ticked over in the most sinister manner. Oh, tonight was going to be glorious.

They trekked back to the Cabin, and ignored the looks and smirks the Leopards opposite were giving them, and further ignored the fact that Roxas was there. They laughed and cracked jokes and pretended as if absolutely nothing was wrong. Roxas watched as Axel walked into his own cabin, looking unfazed, and it kind of hurt that he wasn't feeling the pain he was feeling, because, well,-

Roxas loved him.

He loved the mother-fucking pants off Axel.

We'll leave it there for now.

"Axel... What are you going to do tonight?"

"I'm glad you asked Demy." He grinned, looking over at the Cabin opposite with cat-like mischievous eyes. "I'm totally going to booby-trap there room in the dead of night. Go out with a _bang_ I think."

"You're not going to go into their freaking _room_ are you? Do you want to die?" Demyx gave him an incredulous look, the red head was good, but not THAT good.

Axel ran his fingers through his hair. "No, just the outside, you know the ol' paint trick where someone opens the door and a paint bucket falls and they end up completely red? Yes, that's what I'm gonna do."

Riku smirked. "I like, can I help?"

"Don't you get kicked out too!" And, yep, he started crying again. Riku went to comfort him.

"Look So, we'll be careful-"

"Yeah Sor! We do this stuff all the ti-" Axel stopped after he received the deadliest stare from his best friend, best not awaken the beast within.

Meanwhile, Zexion was staring off out the door. Dem sat beside him and the others focused the Zexy. "What's up?" The mullet head asked. All Zexion did was nod his head towards the door. And there was Roxas, looking miserable as _fuck._ You could tell the kid had been crying, his eyes puffy. Terra was talking to him, but he wasn't focused, looking at something on the wall. Terra waved a hand in front of his face, only then did he bring his eyes up, and the brunet Leopard looked genuinely worried.

Axel watched, that knot in his stomach twisting around. Roxas looked like he was talking fast, and when he finished he practically collapsed into Terra. No, not practically, he actually collapsed into Terra, he'd fainted. The other Leopard looked at Axel through the glass, like a cry for help, and it took ALL of Axel's will power not to burst in there and tend to sweet Roxy.

No not sweet. Bastard. Bastard Roxas.

Axel looked at his friends, as if he was pleading to go over there. They didn't know what to do. He sat there for another minute, locking eyes with Terra. His hands clutched the sheets on his bed.

FUCK THIS IS FUTILE.

 _Roxy! I'm comin' for yah!_

It took Axel all of four bounds to be in the Leopards cabin, and his friends couldn't stop him, and they watched silently from their positions.

"What happened!?"

"I don't know! He just fainted!"

"Give him to me!" Terra reluctantly switched positions with Axel, and the red head took Roxas over to his bed and gently laid him down, feeling the blondes forehead. Axel then sat down on the bed and put Roxas's legs on his lap to get the blood to go to his head. All Terra could do was stand and watch as Axel unconsciously picked up one of Roxas's hands and held it in his own. This. Damn. Kid.

When blue eyes fluttered open, Terra and Axel let out a breathe that they had been holding in a long time. Roxas was very groggy, but he was awake at least.

" _A-Axel_?"

"I'm here Roxy..." He lifted the blondes hand he was holding and kissed it softly. Terra cringed at the kiss.

"Okay. You can leave now."

"Hey!-" Axel snapped his head round to glare at Terra. "Your team fucked my world over and you want _me to leave!?"_ The brunet looked a bit guilty, I mean, Axel may be a Chocobo, but he was a person too.

Axel still had to ask himself one question, or two.

 _What the hell am I doing here? Why the hell am I holding Roxas's hand?_

Terra looked back and forth between Axel and Roxas, and decided something really quickly in his head.

"I'm going to give you ten minutes alone. And only ten minutes. Then, you are very much kicked out." He then turned and left the room without another word, and left Axel thinking- _The fuck...?_

 _"Axel?"_

"I'm still here Rox." He put a slightly harsher tone on his voice, and dropped the blondes hand, but Roxas grabbed his hand again as soon as he let it go.

"What are you-"

"Axel I-I-I... I'm sorry."

"That is to be expected. You may or may not have shoved my heart in a blender and hit the 'pulse' button."

"I-It wasn't a lie." Roxas sat up, rubbing the side of his head, he felt like he'd been punched.

Axel didn't speak again, he just watched as Roxas crawled onto his lap, and used his fingers to brush a piece of hair behind Axel's ear. Axel just stared at him, trying really hard to work out what he should believe. Like _right now,_ he had very mixed emotions. Roxas didn't make eye-contact, and started talking while playing with the red heads locks.

"I was told to get to know you, and then become friends and sneak into your practice... I wasn't suposed to _fall_ for you-" Axel looked at him in pure, utter disbelief. "-And then I-I told my team I couldn't do it anymore because I like you, after the first morning. They didn't know about the sex, and I tried my hardest to get your attention with the Van thing-" Axel's upper lip curled. "-Because I thought that was the only way you would notice me... Then... Then you told me you actually like me and I fell even harder, but I couldn't help but thinking you would want a lot of sex too, because your so.. So experienced. And I thought you wanted passion and fire, so I acted really intense. But then you were soft and gentle, and I-I like that. I wasn't lying about you being the only one to satisfy me. I actually _really shy_... And you...-" Roxas then hesitated.

"Y-You were my first..."

The little bugger had lied.

"And my first kiss too..." If Axel had ever been this quiet around Riku, the silverette would have sent him to the hospital for fear that his brain had been broken.

"Axel? Please... Say something..."

Wait. Why did Roxas still use him?

"Why did you still use me to steal the routine?" His voice soft, and he connected his eyes with Roxas's.

"After I told my team I like you, they told me I had to get you to love me and use that to get into your practice. But- But we already loved each other. And when the time came to go to your practice, I really couldn't do it. I asked Aqua if she could let me off, but she used this voice that scares the hell out of me, and told me I had to do it. She manipulated me. I confided in Terra, he hates Aqua, and he told me that even though he didn't like you much, he was happy if I was happy. So your practice almost started, and I wasn't going to go. The A-Aqua. She caught me outside the gym and shoved me in. I had no choice. She strapped a camera to my shirt. I'm sorry Axel. I really tried-"

"Shh..." Axel intervened when Roxas's eyes started to shine with water. "Oh Roxy..." He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close in his chest, and without fail, that little piece of his heart found it's way home.

"I- Really- Love you." Roxas sobbed.

"I love you too Rox. You've been putting my heart through a bit of strife (AUTHORS NOTE: haha, Strife, I'm so punny) but I still love you."

With that, Roxas pulled Axel into an amorous and passionate, very wet, kiss. He leaned in further, Axel tongue slipping between his lips to explore his mouth. Axel moaned low in his throat, and Roxas's arms hooked around his neck.

Then they heard a very loud cough.

"Axel. You have to leave now."

The red head didn't protest, knowing he had already pushed Terra's boundaries. He simply pecked Roxas's cheek, and the blonde gave him a weak smile knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk Terra into letting him stay.

Riku, Demyx, Sora and Zexion all tackled Axel to the ground the second he stepped foot in the Cabin.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" They all shouted at once, Sora the loudest.

"WE COULDN'T SEE YOU BECAUSE OF A STUPID BAG WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"G-guys, red head winded here, and who's got their foot in my stomach? Gah!"

"Tell us tell us tell us!" They chanted, bouncing up and down. Axel was sooo tired.

"Okay okay! If I tell you my current thoughts will you get off?!"

"Yeeessss!"

"Okay. Listen. I am confused.-" The others went quiet to listen to Axel

"Firstly, I am confused about the fact that that blonde across the way is totally in love with me, and has been fighting to be with me this whole time, and I don't know if I fully trust him.

"Secondly, why does a toaster even have a level that it gets burned? What sicko wants to eat burnt toast?"

They had their Axel back.

They all got off him and leapt around the room, banging their chests with their fists and howling at nothing in particular. Even little Zexy joined in, laughing the loudest out of everyone.

After they had all tired out Sora saluted Axel.

"What do we do next Cap'n?"

"My first order- we go to the tool shed and pick up a few items." Demyx clapped his hands together, anticipating the sweet sweet revenge.

"My second order- we give the Leopards some much needed TLC..."

A grin has never looked more evil on a red head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ROXAS AND AXEL ARE BACK ON PARTAYYYYYYYYY!_ I hope you guys are happy with the happiness and revenge going on at the moment! I wasn't sure if you wanted them to make up or break up by your reviews hehe (: everyone just told me to WRITE MOAAARRRR :D so... I did! Next chapter is the last chapter (: at least... I think it is? Or maybe two more... Yeah, two more maybe (:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pretty please? 3 I love you guys so much and it means the world to me if you take some time out to comment on my work! You guys have been so awesome during this whole story and I'm proud to call you the best readers ever :')

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Somewhere Only We Know

**Chapter 16: Somewhere Only We Know**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.O Second to last chapter alert! I think this one might be short... So last time Ax and Rox sort of made up, and Axel was planning sinister things to do to the Leopards ;)

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Somewhere Only We Know

Four Weeks Until Bus Ride Home

Less than 24 hours Until Bus Ride Home

Saturday

11 O'clock at night...

"You, you want me to help?"

"We want AND need you to help, pretty please Roxy...?" Axel batted his eye lashes at the blonde, and he completely caved.

So Dem, Sor, Riku, Zexy and Axel had gather up a large array of tools for mayhem, including- Paint, String, Tape and a video camera. First things first, they needed to give the Leopards in Roxas's cabin some sort of sleeping pill, which luckily Zexion happened to have upon his person (I will never know.).

They cut it into four pieces, Axel kind of felt bad, Terra was one of the ones in there, but then again, Terra didn't like him, therefore it was okay! (Axel logic)

"Rox, all we need you to do is offer them these hot chocolates, and put them to bed! They'll sleep the whole night!"

Roxas looked uneasy, Axel had snuck him into his cabin by telling Roxas to tell the others that he was going for an evening stroll. Unfortunately the Leopards were all awake and needed a bit of help going to dream land...

Roxas eyed the cups of coco up. "What'd you put in them?"

Axel smiled his sweet, innocent, Axel smile. "Just something to help them sleep."

"It won't hurt them... Will it?"

"Roxy, I don't want to hurt them, I want to humiliate the _shit_ out of them."

"Oh-okay..." Roxas took the cups, two in each hand, giving Axel an- ' _I really do hope I can trust you_ ' look. So Axel gave him a little kiss on the nose, earning a smile from sweet, innocent Roxy.

Once the blonde left, all the others all went into full army mode, crouching down behind the window and watching as Roxas offered each one of his team mates a drink, them chugging it, then tumbling to the floor.

"Heck Zex! Whats in that!?" Demyx's eyes were like dinner plates, as were practically everyone else's including Roxas's, thinking he'd killed his team mates.

"I don't know..." Whoops.

"Okay. Let's get over there." Full ninja mode now, holding their hands up and making little guns with them, the five crept into the other cabin. Roxas was in full freak mode.

"THE FUCK AXEL!?" He was about to hyperventilate. His face was that of pure panic, his face pale (Axel could see this, even though the room was dark). Axel went up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Rox, it's fine, they're fine!"

The blonde still in hysterics, starting gesturing wildly to nothing in particular, this is when Axel decided to do something.

Axel silenced him by pulling him into a kiss that started to... Turn a little hot... Axel's hands instantly traveling to Roxas's rear and kneading it through his pajama bottoms, speaking of which was all Roxas had on, T-Shirt not present. " _Ah-ahh A-Axel..._ " Roxas moaned, pushing himself up on his tip toes to meet Axel better. Roxas had these sort of, _pressure points,_ and Axel just struck one.

The red head pushed Roxas down onto the bed and stepped back to look at him, his legs spread apart and his eyes giving this secret signal saying-

' _Come at me bro...'_

Axel was very unsure as to what to do next... Eat Roxas's face off or help his friends with their plan. Riku was currently chucking the Leopard's into their beds and Demyx was tying nots in the string to get it ready for the trap.

 _They don't need me for five minutes..._

With his decision final, Axel crawled over the blonde until he was hovering above him, and they looked at each other with lustful eyes. Not breaking the eye contact, Roxas reached out and palmed Axel's crouch, and he let out the sexiest moan the Leopard had ever heard.

With it quickly becoming too much for Axel, he attached his lips to Roxas, instantly exploring his lovers mouth with his tongue. "Mmmm yum..." He muttered against Roxas's lips, the blonde moaning loudly as Axel started slowly grinding into him.

Feeling Axel's hard on against his own made his see stars. He threw his head back, allowing the Chocobo easy access to his neck. Licking and nipping his way up and down Roxas's skin, Axel continued grinding, but it became harder and faster, more desperate. All they could manage to do during the moans and groans was get down to their underwear.

Somehow in their minds agreeing that they can't have sex _right now_ , they needed to agree on something to satisfy there... Hard *ahem*, situation...

" _Oh-Roxy baby... You make me so hot..._ " Roxas switched their positions, and slowly made his way down to the bump in Axel's underwear. He took the red heads erection in his hands and gave it a few _rubs..._

 _"Nghh..."_

Roxas pulled down the underwear, revealing Axel's cock, which was _very hard._ The blonde tentatively licked the tip in experimentation, causing Axel to suck in a large amount of air, then hiss it out when Roxas started to lick him up and down, using his hand to touch _everything._

"F-fuck _Roxas!"_ Axel came, shooting cum into Roxas's mouth and the blonde swallowed every last droplet. Axel had to calm his breathing a little, his eyes still quite wide from the pleasure.

Pulling his underwear up, Axel switched there positions, diving his hand under Roxas's boxers and pumping his while he kissed a trail down his torso. He quite like licking the lines of Roxas's muscles, and he surely didn't forget to stop and give a little nibble to his pert nipples.

" _Ah-ah! Ah-Axel!_ " That kid could moan really loud... The red head pulled down his underwear and instantly deep throated him without any warning, and let's just say Roxas came in less than ten seconds.

"FUCK AXEL!" The Chocobo admired his handy work, looking at Roxas's misty eyes, open mouth and tousled hair, also very red cheeks. Axel too licked his lovers cock up and down until there were no traces of cum left. Roxas pulled his PJ's back up, giving his boy friend a satisfied kiss

The room was completely silent, and the two boys that had just sucked each other off, finally realized their mistake. Crap.

Riku, Sora, Demyx AND Zexion had totally just watched the whole thing.

 _Shit shit shit._

"Dude, w-we totally just s-saw you guys blow each other." Riku's voice was a bit shaky, he might recover in like... TWO HUNDRED YEARS.

Axel coughed wildly before jumping off Roxas like he was on fire. That's just a bad mental image... His best friend seeing his orgasm face... Eww nooo! Yuck yuck yuck!

Zexion just shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing, that was hella hot but he didn't really care. Demyx and Sora were doing this weird spluttery thing, trying their DAMN hardest to not start fanboying all over the place.

"So, *cough*, how about we get back to the task at hand..." Axel tried to get everyone back on task, but all Riku could think was-

 _At hand._

 _EWWWWWW_

Axel went round to every Leopard at taped them to their bed, there was quite an art to this, Axel knew it would probably take them around twenty minutes to get out of bed. Once he was thoroughly pleased with the Leopards strapped to their beds, he checked the paint trap, and everything was all good

There was just one last thing he needed to do before he left...

Lacing his fingers with Roxas's, he pulled the blonde out of the cabin and into his own, grabbing his guitar (Actually, Demyx's guitar) in the process then dragging the blonde out into the night again. He saw Riku and the others poke their heads out the door, but he just smiled brightly and waved until they couldn't see him because of the darkness.

Can you guess where they're going?

The lake.

There wasn't as much moonlight this time, but they could still see each other perfectly fine. Axel found their favorite tree easily because it was the one with half of it split from the other, which made it stick out like a sore thumb.

He settled down, with his back resting against it, and Roxas sat opposite him, not facing the lake. Axel put the guitar on his lap and strummed it a couple times, experimenting with something... Hmm...

"So, Roxas Strife, I brought you out here to play you a little song..."

"Really?" Roxas's eyes lit up, and the color rivaled the gorgeous blue of the lake behind him. Axel was so romantic it made him want to squeal.

"Don't laugh, I wrote this about you the other day... It kind of... Sum's up the Summer perhaps..."

With that, he started gently strumming, and his voice softly serenading the blonde.

 _"I walked across, an empty land,_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

 _I felt the earth, beneath my feet,_

 _Sat by the lake, and it made me complete..._

 _Oh simple thing,_

 _Where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on-_

 _So tell me when,_

 _You're gonna let me in._

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin..._

 _I came across, a fallen tree,_

 _I felt the branches of it looking at me..._

 _Is this the place, we used to love?_

 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

 _Oh simple thing,_

 _Where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on-_

 _So tell me when, you're gonna let me in,_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin..._

 _And if you have a moment why don't we go?_

 _Talk about somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything,_

 _So why don't we go-_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know..._

 _Oh simple thing,_

 _Where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on-_

 _So tell me when, you're gonna let me in,_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin..._

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go?_

 _Talk about somewhere only we know?_

 _This could be the end of everything,_

 _So why don't we go-_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _So why don't we go?_

 _So why don't we go?_

 _This could be the end of everything-_

 _So why don't we go? Somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know?_

 _Somewhere only we know..."_

Axel had never been fully leapt on for a kiss before, but it was happening to him now. And when Roxas finally pulled away, it wasn't lust in his eyes, it was _love._

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever heard..." He cuddled Axel's side and rested his head on Axel's chest, breathing in his scent.

"Well, the lyrics relate to us. I mean, if we hadn't had all those other people meddling in our relationship and just talked together by ourselves... Maybe we wouldn't have been hurt so bad..."

Roxas smiled. "But maybe that's made us stronger..." Then he laughed a little, looking skywards. "I especially like the part where you mentioned our tree!"

Axel patted his head, and heard an owl hooting in the distance. Then he took off his jersey and spread it across the both of them, snuggling down to become more comfortable, heck, they could sleep here tonight. Demyx and the others might be a little mad at him because he skipped out of the cabin for the last night but, oh well, they'll live. He was quite happy here with Roxy.

"You know, I'm gonna mi-" Axel stopped himself. He hadn't told Roxas he was leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow _morning._ Crap.

"I'm gonna m-miss you when we have to leave..." That's good, not a lie but not the whole truth either. Roxas sighed, and Axel could feel him smiling against him torso.

"We have four weeks Ax, let's not waste them dwelling on whats to come.." There was a soft yawn and Axel knew Roxas was going to be fast asleep very soon. He could tell why Roxas was the baby of his group, I mean besides the fact that he's cute as hell, his mannerisms also add to his sweetness. The way he hugs, and snuggles a little bit closer than most people. The way he cocks his head to the side when asking a question. The way he fiddles with his hair when he thinks you aren't looking.

Axel was going to miss him...

But things will be better for Roxas if Axel just slipped away the next morning and got on the bus without saying goodbye. Rox would wake after Axel was gone, and he wouldn't have to be sad. He wouldn't have to cry, he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

" _I love you Axel Martinez..."_

 _"And I love you- Roxas Strife."_

 _And I'm really sorry, but thats probably the last time I'll ever say that to you, I might sigh it in my sleep from time to time but I'll never say it to your face, I'll never see you again. You'll wake, I'll be gone._

 _It's easier this way, I swear._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:') Some very girlish tears were shed whilst writing this... That last line, DAMN, I am so deep haha (: I'm kidding, Axel, it's truly all you.

The next chapter is the final chapter, and I would like to say a big thank you to everyone that has read this thus far, it means a lot that you took the time out of your busy lives to read my story! 3 You guys are so awesome and don't be scared to private message me for a chat or story idea!

Pretty please review I love hearing from you! (come on, that rhymed, you've just gotta review now! XD )

So, anyway, the next chapter is the last (: get excited! Wooo!

Woo...

:') I'm fine really, just a bit of dust...

:'( Whhaaaaaaaa I ddon't wannttt ittt to be ovvveerrr!

*Calm yourself ihasakeyblade!

*Sniffles*

:D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Sweet Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 17: Sweet Sweet Revenge**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we go guys... Last chapter... *Sigh... It has been an awesome experience writing this for you, my endless nights of staying up until 3AM so I could post a new chapter in the morning :)

So, yeah, ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! Axel's had one hell of a summer, and unfortunately it's time for him to say byeybye, and this will either make you squeal in happiness or laugh your head off at how awesome it is...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Sweet Sweet Revenge.

The Day Axel Leaves

Sunday

8 O'clock in the morning

Roxas wakes up cold, like, really really cold. Shivering, he attempts to cuddle into Axel a bit more- but, Axel's gone. Roxas opened his eyes fast, whipping his head around to look for his Love... Where had he gone? Why has he gone? Was he abducted by aliens? Why?

Very panic-stricken now, Roxas gets to his feet and hopelessly searching around for the red head, but he is literally no where to be found.

Giving up looking around the lake, he sprints all the way back to his cabin, only to see Axel's VERY empty, and his own full of Leopards shouting for someone to- "GET US THE FUCK OUT OF THIS TAPE!"

There are no items on Axel's desk, it looks like it's cleared out. And Demyx and the others are missing too, actually, come to think of it, theres nobody around. Even the grass area was baron. What the...?

Continuing his search, Roxas made a dash for the main building parking lot...

EARLIER THAT SAME MORNING...

Axel thought that leaving Roxas asleep under that tree was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life. Gently etching his way out from under the blonde, he left his jersey on the Leopard for warmth, making sure he was comfortable before he left him.

Giving Roxas one lingering kiss on the forehead, he decided then that this was the time to leave. He didn't turn back to look at Roxas once, managing to make it all the way to the cabin.

Riku and the others were wide awake, and had been waiting for his to get back, Zexion having stayed the night. They all gave him the same somber look, not wanting to ask how the goodbye went, and wondering where Roxas was. Axel knew what they were al thinking, so he put them out of their misery.

"He doesn't know I'm leaving. He'll wake up and I'll be gone. Simple as that."

Everyones jaws hit the ground, but Sora (surprisingly) recovered first. "Y-you can't do that! You have to tell him!"

"It's easier this way Sor..."

"Tell me! Tell me how this is easier?!"

"We won't have to do this sappy goodby-"

Axel was cut off by his friends chucking their hands up in the air in exasperation, and sighing in annoyance. Axel really was the most relationship challenged person ever.

"You've got to tell him how much you love him!" Demyx all crowed and threw himself down onto the bed.

"Axel you idiot!" Riku did the same as Dem.

Axel just looked like he'd gotten the equation 2+2 wrong. Very confused. Utterly confused. But anyway-

"It's too late. Whats done is done. I have to get on this bus in half an hour so help me pack!" He grabbed his duffle and started shoving stuff into it, slipping on his jeans and leather jacket in the process. His friends looked stunned at Axel's happy expression, and started helping him pack.

They knew he was actually really sad. And who would blame him for wanting to pack? I mean he needs something to get his mind off leaving, even though packing isn't exactly the best way to do this.

Once they were all satisfied with Axel's packed back, they just looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Axel sat on his bed.

"Heh, last time I'll sit here I guess..." That did it. Sora, Zexion and Demyx pounced on him for a hug. The red head was smacked right back onto the bed, having the wind almost knocked out of him.

Axel heard Demyx's voice, but it was muffled because he had wedged his head into Axel's jacket. " _We're gonna miss you_!"

"Yeah!" That was a sniffle, crud. If Sora starts crying then thats gonna set everyone off. ABORT ABORT.

"Guys we can still talk to each other! I'll text you all the time! And you have to text me and tell me what you get up to the rest of the summer." That made Sora feel a little better, but he was still rubbing his eyes an awful lot.

Axel sat up, his friends almost falling to the floor, and looked at Riku who was standing in front of him. "Come on, we've gotta take you to the car park."

"Your chariot awaits Cinderella!" Dem leapt up, grabbing Axel's bag and sprinting out the door, flanked by Sora and Zex. Riku sighed before turning to Axel.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" And he too quickly bolted out the door.

Axel grinned, but then his smile disappeared. He hesitated before going out the door. Looking around the room he took a moment to take a photo of it with his phone. He then turned off the light switch, and left. Then remembering he was probably going to be a rotten egg, Axel ran to catch up to his friends.

They reached the car park, and were shocked to see practically everyone was there, all actually _cheering him on._ Not mocking him, but sort of 'worshiping' Axel, like he was the coolest guy ever. Pom-poms were being chucked around, and Axel even heard Yuffie's voice shouting-

"GET UP OFF YOUR FEET! AXEL CAN'T BE BEAT!"

He was laughing his head off, this was too awesome. Everyone was so happy that he'd stood up to the Leopard's when they ruined him, and decked Vanitas, cause seriously, that guy deserved it. Everyone hated that mofo. And they didn't want Axel to be sad because he was getting sent home, they were cheering him up!

When Axel stood outside the yellow buses doors, Riku looked off into the distance and pointed at something- Oh, thats hilarious! The Leopards managed to get out! And they-

They were covered from head to toe in light orange paint.

Axel doubled over in laughter, that was the funniest thing he'd ever seen! It was a nice touch too, making it orange paint because of the Chocobos. Oh the hilarity! The Leopards were stropping towards them now, having spotted Axel laughing his head... Whoops.

And since Axel and his friends were looking at them, EVERYBODY ELSE turned to stare at the Leopards, and the laughter that ensued could be heard a mile away. They all looked back at Axel, and he shouted-

"Well, gotta go out with a BANG right!?"

More cheering, that guy could work a crowd. But suddenly, the crowd stopped cheering, and it was weird having no more noise filling the air. Axel looked around and found the source of the silence- and locked eyes with tearful blue ones.

There was Roxas.

Looking like a complete mess.

And helplessly calling Axel's name.

Shit.

" _A-Axel_?"

"Roxy..."

Axel really should have seen this coming. Of course Roxas was going to get to him before he left, here we go...

Everyone watched as Roxas Strife, ROXAS MOTHER-FUCKING STRIFE, ran straight to Axel, jumped up onto him, wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Everyone's faces became like this - :O

Jaws hit the concrete, eyes bugged out of skulls, and gasps replaced the complete silence.

Roxas Strife... Was _kissing someone._ Like... Voluntarily... Of course they'd seen Axel kiss _him_ yesterday, but today Roxas was the one to initiate it, and had _leapt onto him._

Axel stumbled back a few steps, but regained his stance, closing his eyes (they had been wide with surprise) and tasting everything that was simply- _Roxas._

People slowly started to recover, and there were cheers again, people clapping at the couple as they kissed passionately, Demyx even pulled Zexion into a kiss and Riku did the same with Sora, blushing like mad.

The crowd starting shouting stuff that made Axel and Roxas smile against each others lips. Calls like-

"GET IN THERE MATE!"

Everyone eventually stopped their kissing, but Axel didn't drop Roxas.

"So... You're going?" Roxas was smiling but his eyes were saying something different.

"Ah... Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt.

"I didn't want you to worry Rox... I wan't you to enjoy our last night without thinking about the next day... An-"

That's when Roxas was pulled off of Axel by an orange Vanitas, with three other every colorful Leopards standing behind him. One of whom was Terra, looking very pissed but still wanting Roxas to be able to say good bye to Axel, he didn't say anything though.

"Axel. Don't fucking touch him!" It was Aqua's voice. She wasn't orange but she was seething. This is when Mr Saix decided to make an appearance.

" **Whats going on here?** " His voice boomed. Damn, that guy could shut up a crowd. Kairi etched her way up to him and so did Riku... What are they up to? Both whispering in his ear, he smiled. "Yes, okay. I understand."

With that Kairi walked right up to Aqua, looked her in the eye, and decked her really hard in the face.

The crowd went wild.

"You're kicked out biatch for stealing our cheer. You're going home tomorrow! FUCK YEAH!"

Aqua was on the ground, clutching her face where a big red make was blossoming between her eyes and she was shouting some rather colorful things at Kairi, whom received quite a few high fives as she walked back towards the Chocobos.

Riku, however went over to Vanitas, the Leopard was standing between Roxas and Axel, looking... A bit scared...

"Hey Van! Guess what! You punched Axel yesterday! You're kicked out of camp!"

BAM.

Riku hit Vanitas in the jaw with his fist, and the Leopard fell onto the ground right beside Aqua, he too clutched his sore spot, and started cussing his head off.

The cheering got even louder by now, and Roxas ran forward back into Axel's arms. Sora kissed Riku, very proud of his boyfriend, and Riku got even redder than he was earlier.

Vanitas shouted from the ground. "HE JUST HIT ME WHY ISN'T HE KICKED OUT!?"

Saix just chuckled, he shook Axel's hand and turned to walk back to his office, saying- "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't see anything..." That's when Van started crying like the little baby he was, making Terra wonder what he had ever seen in him...

Axel took a moment to hug each of his friends, telling them each something-

"Riku, don't let go of Sora, he's awesome."

"We sure will miss you around here dude." They were having a manly moment.

"Raise some hell this summer yeah? I need you to pick up my slack."

Riku nodded once. "Will do. It's a promise." Axel got to his feet, and held out his hand for Riku to shake it. The silverette connected their hands, and Axel pulled him into a semi 'bro hug'.

"I won't let go of Sora, not in a million years. See you in four weeks."

Axel went on to Sora, the brunet looked at him like a little puppy.

"Sora, don't let go of Riku, he's awesome too. Also, stay away from sugar."

"OKAY! ONLY IF YOU TEXT ME ALL THE TIME!"

"Heh, okay." He hugged Sora, and when Sor didn't let got he kind of had to pry his hands off himself... Axel turned to Zexion-

"Zexion, don't read too much, and for gods sake burn that freaking book."

"You know I'm not going to..." Zex laughed, pulling Axel into a hug as well. Finally, Axel looked at Demyx.

"Dem, stay awake from that makeup, yah hear?" He winked at Demyx, and they hugged. The mullet head giggling-

"I'm not _that gay!"_

Axel then, spun around and pulled Roxas against his chest, loving the way the blonde fit so perfectly against him.

"Hey Axel?"

The red head looked down at the blonde in his arms, and raised his eye brow. "You'll text me right?" Axel laughed, pulling Roxas closer. Roxas grabbed a pen out of his pocket and scrawled his number onto Axel's arm, the red head already having put his friends numbers into his phone.

"Everyday Roxy... Everyday."

Roxas nuzzled into his shirt more, making the crowd go- "Awwwh!", and some of the Leopards grind their teeth together. Everyone was listening into their conversation.

"I love you."

"I love you too Roxy."

"AWWHHHH!"

Some of the girls started squealing and Sora, Demyx, Zexion AND RIKU, were unashamed to say they squealed too.

Axel grabbed his bag and stepped into the bus, standing in the door way. He leant down gently pressed his lips against Roxy's...

 _Last kiss..._

The bus started moving, with the door still open.

"I LOVE YOU!" Roxas shouted, and started running after the bus, Riku and the others following.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

The bus rounded the corner, and all the boys stopped running after it, everybody waving frantically as they watched it travel down the gravel round, Axel still hanging out the door.

Then, suddenly, the red head remembered something, and shouted to his friend from the bus-

" _RIKU! YOU OWE ME A PIZZA!"_

 _The End_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel won the bet, and so, Riku totally owes him a pizza once he gets back from camp. Roxas loves him, and he loves Roxas, and they shall text lots and lots over the school year :')

So the story has finished! And to anyone that wonders what would happen to Axel if he went to a cheer leading camp- you now know :) Thank you to everyone that has read this story and to my amazing reviewers/followers/favoriters that motivated me into completing this story! I'm really glad you enjoyed it and this CERTAINLY isn't the last time you'll be seeing me! So possibly sneak me onto your list of favorite authors/follow me and you can keep an eye on what I'm up to!

YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AWESOME, and I love you to bits! 3

Stay cool...

~ihasakeyblade123 xx

2017: Seriously team, stay cool xx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
